Her Wrath to Give
by Brandon Payne
Summary: Tsunade entered Middle-earth and was diminished for it. That still did not stop her from helping the Fellowship.
1. Prologue

It is late in the evening and the sky is overcast. Nestled within a hilly area that bear the scars of conflict is a village made up entirely of shacks sloppily constructed from all sorts of wood and scrap sheet metal. Their creators are surviving instead of living as they all bear that ragged and haggard look about them.

Tsunade and Naruto are upon one of the hills overlooking it, except they are gazing out toward the sky with the crude village behind them. It is almost sunset, though the overcast sky of layered clouds hides it. Nearly two years have passed since the end of Fourth Shinobi World War, with complete victory going to ninjas like Tsunade and Naruto.

It was a full-fledge pyrrhic victory. Nearly every person the world over, along with virtually every ninja, had been killed by the wrath of the Ten-Tailed as it unleashed every sort of calamity that it could. Superstorms, earthquakes, megatsunamis, just to name a few, and all of them simultaneously. Not only humans suffered, but animals as well, with possibly one third of the world's species now extinct. Each and every community has been destroyed. A huge crater now covers the area where Konohagakure once was. The landscape has been distorted to the point that entirely new maps will need to be redrawn.

With the exception of Naruto and Tsunade, every ninja they ever knew is now dead. Not only those ninjas, but also all of the Summon Beasts and even the other Tailed Beasts from One through Nine were destroyed as well. Such was the price to pay for the complete destruction of the Ten-Tailed along with every other ninja on its side.

Tsunade on the other hand was never there to experience all this because she was accidentally sent elsewhere during the early days of that war.

"I wish you could understand the world that I was trapped within," Tsunade sighed sadly. "And yet I made some good friends there."

"You told me much about it, granny," Naruto answered.

"That I did. I've even been writing down those details in my spare time. It will be finished someday so that future generations may read about it."

"They'll probably think it's a fantasy story."

"That I have no doubts about . . . And yet, I feel that it must be something that should be recorded."

Tsunade's memories of that time takes her back . . .


	2. Chapter 1

Tsunade jumps up onto her feet in the anticipation of Madara's attacks as she discovers that she was unconscious. She is next bewildered by the presence of a forest all around her with a river running nearby.

_It must be a genjutsu!_ She thought apprehensively. _But it doesn't feel as such . . . ! Where are the other Kage's?! Where's Madara?!_

The last thing she remembers is attacking Madara encased within his skeleton, only to get swatted aside by its hand and into the Tsuchikage as he was preparing his Kekkei Tōta.

_Then I should have been smashed down to molecules!_ As she looks down at her own hands.

Her eyes suddenly go wide and bulge with shock as her irises and pupils shrink. She can see in her mind's eye her deep wells of chakra. Her chakra pathway system. But her ability to use it, her jutsu, is now diminished! Worse, she cannot feel the presence of Katsuyu! She tries summoning her slug, only to find nothing. Absolute nothingness!

She focuses on her jutsu. She pays no heed to dōjutsu because she does not have the eyes for it. Her genjutsu and ninjutsu are limited solely to herself in maintaining her youthful appearance as she sees the obvious on herself, and being able to use a chakra scalpel as she creates one. Her taijutsu does not need chakra in order to work, merely to enhance her physical attributes. She examines her Seal of the Hundred and sighs with relief over still being able to use it; though due to her now severely limited jutsu, it will end up being slowed considerably. This in turn denies her use of her Strength of a Hundred Technique.

Tsunade next fiercely jabs the rocky ground with her forefinger, hoping to create a tiny crater around her fingertip along with a fissure in the ground. The only thing she is able to create is a mere indent in the soil that perfectly matches her fingertip.

She straightens as she stares at her fingertip with gnashed teeth as her shocked eyes shimmer. She snatches up a rock and jabs it. Nothing, not even a tiny chip, when that rock should have been shattered! Out of both curiosity and frustration, she squeezes the rock with all of her strength with one hand and manages to crack it in two, when she should have been able to pulverize it as readily as a clump of hardened sand.

A wave of powerlessness washes over Tsunade and she collapses onto her hands and knees with a look of sheer frustration as tears trickle down her cheeks. Her thoughts are raging over this turn of events.

_I can't use my Strength of a Hundred Technique! I can't use the Space/Time Technique! Katsuyu is gone! My taijutsu is back to when I was just a genin . . . ! What happened to me?! What's restricting me from using my chakra to its fullest . . . ?! How did I survive Ōnoki's Kekkei Tōta and be in one piece?!_

"And where the hell am I?!" She next shouted aloud while looking up.

Her ninja sense picks up on a presence rapidly moving toward her. If it were not for the inhibited use of her jutsu, she would be able to get a more detailed reading. As the presence gets closer, she is now able to pick up that it is a person riding a horse while carrying someone alive, but seriously injured. An injury that almost seems . . . evil.

She wonders if it is a samurai, since they are about the only people who use such beasts. The horse is at a full gallop, clearly the rider is desperate. And she is proven right as she is able to pick up on that as they get increasingly closer and senses more riders behind that rider.

_What enormous Killing Intent they have! _Tsunade thought with concern. _It feels like ice!_

Tsunade hears the galloping get louder and closer. The rider soon bursts from out of the brush up ahead. The rider is close enough that she can clearly make out that it is a woman with long black hair. There is something else that is odd about the woman rider, but she cannot pick it out just yet. The injured person in question is lying across her saddle at the front of her. A child by the looks of it.

The rider gallops across the river, having failed to notice Tsunade. Though once at the other side, the rider turns her horse around and finally takes notice of Tsunade, who can see the intense look of concern on her face as her eyes dart from her then to where she had come from.

That is when Tsunade turns to the sound of those other riders as they come bursting out from the brush up ahead. There are nine of them robed in black with black hoods and riding black horses. She sucks in breath as her pupils and irises shrink at the chill of malice radiating from the riders. They seem to be radiating blackness.

_What sort of chakra signature do they have?! _Tsunade thought with shock as she had never sensed anything like it. _And their horses have red eyes?!_

They stop before the river, ignorant of Tsunade's presence as they focus their attention on the woman across the river. They draw swords with long straight black blades. One of them speaks words that Tsunade does not understand, though still grates and hisses on her ears to listen and sends a chill down her spine.

That is when one of the riders does a double take at Tsunade, and speaks in that harsh yet soft language to the others while pointing at her. They all look at her. Tsunade can feel the cold of their invisible glares on her soul. The head rider points at her while saying something in that hissing guttural language. The rider who had taken notice of her gets off his horse and stalks toward Tsunade. His armored feet clinks and crunches on the stones. Never had she felt such a Killing Intent as she immediately gets the image of herself as . . . undead?!

Tsunade stands her ground as her opponent keeps getting ever closer. She winces in shock as she stares at the bottomless pit that is its face. Two eyes suddenly shine from within. Eyes that seem to be looking right through her. A genin, and possibly a chūnin even, would have been stricken with terror.

The black robed man keeps getting ever closer. Everything seems to be slowing down and that woman, now screaming at her, seems to fade into the background. Tsunade gets that vague sense that the man is now close to her as he reaches out to grab her.

With all the taijutsu that she can still muster, Tsunade lashes out with a punch accented by a scream. Her fist connects squarely with the black rider and he goes flying backwards, landing near the others. This gets a reaction from the other riders as their heads dart back and forth between each other.

Arwen had been watching the whole thing.

As she turned to confront the Ringwraiths, she noticed the woman standing on the embankment. At first, she thought that it was a fellow Elf, but her rounded ears clearly mark her as one of the race of Men. She was about to call out for her to run when the Nazgûl finally came bursting out from the forest. They did not take notice of the woman at first and drew their swords to confront her instead as one of them, the Witch King, demanded that she give up the Halfing. That was when one of them finally took notice of the woman in question, and directed the Witch King's attention at her.

"Seize her," the Witch King had ordered. "We'll make use of her."

"Run away, woman!" Arwen had screamed to her. "Hurry! Flee for you life!"

But the woman's eyes remained fixed on the Ringwraith. It was using its ability to incite fear in the woman. The Ringwraith gets ever closer. Arwan was beside herself with confusion over what to do: rescue the woman or hurry off to her father with Frodo?

Her question was answered when that woman punched that Ringwraith away. Arwen could not help but gawk and wondered if her eyes had deceived her. A Mortal woman had punched away one of the Ringwraiths with the strength of a troll?!

_Is that woman a Maia?! _Arwen wondered. _Like Gandalf . . . ?! I must help her anyway!_

Arwen begins chanting.

Tsunade watches as her would-be attacker sits up. His eyes are like a pair of raging red infernos and she can feel the rage billowing off him. He screams and she suddenly winces in agony and covers her ears. She feels as if she had been pitched into a raging freezing blizzard stark naked. She suddenly thinks of her fiancé and little brother, both dead, and despair overcomes her. Why is she suddenly feeling so distraught over the fact that they are dead?! She had accepted that and now . . .

_He must be a ninja and this is his technique!_ Tsunade quailed inwardly. _A technique that encourages despair!_

Tsunade fights against that soul crushing despair as she suddenly feels like wanting to let them kill her.

The screaming stops and the despair leaves, though not entirely as a bit of it lingers and Tsunade has to fight to dispel that technique. She looks to see that the man is trying to get back up on his horse and the others are scrambling about, seemingly trying to get out of the way of the other or getting into it.

That is when Tsunade hears a roar from behind and looks to see the river now rushing down toward her in a frothy torrent as high as a hill. She can see horses galloping in the waves. Tsunade looks across the riverbank and now realizes that the woman made those waves appear.

_So she is a ninja too_.

Seeing that the waves are also coming right for her, Tsunade leaps high toward a nearby tree and lands upon the trunk. The waves crash over the black riders and they, along with their horses, are washed away in the torrent. They do not get back up. Tsunade lands back upon the ground and looks over at that woman, who stares back at her with an astounded expression.

Arwen had been watching the woman the whole time, certain that the strange woman was indeed a Maia. That is when she notices Frodo having gone still and starts shaking him awake and crying out to him. She is next startled by the woman now running across the river toward her. Not through the river, but upon it!

Tsunade stops before the woman and sizes her up to find her looking strangely beautiful, and with pointed ears to boot. She next kneels to get closer to the child, a boy with brown curly hair. Only to pull back in shock over his appearance. If it were not for his erratic breathing, she would have mistook him for a corpse. She quickly delves him with her chakra and gasps. First for not finding any chakra, then at feeling something that is definitely not any biological poison, but spiritual. Something purely evil. Those black riders must have something to do with this. She looks up at the strange pointed eared woman alongside her, who is staring back at her with wide blue eyes. Tsunade pulls aside the child's blanket and notes a hole in his shirt, she widens the rip and looks to see a black wound with black veins spidering away from it.

Tsunade grits her teeth in frustration over not being able to do anything about it. If this were before she was knocked out, she would have been able to easily heal this wound.

"I don't know what the hell kind of poison those bastards used," Tsunade said to the woman, "so get him to someone who does."

Arwen does not know what the strange woman is saying. She had never heard a language like that in her long life. She grabs Frodo and lifts him up.

"Come on, Frodo! Don't die on me! Hang in there!" Arwen cried out as she places him up on the saddle, then mounts it. She turns to the Mortal woman with a questioning look.

"Go!" Tsunade said as she motions at her. "Go! Help your friend!"

Arwen does not have to know what the woman said in the way she was gesturing and quickly gallops off. She will have to notify the guards about her and have them escort her to Rivendell. She ends up having the feeling that she is being followed and steals a glance back, then does a double take of shock as she can see that the woman is bounding after her, making one huge step at a time, keeping in pace with her horse!

_She must truly be a Maia in disguise!_

Tsunade follows the pointed eared woman all the way up to a road and down it. Good, no more brush to contend with as she is now able to increase her speed and keep pace with the woman as she is now alongside her. She can see that the beautiful pointed eared woman keeps gaping back at her repeatedly.

_What's her problem? Hasn't she seen a ninja before?! _Tsunade wondered. _Then again, she doesn't look like any person I've heard of. Pointed ears?! And strangely beautiful too!_

Up ahead, Tsunade sees a stone bridge with guards milling about and decides to slow down and let the horse rider go on ahead, then casually jogs the rest of the way.

Arwen pulls up to the guards stationed there.

"This is the Ring-bearer! He was wounded by one of the Nazgûl with a Morgul blade! We have to get him healed! But that woman back there! I think she's a Maia because she fought off one of the Nazgûl with her fists!"

Arwen then rides on in while a guard runs off with her.

Tsunade slows to a walk, wondering what sort of reception she might get. She doubts that they might try to harm her. She stops before three of the guards, who look at her warily. They are male, slender and very tall. Like that woman, they are also strangely beautiful with pointed ears as well. Their beauty stirs her up, making her grin amusingly as she sizes them up. And for guards, their garments look quite exquisite, though strange. One of the guards speaks to her in that melodic language as he casually beckons her to come.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I'll come with you," Tsunade finally said.

She follows the guard across the bridge where there are well-detailed statues of their kind that remind her of samurai, but with strange yet elegant armor and helmets and armed with basento-like weapons. As she walks on, she looks around at the sights of buildings that look organic and built into the landscape. They are built and detailed in the most exotic patterns and forms that she had ever seen. There are more of those people.

_These people are definitely not human! Not only are they so beautiful, their chakra is like nothing I've ever seen!_ Tsunade thought with wonder. _And what a beautiful place too! Their art is inspired by nature. And they seem intent on mixing it with their everyday life._

They walk past another statue of their kind upon a pedestal. It is like the other statues further back, save that it has no helmet. It is of a stately looking male that makes Tsunade think of a powerful daimyo.

They arrive at what she surmises must be a courtyard. All around her are archways with statues of their kind set within them and in the center is a pedestal. The pointed eared male says something to her as he gestures. She understands by his gestures that he means for her to wait here.

In a short time, Tsunade is greeted by that same female she had met with that boy, but now has another male of her kind with her. She then notices that they resemble each other and he has a stately air about him. The male has a scroll in hand and offers it to her. Tsunade looks at that scroll for a moment then walks forward to take it from him. She glances up at the male, who wordlessly urges her to read it with a gesture.

Tsunade unfurls the scroll and looks at it. At first, she cannot make out the words. That is when they start making sense. The longer she stares at it, the more sense those words begin to make, until . . .

"Read these words aloud if you are now able to read them," Tsunade read aloud.

"That is much better," the male said.

Tsunade's head snaps back up at him. "Oh now I understand," she finally said as she hands the scroll back to him. "It's some kind of technique to break through language barriers."

"What is your name?" The male asked.

"I am Tsunade. Hokage of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire."

Tsunade makes note of their confused expressions. As if they did not know those names.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Tsunade . . . Hokage of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire," the male finally answered as he struggled a bit with her name, title, and place of origin. "I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell in Middle-earth. This is my daughter, Arwen."

_Middle-earth?! Where the hell is that?! _Tsunade thought with bewilderment.

"Ah, I am pleased to meet you both," she finally answered with a somewhat embarrassed tone. "Tell me. How is that boy?"

"He is fine," Arwen answered. "But he is not a boy. He is a Hobbit."

"A . . . Hobbit?" Tsunade asked carefully with a slightly wry expression, not knowing that name.

"They are a race that normally stand no taller than your chest," Elrond said. "That Hobbit's name is Frodo Baggins and he is fifty years old."

"I . . . see," Tsunade answered awkwardly, finding it odd that there are a people that small.

"Tell me, Lady Tsunade," Elrond said. "Have you ever heard of the lands of Gondor or Rohan?"

"No, I haven't."

"Do you know what Elves or Dwarves are?"

"No, I don't."

"What about Orcs or Trolls?"

"Never heard of 'em."

"And we are to assume that you also never hear of the Ainur," Arwen said without it meaning to be a question. "They being the Valar and the Maiar."

"You assume right."

Elrond and Arwen look to each other with dour expressions.

"And it is also my turn to assume that neither of you ever heard of tailed beasts, chakra, shinobi, kunoichi, nor ninjas?" Tsunade ventured.

"You have also assumed correctly as well," Elrond answered.

Tsunade takes a deep breath and sighs with frustration as she closes her eyes. "I," she began to venture with a tone of unease, "I'm d-definitely n-not in my world, am I?"

"Judging by you speaking an unknown language," Elrond ventured, "and our mutual ignorance to each other's names for places and peoples, that must be the case."

Tsunade rasps a sigh as she rubs her forehead while allowing her head to hang forward, causing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Tell us about your world, Lady Tsunade?" Elrond asked.

Taking another deep breath, she collects her thoughts, then begins . . .


	3. Chapter 2

" . . . And then Arwen-sama showed up and I believe she told you the rest of what had transpired," Tsunade finished.

"That she did," Elrond replied. "Tell me. Since you are of the race of Men, do all the people of your world wield power like you?"

"Our power is the result of us having chakra," Tsunade answered. "In theory, anyone may become a ninja. But the fact is that most of them would live their entire life without ever utilizing their chakra. All of the people of my world possess it. You people seem to have it, but it is so alien from what I am familiar with. Those black robed assailants at the river also had it, but theirs are different from even yours or mine. And as I had just mentioned, my jutsu has been diminished for some odd reason. My slug summon is gone. So most of my techniques are denied to me and my strength is weaker."

"Fascinating," Elrond said. "Your kind also exist in this world, but possess no such thing. Neither do the Dwarves nor Hobbits for that matter. So your chakra can give your people powers that only the Ainur would possess?"

"I assume that these Ainur can sculpture the land around them?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes they can, especially the Valar, since they had a hand in the creation and molding of this world," Elrond answered. "Arwen thought you were a Maia, given how you fought off one of the Nazgûl. Thus helping Arwen to deliver Frodo to us."

"Back in my world, I would've healed Frodo-san completely. I was the best medic-nin in my world. There was neither injury nor poison that I could not heal, be it of myself or others."

"Like the Vala Estë?" Arwen asked with wonderment. "She is a healer too."

"I see," Tsunade mused. "Now then: what are you people?"

"We are Elves," Elrond replied. "Rivendell, also known as Imladris, is an Elf realm. There are two more called Lothlórien and Mirkwood. There was a time when we were dominant in these lands, with splendid cities . . . But now . . . now we dwindle . . . Our time in this world is over and we are leaving it behind to go to the Undying Lands, home of the Valar, their Maiar servants, and most of Elvenkind. It is beyond the confides of this world. Much like your world is."

Tsunade nods respectfully. "And who were those black hooded attackers?" She next adds.

"It all started five thousand years ago during the Second Age of the Sun and Moon as opposed to the current Third Age," Elrond answered. "An Elf named Annatar came amongst us and encouraged the forging of nineteen rings of power. Rings that would amplify the attributes of whomever wore one. Three were made for us Elves, seven for the Dwarves, and nine for Men. Unfortunately, we were all deceived . . . for Annatar was not what he appeared to be . . . He was actually an evil Maia named Sauron. And in secrecy, he forged a master ring to control the other rings, which in turn would give him control over whomever wore them. The rings for the Elves and Dwarves did not go the way he expected them to . . . but the nine for the Men did . . . They were the very ones you encountered back at the river. We call them the Nazgûl, or Ringwraiths. They are neither living nor dead, and are extensions of Sauron's will. They cannot be killed for as long as his will is with them. They have fled back to Mordor, where their master will give them new bodies."

"Five thousand year old undead," Tsunade gasped. "That explains their power though. The one I punched got back up and screamed at me . . . And . . . And I felt this intense grief overcome me!"

"That was the Black Breath you had experienced," Arwen said seriously. "You were fortunate to overcome it. Many who have had the misfortune to be subjected to it have either fallen over dead or gone mad."

"That I was," Tsunade answered. "But why were they after Frodo-san to begin with?"

Elrond and Arwen look at each other with a somber look.

"He was carrying the One Ring," Elrond finally answered. "The master ring that Sauron himself had forged to dominate the other rings."

"How did he get hold of it?!" Tsunade gasped with shock.

"It all started with a war that ended the Second Age over three thousand years ago and ushered in the current Third one," Elrond began. "Elendil, the first king of Gondor, met with Gil-Galad, the last High King of the Elves in Middle-earth. Together they made a pact called simply, the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. The combined army of Elves and Men marched onto Mordor and waged war upon Sauron. The Last Alliance managed to break through the Black Gates of Mordor and laid siege to Sauron's fortress, Barad-dûr, for seven years. Sauron himself finally came forth into battle. He was massively tall, yet well-proportioned, and encased in black spiked armor from head to feet. He wielded a massive black mace that created explosions that sent Men and Elves flying by the dozen with a single swing."

"Sauron killed Gil-Galad by managing to first wound him, then grabbed and held him high over his head, burning the High King to ash. Next to die were King Elendil and his son, Anárion, leaving his other son, Isildur, for last. Isildur attempted to pick up his father's sword, Narsil, but Sauron shattered the blade with his foot and then reached down to grab Isildur. In desperation, Isildur lashed out with the stub of Narsil, cutting off Sauron's fingers, one of which had his ring around it. Sauron exploded, knocking down everyone. All that was left of Sauron was his armor. His defeat ushered in the current Third Age. As for the Ring, it came into Isildur's possession. But he kept it for himself. In the second year of the Third Age, he and three of his sons, along with their retainers, were ambushed by Orcs along a road. Isildur was killed, and only three of his companions survived. The Ring was lost into the River of Anduin and it remained lost for two and a half thousand years until a pair of Hobbits found it. One of them wanted that ring and he murdered the other for it. The Ring extended his life greatly, and for five hundred years he remained hidden in dark places while the Ring thoroughly corrupted his mind and form. He would become known as Gollum. Several decades ago, another Hobbit discovered him and found the Ring and fled with it. His name is Bilbo Baggins and he is Frodo's uncle. And now Frodo has inherited the Ring from his uncle Bilbo."

Tsunade mentally digests that story.

"That's quite the story for a ring," she answered with a hint of awe. "So if this Sauron were to get his ring back, then you would all be in trouble?"

"If Sauron were to get his ring back," Elrond stated, "he will usher in a dark age that will last for so long as this world lasts."

"Then why not destroy the damn thing?" Tsunade demanded.

"Because we can't," Elrond answered. "At least not by any method that you would expect. The Ring was created within Orodruin, or Mount Doom as it is commonly called. It is a volcano with a lava river inside, from which the Ring was forged from. The Ring must be taken inside that mountain and cast back into that lava river, where it will melt down once again and its power be permanently lost. The problem is that the Ring has a mind of its own and wants to be with its creator once again. And Mount Doom is deep within Mordor, Sauron's country."

"Talk about it not being easy!" Tsunade exclaimed. "That means Sauron can easily reach out and take his ring back."

"He does not currently have a physical form," Elrond replied. "He is still a spirit and is in the form of a cat or fox eye, lidless and made of flame, perpetually hovering above his fortress, Barad-dûr. All that has to happen is for his ring to be simply tossed into him and he will regain his physical form once again, and will end up being immensely more powerful."

"So is that why your people are getting out of Middle-earth just in case he does get it back?" Tsunade then inquired.

"Although many of us are," Elrond admitted, "it would be more accurate to say that for the sake of honor, the more capable of our kind like myself are staying behind to see this through. We share the responsibility for the existence of those rings. If Sauron is defeated then the rest of us will be able to leave with a clear conscience."

"I understand, Elrond-sama," Tsunade said as her respect for the Elf goes up.

"Why do you add words at the end of names?" Elrond asked with a subtle tone of bemusement.

"Our language is filled with honorifics. We tend to attach an honorific at the end of a person's name to denote their standing in society. Sama is given to those of respect, like a leader. San is more commonplace. Chan is given to girls."

"That's very interesting, Tsunade," Arwen mused.

"Speaking of leader," Elrond said, "did you not just say that you were a leader of a country?"

"Not of the Land of Fire, just of the ninja village, Konohagakure. There are a multitude of countries in my world and each one has a ninja village. The leaders of such villages are called, Kage. Hokage is the proper title for the leader of Konohagakure."

"Such a prestigious position for a woman so young," Elrond said with a hint of awe.

"I'm actually fifty-four years old," Tsunade answered. "It has to do with a transformation technique that I was able to perfect."

"There are a race of Men called the Dúnedain," Elrond said. "There used to be many, but are now few. They came into existence at the end of the First Age of the Sun and Moon when they were visited by the Valar, who gifted them with extremely long lives that averaged two hundred years. Four hundred for those of royalty."

"I wonder if it would be possible for me to meet with any of these Valar?" Tsunade quipped. Her age was always a sore point for her. "What about the others? These Hobbits and Dwarves? You did say that Frodo-san is fifty years old, yet he looks no older than me."

"Hobbits average one hundred years," Elrond answered. "Bilbo Baggins is one hundred and twenty-eight years old. Dwarves average two hundred and fifty years."

"Fascinating," Tsunade gasped, feeling another jab in her envy, especially toward the Dwarves. "So how long can you Elves live for?"

"We are immortal," Elrond answered.

"What?!" Tsunade gasped. "You're saying you can't die?!"

"We can only die through either injury or grief that are too great for us to overcome," Elrond said.

"Eternal youth then?!" Tsunade gasped.

"Yes, exactly," Elrond answered. "Arwen is two thousand seven hundred and seventy-seven years old and I am six thousand five hundred and seventeen years old."

Tsunade hangs her head down while she makes an open mouthed frown with her mouth and eyes as black caverns.

_And they will always be young! _She lamented inwardly.

"Tsunade, are you okay?" Arwen asked.

"No wonder you two seem so ancient," Tsunade gasped, "and yet seem so young!"

"The way we are is simply a fulfillment of our being. The Creator decreed it so, " Elrond said. "And besides, inevitable death is a gift for your kind so that you won't grow weary of the world. We on the other hand will continue to live on, bearing the perpetual accumulation of weariness. No Elf is immune to weariness, save within the Undying Lands. Although there are Elves like myself who are more resistant to weariness, there are others who would be more sensitive. And even if we might die, we will be reincarnated. Your kind won't."

"There is still a lot to be said about not having your body and mind deteriorate with old age," Tsunade sighed.

"And given how you use your chakra, you are clearly able to deceive your own body into remaining young," Elrond countered. "So what is the problem?"

Tsunade remains silent. She wanted to counter with the fact that she will someday drop dead, but decides to hold her tongue over it. Death is a constant in her profession.

"S-So were you there, Elrond-sama?" She next asked. "At this Last Alliance?"

"Indeed I was. I was Gil-Galad's herald. I saw Sauron himself come forth. I saw him kill Gil-Galad, along with Elendil and Anárion. I watched Isildur strike off Sauron's fingers with the stub of Narsil. After we recovered from Sauron's defeat, I saw Isildur pick up the Ring. I next ran up to him and urged him to follow me. I led him into Mount Doom right up to the edge over which the lava river flowed by, and pleaded for him to cast the Ring into the fire . . . But he refused and walked out of there with it, keeping it for himself."

He next closes his eyes and Tsunade can see regret in his features.

"And you didn't think to simply snatch it out of his hand while he was still recovering on the ground?" Tsunade mused with annoyance.

"I never thought to do such a thing," Elrond answered simply. "And besides, even if such a thought had occurred to me, I still may not have done so."

"In my lifetime of experience," Tsunade said with a serious tone, "sometimes you have to impose yourself in order to insure that the right thing is done . . . Such as my saying that it is foolish for Frodo-san to have that ring. That Hobbit clearly can't defend himself."

"No, he cannot," Elrond said sadly. "Anyway, since you are lost, you may stay here for as long as needed."

"Th-Thank you, Elrond-sama," Tsunade said respectfully. "I will not betray your trust."

"Let me show you around," Arwen said.

They go throughout Rivendell as Arwen points out the various places to Tsunade. At one point, she sees an old small man.

"That is Bilbo Baggins," Arwen said. "I'll introduce you to him. He is still ignorant about the ring's true origin and we really don't want to mention that."

"I understand," Tsunade said.

Arwen introduces Tsunade to Bilbo and vice versa.

"I've heard of you, Bilbo-san," Tsunade said dryly. "You're the one who found a magic ring."

"Yes, it was in a cave when I was on an adventure," Bilbo answered with absent fondness. "My nephew Frodo has it now. It was a nice ring . . . A precious ring."

Tsunade can see in his eyes and hear in his tone that Bilbo is very fond of the Ring. A fondness that radiates creepiness.

"Well, I am showing Tsunade around the place," Arwen said.

"Oh yes that's fine," Bilbo said reassuringly with a nonchalant wave. "I have a book to continue working on."

Tsunade returns to that statue of that majestic male Elf that she had noticed upon first entering.

"That is of Gil-Galad," Arwen explained.

"Oh, so he's the High King of the Elves who led that Last Alliance of Elves and Men," Tsunade said.

"Just the Elves," Arwen explained. "The Men were led by King Elendil."

Tsunade is later shown inside where in one place they come up to a painting of Sauron menacing Isildur as he holds up the stub of Narsil in an attempt to ward Sauron away. Near it is the bust of an hooded female Elf holding an oval tray. Upon it is a sword with its blade broken into several pieces.

"Is this the sword that cut that ring from Sauron's hand, Arwen-sama?" Tsunade said as she picks it up and looks it over.

"Yes, but be careful. Narsil is still sharp."

"What incredible metal work," Tsunade mused respectfully as she turns the blade over repeatedly while examining it, even touching the flat side of the blade. "And it's still in such remarkable condition for a blade so old!"

She carefully places the blade back. "But isn't it dangerous to keep such a sharp thing out like this? Someone could carelessly handle this and cut themself, especially children."

"Have you seen any Elf children around here?"

Tsunade blinks, then looks at Arwen. "No I haven't."

"No children have been born to us in centuries."

"That sounds so sad."

Tsunade then looks up at the painting.

"So this is Sauron and Isildur," she said without it meaning to be a question.

"Yes it is," Arwen verified.

Tsunade sighs while slowly shaking her head. "Truly a grim story." Her tone reproachful. "And all over a ring."

In time, Tsunade gets word that Frodo's companions have shown up and is taken to meet them. She is introduced to Strider, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf.

"She punched away one of the Nazgûl without receiving injury to herself," Elrond explained. "Arwen was witness."

This invokes amazement from the group.

"You punched one of the Nazgûl and still live?!" Strider gasped at Tsunade.

"And if I were still at my full power, I would've pulverized it then the others and would've been able to heal Frodo-san."

"What do you mean by that, Lady Tsunade?" Gandalf asked.

"Where I am from is nowhere in Middle-earth because I am not of Middle-earth."

"Did the Valar send you then?" Gandalf asked. "I've never heard of any Maia like you?"

"I am not one of these beings that I was told of. I don't know where my world is, only that you have never heard of it. And I came here by accident."

"Lady Tsunade can tell you everything you want to know after you have all cleaned up and have gotten some rest," Elrond said.


	4. Chapter 3

In time, Frodo awakens and is also introduced to Tsunade. Everyone is later outside in a garden where Tsunade explains her world and demonstrates her capabilities. She jumps twenty feet high, pulls out a chakra scalp, and walks across a pool literally upon the surface of the water. Next it is a casual walk up a wall and upside-down underneath a balcony to stand there. She drops back down onto her feet.

"That is truly an incredible world," Gandalf said with awe. "A race of Men who can wield power to rival the Maiar!"

"But like I had explained earlier," Tsunade said. "I became diminished when I woke up in this world."

"So was I," Gandalf said. "I am a Maia. Before I came to this world, along with my fellow Istari, the Valar diminished our original forms into these forms instead. What power we have is through what power we can find in this world."

"What is that mark on your forehead?" Merry asked as he rubs his own forehead.

"This is my Strength of a Hundred Seal," Tsunade answered while pointing to it. "I can store enormous amounts of my chakra over time within it."

"You said you were a healer?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, and a leader too. My title was Hokage and I was the leader of all ninjas within my country."

"Impressive for a young woman," Aragorn said respectfully.

"Like I told Elrond-sama and Arwen-sama," Tsunade answered, "I'm actually fifty-four years old and it has to do with a transformation technique that I was able to perfect to the point that even my body is fooled into believing that I'm still young."

"Really," Strider mused. "Well I'm eighty-seven and it has to do with me being one of the Dúnedain."

"I was told about those people," Tsunade mused. "So you're one of them too. My, you look good for your age, Strider-san."

"And since you were able to punch one of the Nazgûl, you must be immensely strong, Miss Tsunade," Sam said.

Tsunade looks around and notes a boulder nearby. She walks up to it while having her taijutsu to its current fullest state. With all of her strength, she punches it. Everyone gapes with some of them gasping, including Elrond and Arwen who are present. Strider, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo hurry over to gawk at where she punched.

"You put a crack in that rock!" Merry squeaked.

"Back in my world that rock would've been pulverized," Tsunade stated. "And doing this!" As she jabs the ground profoundly with her finger then quickly straightens. "Would've created a tiny crater and opened a large fissure in the ground. And doing this!"

She next performs her Heavenly Kick of Pain away from them. Once her foot slams onto the ground, it creates a slight shockwave through the ground that causes a slight jolt beneath their feet.

"Would've created a small explosion and left a massive crater. Also, with the help of a summons creature, my healing powers were such that there was no wound nor poison that I could not completely heal, either of others or in myself."

"The healing powers of Estë the Vala and the physical power of Tulkas the Vala," Gandalf said in a soft yet profound tone. "And yet you are Mortal. Such a contradiction if there ever was one."

"And yet I still feel powerless," Tsunade said morosely as she hangs her head.

"I too used to feel that way when I first arrived on Middle-earth," Gandalf said sympathetically. "Then I observed how those who were weaker than me were able to live and prosper, especially the race of Men. I also tried looking for something positive about my diminished state. And in doing so, I discovered more skills and made better use of my resources. It has made me wiser. Try to find something positive in your diminished state, Lady Tsunade," as he gives her a grandfatherly smile. "You might end up gaining more wisdom."

Tsunade stares at him for a moment.

"I'll try," she answered softly.

One night as Tsunade is up in a tree, she spies Strider and Arwen in another one of Rivendell's gardens together. They are close and she can immediately tell that they are intimate. She watches as Arwen gives him a silvery necklace. This causes Tsunade to smile as it reminds her of the time she had given Dan her necklace.

"I choose a mortal life," Tsunade even heard her whisper.

"You cannot give this to me," Tsunade next heard from Aragorn with shock in his tone.

"It is mine to give to whom I will," Arwen whispered. "Like my heart."

They kiss and Tsunade decides to leave them alone as her throat tightens up and tears trickle down her cheeks. Yet she cannot help but smile.

_A pity that he will die one day and she will continue to live on_. Tsunade thought with a happy sadness. _Just like Dan did on me_.

As time passes, more visitors arrive. There are the Dwarves of whom she finds to be heavily bearded, short, yet quite stocky. More Elves arrived, and also more Men as well. The Men and Elves are quite tall. Their clothing is unusual, but the most unusual about it is their footwear completely encasing their feet.

Even more unusual is that these Middle-earth Humans seem too different to be like herself or the rest of her kind with their longer, narrower heads; sturdier faces that somehow manage to be both flat and pointed at the same time; small deep-set narrow eyes that show off their nose bridges and have contradictory prominent whites to give them a perpetually startled look; and skin, though pale, but with a pink undertone to give them a perpetual near-blush.

000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade is out in another area of Rivendell. She is sitting at a table, but slumped over across it. Next to her is a flask of wine of which she has a hold of. Though she found it to be a strange liquor on her first sip, she discovered that she really enjoyed it before taking her second sip. And just like her sake, she enjoyed it a little too much.

"Lady Tsunade," she heard Elrond call to her.

Tsunade groans as she slowly raises her head. She has dopy expression with puffy eyes.

"Who are you?" She slurred.

"You're drunk," Elrond said firmly.

Tsunade clasps her head and groans with a closed eye scowl for a moment. She pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger momentarily.

"I needed something to dull the pain," she moaned as she releases to rub her forehead.

"I will be holding a secret council."

"Is it about the Ring?" As she gives him a serious look.

"Yes, and I came to find out if you would be willing to sit in on it."

"Yes, definitely. I am eager to see how this whole issue with it is going to be handled."

By the time she has thoroughly sobered up, the secret council is held. It is in the courtyard where Tsunade first met Elrond. As she had stated, she is there, sitting next to Gandalf.

"Why is there a woman here in this secret council with us?" A man asked.

"Her name is Tsunade, Boromir, son of Denethor," Elrond answered, "and she is not from this world, but came here by accident. She fought off one of the Nazgúl with her mere fists."

This provokes gasps of surprise from those in attendance.

"One of the Nazgúl?!" Boromir gasped with a wry expression. "Her?!"

"Enough about her," Elrond proclaimed. "Now . . . let us get to the point of the Council."

He allows for a moment of silence, then starts speaking in a solemn tone.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom . . . Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." As Elrond extends his hand toward the stone pedestal.

Frodo walks up to the pedestal and places the ring upon it, then pulls his hand away. Gasps arise from the Council once again, this time about the Ring. Everyone falls silent as they now stare at the Ring.

_What a troublesome band a gold!_ Tsunade thought contemptously.

She feels the power it radiates, and begins to hear the Ring calling to her . . . whispering . . . promising . . . Promising to fully restore her jutsu, a return to her world, the defeat of Madara and Tobi.

The resurrection of Dan and Nawaki.

_You lie! _She thought contemptuously. _You offer nothing! You only want to get back to Sauron so that he can dominate this world! Begone!_

The Ring's voice shrinks away. That is when she notices the man named Boromir rising.

"In a dream," he began, then looks at the Ring. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark."

He begins to slowly walk toward the Ring. Tsunade feels her concern spike while glancing between him and the Ring.

"In the West a pale light lingered," he continued while still walking. "A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found . . . Isildur's Bane." As he reaches for the Ring with an eager whisper.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted as he quickly stands.

Gandalf quickly rises and starts chanting in a strange language. His voice turns gutteral and harsh. The day suddenly darkens and thunder rumbles. She gasps as her pupils and irises shrink from the feeling of malice that fills the air. She looks at the Ring and actually hears it chanting in a grim voice. At least it works as Boromir backs away from it with an uneasy look and sits back down.

Gandalf finishes and the day goes back to normal and the feeling disappears. There is a moment of stunned silence.

"Never before has any voice uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond finally snapped.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf stated, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil."

Gandalf sits down.

"Aye, it is a gift," Boromir urged, then got up once again to address the Council. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring . . . ?! Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe . . . Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Tsunade slowly shakes her head with a dismayed expression.

_He's almost like Sasuke_. She thought. _Though not so grim in demeanor. Judging by his tone and actions, he sounds desperate. That can only mean that his people are at their wit's end in fighting off Sauron's forces_.

For she understands that desperation can drive people to do very dangerous things.

"You cannot wield it!" Strider proclaimed, snapping Tsunade out of her assessment of Boromir. "None of us can . . . ! The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked contemptuously.

"This is no mere ranger," an Elf named Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm, or Mirkwood, stated as he shot up onto his feet. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance."

Tsunade looks at the man who called himself Strider. Alias are not unusual with ninja as she herself had used them when on various assignments in her earlier years, but what was this about allegiance?

"Aragorn?" Boromir said with disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said smugly.

_Well, well_. Tsunade thought with amusement as she stares at Aragorn. _A direct descendant of Isildur. So that means he's the proper king of Gondor_.

Aragorn said something to Legolas as he waved him to sit down.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said contemptuously, then turns to walk back to his seat while giving a smug look at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

"But didn't Gondor have kings one time?" Tsunade asked.

"The last king of Gondor vanished almost a thousand years ago," Boromir answered. "Or more accurately was killed by the Witch King of Angmar, the lord of the Nazgûl, since not a piece of his body was ever recovered. Gondor has been ruled by Stewards ever since."

"But now that a possible king is here," Tsunade pressed, "shouldn't your people-"

"The line of Stewards," Boromir interjected intently with a glare, "has served us well, woman."

"My name is Tsunade," she retorted, "and you must understand that," as she points firmly at the Ring, "can only be used by the one who forged it."

"Aragorn and Tsunade are right. We cannot use it," Gandalf spoke up in order to dissolve a possible conflict.

"You have only one choice," Elrond stated grimly. "The Ring must be destroyed."

A hush falls over the crowd.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A Dwarf named Gimli growled as he stands and pulls out his ax, causing Tsunade to tense after learning that it cannot be destroyed.

He strikes the ring and immediately there is a brief blast that throws him back while shattering his ax as if it were glass. In that briefest of instance Tsunade saw a flaming fox eye fill her mind along with a grating snarl. There is a brief uproar throughout the place.

_So that was Sauron!_ Tsunade thought apprehensively.

Once the stunned Dwarf is helped back up onto his feet, a calm settles over the group once again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond explained. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." His tone and expression turns intense while he stares intently over the Council. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came . . . One of you . . . must do this."

"And just," Tsunade ventured, "how hard would that be?"

"How hard would that be?" Boromir answered with disbelief as he gives her a wry expression. "One does not simply walk into Mordor . . . Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

_An S-rank mission_. Tsunade thought.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas proclaimed hotly while quickly standing. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouted as he stands.

"And if we fail, what then?!" Boromir stated as he too stands. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted.

A shouting match erupts.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli ranted.

Tsunade continues sitting there feeling and looking stunned with shrunken irises. She looks around at the shouting match going on around her. She next stares at the Ring, hearing it in her head chuckling evilly and chanting those words that Gandalf had chanted. She can feel the aggression rising. Soon, it will be a Killing Intent she will next feel.

"I will take it!"

She had heard Frodo shout over the din and maxes out her jutsu as she rapidly stands.

"SILENCE!" As her chakra enhanced shout causes the Council to instantly fall silent with stunned looks and large sweat drops gracing their foreheads. Even the Ring had fallen silent with its own large sweat drop.

"Frodo-san has something to say," Tsunade stated while pointing to him.

The Council stares at Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he said with uncertainty. "Though . . . I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said as he walks up to him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said, then walks up to Frodo and kneels before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas proclaimed proudly as he walks up to him.

"And my ax," Gimli added proudly as he holds what is left of his ax up.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir said humbly as he walks up to him. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam suddenly shouted as he runs up to stand next to Frodo and crosses his arms.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you," Elrond proclaimed wittingly, "even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait! We're coming too!" Another voice piped up.

Tsunade looks to see Pippin and Merry come running up and chuckles as she slowly shakes her head.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry proclaimed.

"Anyway," Pippin added as he and Merry stand next to Frodo with the others, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission . . . quest . . . thing!"

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry said dryly.

_Naruto would love these guys_. Tsunade thought with amusement.

"Nine companions," Elrond mused.

"Ten," Tsunade stated. "Since I'm stuck in this world, I might as well be of use." Then turns to Frodo while going down on one knee as she holds up her fist and clasps it. "Frodo-san, I offer you my services as a ninja. I swear to help you with your quest."

"This woman?" Boromir whispered.

Tsunade fixes him with a cold glare as her pupils and irises are like pinpricks.

"She cracked a boulder with a punch of her bare fist," Aragorn whispered back.

"So be it," Elrond stated. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," Pippin said. "Where are we going?"

Tsunade fixes Pippin with an open-mouthed forced smile, furrowed brow, shrunken pupils and irises, a twitching eyebrow, and a large sweatdrop.

_Yep, like Naruto!_


	5. Chapter 4

The Fellowship spend time in Rivendell to prepare for their journey. As she had done for the others, Tsunade also explained her world to Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli, and even demonstrated her abilities to them. She ended with another punch to that same boulder, making the crack even longer.

"Are you sure your kind are not of the Maiar?!" Legolas asked intently.

"No, we are Human," Tsunade answered with a chuckle.

"You are definitely a weapon in of itself, Lady Tsunade!" Boromir gasped.

"I am also the best healer back in my world," Tsunade said. "Unfortunately, I cannot feel my animal summons anymore. That, and I'm also diminished."

"If you ninjas are so powerful, does that mean your battles are terrifying?" Legolas asked.

"Oh absolute. I have fought ninja who took blows from me that were harder than what I did to that boulder and all I gave them was a sore jaw. I have fought in battles that have razed whole villages and areas, leaving massive casualties. Fortunately, that same power can be used to heal and repair. My grandfather, the first Hokage of Konohagakure, was capable of growing a whole forest like this all around us in a matter of minutes."

"That sounds like a feat of the Vala Yavanna," Legolas marveled.

"He was known as the God of Shinobi, so I guess to you people he would have been a Vala."

The day comes for the Fellowship of the Ring to leave for Mount Doom. It is slightly after sunrise as they are gathered at the entrance of Rivendell. They will be traveling on foot, but most of their supplies will be carried by a pony named Bill. Elrond along with Arwen and more Elves are there to give the Fellowship an official, though modest sendoff.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Elrond proclaimed solemnly, "and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will . . . Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of Elves and Men, and all free folk go with you."

Elrond next gestures with an open hand for them to take their leave.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said.

Frodo starts walking while looking around at the rest of the Fellowship, who in turn begin falling in step with him. Tsunade can see Frodo's unease.

_I don't blame him_. She thought sarcastically.

They arrive at the borders of Rivendell, where Gandalf stops for a moment to address the rest of the Fellowship.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. And there, our road turns east to Mordor."

"Forty days," Tsunade mused. "Such a trip would only take a few days for us ninja because we could bound all the way there. Or if we really were in a hurry, we could use a winged summons beast to get us there even quicker. But the quickest way was to teleport."

"Teleport?" Pippin mused.

"A technique where we could disappear from one place and reappear in another place. Travel is always quick when it's just ninja involved." Tsunade next sighs as she lowers her head with a close-eyed frown. "I don't know whether to envy you people for being able to slow your lives down, or pity you for having to put up with such slowness."

"What can I say, my dear?" Gandalf said with gentle wryness, then turns and starts walking, causing the rest to fall in step. "Getting around slowly is just something that has been a part of our lives."

"Gandalf-sama, didn't you mention that we may have to deal with another one like you?"

"That would be Saruman," Gandalf answered. "He was the highest of our order, but now he has sided with Sauron."

"So what's going to be done about Saruman?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing for the time being," Aragorn answered instead. "Our top priority is sneaking into Mordor, all the way up into Mount Doom with Frodo. He tosses the Ring into the Crack of Doom and Sauron will cease to be a problem. Then . . . we can shift our focus to Saruman."

"Well, why can't the Elves go after Saruman while we're going to Mordor?" Tsunade asked.

"Because they do not have the power to contend with both Mordor and Saruman at once," Gandalf answered. "This is the best we can do for the time being."

"I understand," Tsunade answered. "It's just that I was thinking that if someone had sent an assassin after him, then it might have given us some breathing space."

"I'm afraid that assassin would be woefully outmatched," Gandalf stated. "Saruman is very powerful."

"My kind might be able to take him on," Tsunade said assuredly. "If some more ninja had come with me, then I could've at least sent them after him."

"Sending killers after somebody under the cover of darkness does not sit well with us," Legolas stated with unease.

"Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty in order to get rid of an even dirtier enemy, Legolas-sama."

As night comes on, the sky is clear to reveal the moon.

"Is that moon a prison?" Tsunade asked while staring up at it.

"Ah no, no it is not," Gandalf asked. "It is the fruit coaxed from the tree Telperion the White from the Undying Lands. Why?"

"The moon of my world is a prison for the Ten-Tailed Beast that almost destroyed our world long in the past. The ninja, Madara, that I was helping the others to fight wants to free it and gain control over the whole world."

"He sounds a lot like Sauron," Gandalf said.

"He does, doesn't he," Tsunade quipped.

They travel onward for days, taking them through forest and over hills and mountains. Even past ruins. It is at one point where they stop for a rest and lunch upon rocky highlands. In a frying pan over an open fire, they cook sausages and bread. Tsunade watches for a bit as Boromir instructs Merry and Pippin on the finer points of sword fighting, then meanders over to where Gandalf sits smoking a pipe next to Gimli. Legolas stands by keeping watch.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round," Gimli explained. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli," Gandalf said with concern. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Tsunade takes note of his concern, as she had heard it in his tone and seen it in his expression. Her thoughts are broken by Merry and Pippin roughhousing with Boromir. Aragorn eventually gets up to pull the Hobbits off, but they end up tackling him too.

It is at that moment, a feeling of being watched gets Tsunade's attention and she looks in the direction it came from. Legolas is also staring out at where she is now staring.

"What is that?" Sam is heard asking.

"Nothing, it's just a wiff of cloud," Gimli dismissed.

"It's moving fast," Boromir is next heard saying. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn bellowed.

Although she doesn't understand what that is all about, Tsunade is still quick to dive into a brush as she understands that they are fearful. She watches as what looks like large crows, ravens maybe, pass overhead in their hundreds, cawing up a racket. They seem different to her somehow. Almost . . . meaner, as she can feel a malice radiating from them.

The birds circle and eventually fly off. Once they have gone, she emerges along with the rest of the Fellowship.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said dourly. "The passage south is being watched." Then looks up at a snow-covered mountain. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

They hike up toward that mountain as they tread through snow. With her chakra, Tsunade is able to keep her sandaled feet warm.

"How in the world do you Hobbits keep your bare feet warm when you have no chakra?" She asked Merry.

"I don't know," Merry answered with a shrug. "The cold has never bothered our feet."

"We Hobbits don't wear footwear," Pippin said.

"That's not entirely true, Pip," Merry said. "The Stoors wear shoes."

The sound of stumbling is heard behind her and she turns to see Frodo sliding down. Aragorn catches him. It is at that point that her heart catches in her throat upon seeing the Ring now lying in the snow. Boromir walks over and picks it up. Tsunade watches with growing concern as Boromir just stands there like a statue as he stares at it, then reaches up with his other hand to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called out, snapping Boromir out of his musings. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir does as he is told and Frodo snatches it back. Tsunade had taken notice of Aragorn clasping the hilt of his own sword.

_Boromir-san is going to be a problem_. She thought grimly.

As they go further, the terrain gets increasingly rugged and the weather takes a turn for the worst as a blizzard blows up. Although her attire alone does not protect her from the cold, it is her chakra that does. Like any high level ninja, she can use her chakra to protect herself against severe temperatures, especially the cold. The wind feels cool to her, when it should have not even felt like that, thanks to her diminished state.

_Hope it doesn't get any colder_. She thought apprehensively.

They travel upon a narrow pass perched high above ground. Gandalf leads ahead as he clears a path through the snow with his staff. Boromir is behind him carrying Merry and Pippin. Then it is Aragorn carrying Frodo and Sam. Tsunade is behind Aragorn, and Gimli is behind her leading Bill. With Tsunade having to devote a large portion of her chakra into keeping warm, she cannot walk upon the snow like she normally would have and is forced to slog through it like the rest. All except Legolas that is as he casually walks past them upon the snow like any ninja would.

_Lucky bastard!_ Tsunade thought enviously as she holds her jacket close while frowning at Legolas with shrunken pupils and her right eye twitching.

A Killing Intent with an image of being buried by rocks and snow flashes through her mind. Oddly, it feels distant for some reason.

"There is a foul voice on the air," Legolas called back.

There! She can hear the voice.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

The mountain starts to shake and shiver. Rocks begin falling, forcing the Fellowship up against the cliff side.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouted, then steps forward and starts shouting in a language.

A lightening bolt strikes the top above them and snow comes tumbling down, burying the Fellowship. Tsunade manages to shove snow away from herself, then looks to see that they too have shaken much of it off.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn admonished.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli proclaimed. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Tsunade can see the look of fear on Gandalf's face.

_He definitely does not want us going through there_. Tsunade thought apprehensively. _Doesn't he know that people get killed when someone holds back on a piece of information . . .? Maybe I should demand what it is. But if it is revealed, an argument might break out to delay us even further. Gah, what to do? What to do?_

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf next said.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir yelled. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo," Gandalf pressed.

"We will go through the Mines," Frodo announced.

"So be it," Gandalf stated as if going to his death.

They eventually make their way back down the mountain, leaving the cold and snow behind. It is nightfall by the time they reach the foot of the mountain and spend the night there. It is after they get a fire started and settle down that Tsunade suddenly feels a Killing Intent, along with a flash of an image of herself getting torn to shreds and eaten.

She is about to voice her concern when a harsh booming howl fills the night.

"That was no mere wolf!" Boromir gasped intently as he jumps to his feet.

More such howls follow.

"Wargs!" Gandalf shouted as he too is on his feet. "Hurry and form a circle around the Hobbits!"

Tsunade joins in with her jutsu at "full" capacity. The howls get closer and she sees eyes gleaming in the dark up ahead. A warg stalks in closer and she can now see that it is bigger than Bill the pony, who is huddled against a cliff face. Its head almost bear-like.

The warg charges right at Tsunade with its jaws wide open, believing her to be the weakest. Tsunade is quick to firmly grab hold of its jaws with both hands and rips them wide apart with little effort, causing the warg to wail in pain. She quickly flips it over onto its back, whips out her chakra scalpel, and slices through its throat, severing its carotid arteries and jugular veins without even cutting its hide.

More wargs come out of the night, circling their newfound prey. Prey they are quick to discover has teeth. Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir slash, stab, and hack any warg foolish enough to get too close to them. Legolas shoots them with arrows. Gandalf blinds some with a bright flash of light, of which Tsunade is quick to take advantage of as she jumps onto the back of one warg and severs its spine at the base of its head with her chakra scalpel. No easy feat since a chakra scalpel requires precise use. She follows through with a Heavenly Kick of Pain upon the head of another warg, feeling its skull crack beneath her foot, killing it instantly.

Gimli gets trapped by a warg as he is trying to keep it back with his ax, only to have it wedged within its jaws. Tsunade darts over and slaps the warg on its nape, performing the Body Pathway Derangement Technique that scrambles the nervous system. The warg ends up opening its jaws wide and staggering backward. Gimli frees his ax and hacks the warg to death.

Another warg attempts to get at the Hobbits, but Tsunade dashes at it with inhuman speed and kicks it fully in the side of its head, snapping its head around so that it does a three-sixty. It is already dead as she had felt its skull crack beneath her foot. Another lunges for her, but she is quick to grab it by its bottom jaw and hoist it up, exposing its throat for her to slash with her chakra scalpel.

The rest of the pack now decide to flee.

"Hopefully they won't be coming back," Gandalf sighed. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone voices that they are. Tsunade goes around to check for any serious injuries and finds that there are none.

"I've never seen anyone kill wargs with their fists and feet before, Miss Tsunade!" Sam gasped. "And with such ease too!"

"Well, they still gave me a workout," Tsunade answered.

"And since you claim to be diminished," Frodo added, "I can only imagine how the battle would have gone if you were not."

"Then this battle would've gotten a lot messier," Tsunade chuckled.

"What did you do to that warg that was attacking me?" Gimli inquired.

"I simply confused his nervous system by making him open his jaws instead of closing them, and backing away from you instead of pushing into you. Then again, I could've simply killed it, but it was your kill."

"Well, thank you very much, lass."

"It's going to be a long night," Aragorn said. "We should make a few more fires spaced out and stay within them."

They do just that as Legolas takes the night watch. Being an Elf he is ideally suited for this since his kind do not actually sleep, but merely go through a brief trance-like state that suffices as sleep.

By dawn, they are on their way. They walk all day and even by the time the sun is setting they have still yet to reach it.

"We cannot rest," Gandalf proclaimed. "We must reach Moria when the moon is high."

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because we will need the moon in order to enter Moria."

_Their moon must involve some kind of jutsu on Moria_. Tsunade thought.

They continue their journey as the day continues fading into night.


	6. Chapter 5

It is well into night by the time they come into view of Moria, of which Gimli is eager to point out.

"Those are quite the walls," Tsunade noted as she stares at the sheer cliffs that seem to be miles high spreading out for miles off to either side. "Is it a fortress, Gimli-san?"

"It's a city to be exact. Also known as Khazad-dûm, the oldest Dwarf realm in existence."

"Why do Dwarves live underground?" Tsunade asked.

"Why do Men and Elves live above ground?" Gimli countered. "Living within mountains is in our nature."

"We Hobbits make our homes out of hills," Sam said.

"Different strokes for different folks," Tsunade mused.

They arrive at the shore of a lake and walk along it. Tsunade senses something in that lake. Something predatory. She also notices that the moonlight shimmering on the surface is unusually reflective. Too reflective. She walks up to the water, dips her hand in, and raises it to take a sample in the palm of her hand. She sniffs it to find that it has an odd smell, then tastes it.

She spits it back out as quickly as possible, and keeps spitting several more times to clear her mouth of the horrid taste. Aragorn hands her a water sack and she eagerly takes a mouthful, swishes it around, then spits it out.

"Absolutely do not drink from that lake!" Tsunade rasped intently with a wry expression.

"Why do you suppose it's defiled?" Pippin asked uneasily as he stares out at that lake.

"By Orcs probably," Boromir replied. "They're known to deliberately do this sort of thing."

"Let us proceed along as quietly as we can," Gandalf said.

_I don't think Orcs did this_. Tsunade thought uneasily.

They continue onward. The shore becomes narrower until it is only roughly ten feet wide from the shoreline to the cliff.

"Is there an entrance around here?" Tsunade said as she looks the cliff face over.

"The Doors of Durin are around here somewhere," Gimli answered.

"Why have doors so close to the shoreline?" Sam asked.

"There wasn't a lake here one time," Gimli said. "It was just a river."

"Then that means something must've blocked its flow," Tsunade said as she stares out over that blackened lake. "And by the looks of it, it happened a very long time ago."

"I just hope the doors are not underwater," Frodo said.

"I don't believe they are, Frodo," Gandalf said.

"Then those doors should be easy to find," Tsunade added.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said and taps the cliff with his ax.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said dryly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Legolas said sarcastically, prompting a snort from Gimli.

"Let's hope somebody forgot to close them," Tsunade said with a chuckle.

Gandalf stops before a section of the cliff and feels it, then looks up as the clouds move away to reveal a full moon. Tsunade watches a set of doors appear in a bright white glow in the form of arched doorways with exotic patterns and lettering above it.

"So those are the Doors of Durin," she marveled. "Beautiful craftwork."

"It is, isn't it," Gandalf agreed. "The substance is ithildin and it mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

"So a visit in the daytime is out of the question."

"That it is, my dear," Gandalf mused, then turns serious. "Now then, it reads, The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and Enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple," Gandalf answered casually. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

"Friend," Tsunade announced.

Nothing happens, yet Gandalf does turn to look at her curiously.

"It does say, Speak Friend and Enter," she explained, "so I thought saying friend would do it. What about in other languages, Gandalf-sama?"

"Yes, of course!" Gandalf gasped, and he first says the Dwarvish word for friend and gets nothing too, then . . .

"Mellon," Gandalf next said.

The doors rumble open outward on their own, revealing the blackened interior. Gandalf looks back at Tsunade smiling.

"The Elvish word for friend," he explained. "It was that simple after all. Good thinking, Tsunade my dear."

_That smell!_ Tsunade thought with unease as her face twitches. She starts getting a sense of death from inside, as if drifting out like a foul wind.

Once the doors fully open, the Fellowship is ready to go inside.

"Before we go in," Aragorn announced, "we should send Bill on his way. He may be a brave pony, but a mine is no place for him."

"We're going to leave him here?" Sam said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home," Aragorn said assuredly as he begins removing Bill's gear.

_Not before he becomes a meal for those wargs_. Tsunade thought dourly.

She turns to look into the darkness of the mine and sees Gandalf fiddling with a crystal on top of his staff. The sound of splashing grabs her attention to see that Merry had thrown a rock into the water. Pippin is about to throw a rock too, but Aragorn is quick to grab his arm.

"Do not disturb the water." His tone gruff.

There! She catches sight of something stirring in the water. Already she feels a sense of sluggishness. As if it were disturbed out of its sleep. She sees that the others, especially Aragorn, can sense it as well.

The Fellowship enter Moria.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli proclaimed. "Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red meat off the bone!"

Gandalf blows on the crystal and a light appears, which grows brighter. Tsunade did not need that light to know what had happened in here as she can sense the violent death inside.

"This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin," Gimli still bragged, "and they call it a Mine . . . A Mine!"

Gandalf's light finally brightens enough to fully reveal what Tsunade had feared beforehand. Skeletons of Dwarves lying everywhere riddled with arrows, one of which Tsunade plucks out to examine.

"This is no mine," Boromir said dourly. "It's a tomb."

Gimli babbles his denial and runs up to a corpse and cries out. Legolas clasps hold of the arrow that Tsunade still holds to examine it closely.

"Goblins," he gasped and takes an arrow out of his quiver to knock in his bow. Everyone else pulls out their respective weapons and Tsunade powers up her jutsu as she tosses the arrow aside.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir stated intently. "Now get out of here! Get out!"

A Killing Intent washes over Tsunade along with a brief flash of tentacles.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin yelled simultaneously.

Tsunade jumps over their heads with her body at a vertical as if flying. She sees a hand-like tentacle clasping Frodo's ankle and dragging him toward the water. She hits the ground and immediately rolls back up onto her feet then grabs that tentacle, feeling its sliminess. She whips out her chakra scalpel and slashes that odd tentacle, severing the nerves within it and lets go. The tentacle goes limp and releases Frodo. Sam hacks into that tentacle anyway and it withdraws back into the lake.

More tentacles come flying out of the water toward them, knocking the Hobbits back while Tsunade is quicker by dodging one. Another tentacle grabs Frodo and this time lifts him up into the air and over the water. Tsunade tries to run toward Frodo, only to be blocked by more huge tentacles waving about, stirring up the water. She slashes at them with her chakra scalpel and notices that Aragorn and Boromir have joined her as they slash their share of tentacles.

Frodo dangles high in the air and Tsunade sees the creature finally reveal itself, then open its huge mouth wide with a bellowing roar in order to stuff Frodo into it. She leaps at Frodo and manages to grab hold of him while slashing the tentacle with her chakra scalpel at the same time. It lets go of Frodo as she bears her weight down to discourage its grip even further. She lands on the surface of the water and sprints to shore, covering the distance in a couple of seconds.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted.

Tsunade is the first to run in, all the way to the stairs. She turns and can make out the rest of the Fellowship running in as that huge octopus-like creature begins chasing them. Legolas shoots an arrow into it, causing it to roar in pain. The creature continues its pursuit of the Fellowship, who now run inside. The creature clasps the doorframes, pulling itself out of the water. The weight and strength of the creature ends up ripping down the doors and surrounding rock, causing a cave-in. The rumbling is deafening as Tsunade is thrown into darkness, not knowing if the rest are safe.

Soon, everything goes quiet and the crystal atop Gandalf's staff brightens up the room, causing Tsunade to sigh with relief. Tsunade looks down at Frodo, who has his face pressing against her impressive bosom and puts him down.

"Is everyone okay?" Tsunade asked eagerly as she hurries up to Gandalf. She looks around and counts eight of them, all looking well.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said gravely, "we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

"Like what?" Tsunade asked.

"Quietly now," Gandalf chided gently. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

They travel over narrow bridges, through more caverns, both narrow and huge, and up and down great stairs. There are bas-reliefs and statues, both chipped and shattered. They frequently encounter the skeletons of Dwarves either riddled with arrows or hacked up. The darkness always presses close to them. Though it is not absolutely dark beyond Gandalf's staff as there are the odd shafts of light beaming down.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Tsunade asked.

"There used to be thousands of light wells in the roof that would let the sunlight in, making the inside as bright as the outside," Gimli answered.

"I guess the Orcs decided that they didn't want light," Tsunade said.

"That's because they prefer darkness over light," Aragorn said.

"I haven't felt their presence," she said. "Maybe they left?"

"No, they're still here," Gandalf said. "But Khazad-dûm is massive, so they cannot properly patrol it all. If we just remain quiet, then they won't discover us."

Gandalf stops alongside a wall and strokes it. Tsunade sees white veins in the rock.

"The wealth of Moria," Gandalf said, "is not in gold, or jewels . . . but mithril."

"What's that?" Tsunade asked.

"Also known as true silver, and more precious than gold," Gandalf explained. "It is the strongest and hardest metal known . . . and yet can remain quite light. It gleams more brightly than silver. Behold."

He shines his crystal brighter and the light reveals a bottomless cavern.

"That is one hell of a view," Tsunade quipped.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf said.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli gasped.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "I never told him that its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Tsunade glances with a wry expression around at the skeletons of Dwarves who have died violently.

"Are these Orcs always so violent?" Tsunade asked.

"Aye, that they are, lass," Gimli answered dourly. "Hideous creatures. If they're in a bad mood, they'll kill you; if they're in a good mood, they'll capture you for sport."

"And I take it their sport means playing games of rape and torture with their victims," Tsunade asked with rhetorical dryness.

Gimli looks up at her grimly and nods.

"Then let's hope that they're always in a very bad mood," Pippin squeaked.

"They used to be Elves one time," Legolas said in a tone that hinted shame.

"What?" Tsunade mused.

"There was a Vala named Melkor," Legolas said. "He rebelled against Eru, the Creator, because he believed that he was being denied his right to rule over creation. He is now known by the name, Morgoth, which means, Black Foe. All evil that was and currently plagues Middle-earth started with him. Our people awoke at the beginning of the First Age of the Stars and he captured some of them and took them to Utumno, his breeding pits. In that foul place, he distorted their forms and minds to the point that they were no longer Elves." His tone now sad, almost as if he were to cry. "And from them, he bred more Orcs."

"Pretty wicked fellow then," Tsunade said snidely. "Does Sauron have a connection to him?"

"Yes, he does," Gandalf answered, "He was once called Mairon and became ensnared by Morgoth into becoming his chief servant. Sauron means abhorred."

"What happened to this Morgoth, Gandalf-sama?"

"In the Undying Lands, the Valar lost patience with Morgoth. They raised an army consisting of Maiar and Elves and sent them to Middle-earth . . . By then, Morgoth had wiped out the Elf kingdoms so that the Elves and Men were made refugees. That war lasted almost fifty years, but in the end, they were finally able to storm Morgoth's fortress Angband and dragged that fallen Vala out . . . They bound him in chains and carried him up into the sky beyond the limits of the world, and cast him into the Void . . . where he dwells still. That war marked the end of the First Age of the Sun and Moon and the beginning of the Second one. Sauron was in hiding, but from his master in shame because he had been defeated in a battle long before the War of Wrath."

"And now Sauron carries on his master's legacy," Tsunade said glumly. _Like Kabuto is with Orochimaru's_.

Time seems to have no meaning as they continuously walk. It seems as if eternity is passing by. Not only that, but she had been feeling the presence of something evil. Something distant.

Something . . . powerful.

It is when they rest for the night that Tsunade manages to confront Gandalf when he has a moment alone.

"Alright out with it," she whispered. "There's something more than Orcs in here, isn't there?"

"There are also Trolls," Gandalf whispered back. "They are huge lumbering creatures. Not very smart, but no less dangerous."

"I've been feeling the present of something else more powerful," Tsunade pressed.

Gandalf gives her a dour expression.

"Out with it," Tsunade commanded under her breath. "I've dealt with missions that failed tragically because someone didn't give the proper intel."

Gandalf sighs deeply.

"There's a Balrog in here," he finally answered grimly. "They were thought to have been wiped out in the War of Wrath, but the one in here obviously survived by hiding away. And it would've remained hidden if the Dwarves had not delved too deeply. Like Sauron, they were Morgoth's servants."

"And you never thought to tell the others?!" Tsunade gasped in a hiss with shrunken pupils.

"Is something wrong over there?" Legolas asked as he walks up to them.

Gandalf gives Tsunade a long hard look as she glares back at him. He gets up and goes over to the rest of the Fellowship.

"There's a Balrog in here," he said simply.

Legolas gasps as he pales quite visibly with a look of terror. Aragorn is more subdued but no less stunned. The rest of the Fellowship look uneasy.

"So the rumors are true!" Legolas gasped.

"I-I always suspected that something bad happened here," Gimli started sheepishly. "There were rumors, but I didn't believe them. I didn't want to believe them. And to think that a leftover from the Dark Times survived?! I just hope Balin managed to escape."

"What's a Balrog?" Pippin asked with unease.

"They were the fiery servants of Morgoth," Legolas answered fretfully, "believed to have perished in the War of Wrath. But one had obviously survived and hid itself for thousands of years here in Moria . . . until the Dwarves mined too deeply and awoke it."

"You knew this whole time," Boromir hissed slowly with a scowl while stalking up to Gandalf and getting in his face, "and yet you believed it wasn't worth mentioning . . . ? Orcs and Trolls are one thing, but a being equal to Sauron himself . . . ?! Can you imagine it getting its hands on the Ring?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Gandalf hissed back. "And I did have a reason for not mentioning it. We would've argued about it incessantly and got furthered delayed. Time is against us . . . And as Aragorn had mentioned, we would've got too close to Isengard. Saruman has a new breed of Orcs that are better than the regular ones. I will not risk bringing the Ring anywhere close to Saruman!"

"Gandalf-sama is right," Tsunade said, trying to diffuse the situation. "We have to keep as far away from Saruman as possible."

"Let's try to get some sleep," Aragorn next spoke.


	7. Chapter 6

Their long journey through Moria is one of monotony insofar as Tsunade is concerned. Every time they bed down for the "night", she feels that they will be attacked in their sleep. A concern shared by the rest of the Fellowship as there is always someone on guard, usually Legolas.

It is at one point in their journey they are going up a flight of stairs and reach a junction with three doorways in front of them. Gandalf stands there for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems . . . I may have forgotten about this place."

"Maybe the Orcs changed it," Tsunade said wittingly, trying to relieve the situation.

"Anyway, we should rest."

Tsunade sits near Gandalf as he smokes his pipe, along with Frodo. She notices Frodo looking over the side intently and rushes alongside him to see someone scurrying up from down below. Something gangly and small. She wonders if its one of those Orcs. Frodo hurries over to Gandalf.

"There's something down there!"

"It's Gollum," Gandalf answered casually without moving.

"Gollum," Frodo whispered.

"The five-hundred-year-old Hobbit who found the Ring?" Tsunade whispered as she stands alongside Frodo.

"Aye, the very one. He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr!" Frodo whispered with shock.

"Escaped?" Gandalf asked then looks at Frodo. "Or was set loose? And now the Ring has drawn him here . . . He won't never be rid of his need to find it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called, before the Ring found him . . . Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo said contemptously as he shoots a glare over toward Gollum.

"Pity?" Gandalf replied disquietingly as he gives such a look at Frodo. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

"Maybe he can't, but I can," Tsunade whispered coldly. "I have personally killed ninja. And as Hokage, I have ordered the deaths of those from my village who turned renegade."

"But we are not ninja, Lady Tsunade," Gandalf countered pleadingly. "We are just simple folk. Gollum is even simpler folk still."

"That still won't stop him from trying to take the Ring back, Gandalf-sama. And we must assume that Sauron had him set loose . . . I must kill him." As she rises to make her move while glaring out to where Gollum is.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement," Gandalf pleaded softly as she grabs hold of her sleeve. "Even the very wise cannot assume all ends."

"It'll be quick clean painless-"

"Please, Lady Tsunade, I'm begging you!" Gandalf rasped pleadingly as he tightens his grip. "Leave Gollum alone . . . ! My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play in, for good or ill. Before this is over . . . the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Tsunade growls a sigh of frustration, then looks out to where Gollum was last seen.

"Have it your way," she growled, prompting Gandalf to release her. "I'll leave that Gollum alone, but . . . if he gets a hold of the Ring while I'm around, I will kill him." As she sends her Killing Intent out toward where Gollum is, giving him a mental image of her twisting his head off.

She catches sight of the shadowy figure of Gollum scurrying away. She smiles after having distinctively hearing a soft yelp coming from him, while feeling the chill of fear roll off him.

"I do believe that he won't be coming near us from now on," Gandalf noted with both a whimsical yet serious tone.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me," Frodo lamented softly as he looks off. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide," Gandalf said. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us . . . There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought . . . Oh! Its that way."

"He's remembered," Merry said with relief as he jumps up.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf replied as he walks up to the doorway in question. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The Fellowship enter a massive cavern where Tsunade can make out massive pillars in the dark. She feels relieved that there are no more crevices.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said as he holds up his staff and shines its light brighter to reveal a forest of those massive beautiful ornate pillars. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener make no mistake," Sam commented respectfully.

"There must've been millions of Dwarves living here one time," Tsunade said impressively while looking around.

"Something like that," Gimli replied. "We were never a numerous people."

They walk through the massive dead city until Gimli runs off and Gandalf calls out to him. The Fellowship run after Gimli as he enters a room with two large double doors that are already open and stuck full of arrows. Inside, there is a shaft of light illuminating the room but shines upon what Tsunade believes to be a tomb. Around them is death and destruction as skeletons of slain Dwarves lie everywhere and wrecked odds and ends. There are weapons lying around and a well is nearby. Gimli laments and cries as he kneels at that tomb.

"Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria" Gandalf read reverently. "He is dead then . . . It's as I feared."

Gimli continues to cry.

_Poor guy, I know what that's like_. Tsunade lamented inwardly as she thinks of Dan and Nawaki.

Tsunade peeks back outside to have a quick look around, then pulls her head in and leans up against the wall next to the doors and folds her arms. She watches Gandalf blow dust off a large book while Pippin holds onto his hat and staff.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas whispered.

Gandalf finds the section and begins reading aloud.

"They have taken the Bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep . . . We cannot get out . . . A shadow moves in the dark . . . We cannot get out . . . They are coming."

"A last stand," Tsunade said grimly.

A ringing crash startles her into seeing a guilty-looking Pippin standing next to a well with a now headless skeleton as the rest of the skeleton falls in, along with the chain and bucket attached to it. Peals of metal clash down the well shaft fade during its descent . . . until there is silence.

"This is going to get really ugly, really fast," Tsunade moaned with a sleepy expression with shrunken irises and a large sweatdrop.

"Fool of a Took," Gandalf snapped as he shuts the large book, puts it down, and snatches his hat and staff away from him. "Throw yourself in next time and rid of us your stupidity."

Tsunade next stiffens at the distant sound of a boom. Another boom sounds and she looks out the doors. The booms quicken and she can tell that they are drums. She feels a multitude of Killing Intent coming their way, along with howling and yodeling and ends up seeing a horde of Orcs running toward their position, with one of them leading a large misshapen manlike beast by a chain that carries a huge mace.

She quickly shuts those doors and presses her back against them. "There's a lot of 'em, and a huge man beast!"

"They have a cave Troll," Boromir proclaimed sarcastically.

"Lady Tsunade, jam one of these across!" Legolas shouted as he runs forward while carrying a pair of axes.

She grabs one as Legolas jams one across the doors and jams hers across them as well with the head in the opposite direction. Aragorn and Boromir also help by jamming more weapons around the place into the doors and propping spears up against them. They back away and take up their positions for the coming onslaught.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted to the Hobbits.

The doors rattle as the Orcs assault it. Tsunade is at the front with Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir. Gimli lets out an enraged bellow.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

"Four days through this place and not an enemy in sight!" Tsunade shouted. "Until _someone_ alerted them!" Emphasizing someone as she momentarily glares back at Pippin who has his sword out with the other Hobbits.

Holes begin to appear in the doors and Legolas fires an arrow, causing an Orc to squeal. Aragorn also fires an arrow, causing another Orc to squeal. But more holes continue to appear in the doors as the blades of axes and spears appear. Those holes keep getting bigger.

The doors finally burst away as the Orcs rush in. Within that instance, Tsunade can see that they are indeed hideous misshapen creatures with black wild hair and large wild eyes. They wear ragged clothes, armor, and brandish wicked looking swords, axes, spears, and clubs. Some also bear shields. Also within that instance, she can discern that they lack true fighting skill and are going to be mere brawlers instead, while also understanding that they will try to use their numbers and ferocity to their advantage.

An Orc armed with an ax and shield rushes toward Tsunade while shrieking maniacally, but she thrust kicks him, shattering his shield and connects with his torso to rupture his internal organs as he goes flying backwards into his comrades, knocking them down. Another Orc attempts to hack her with a serrated sword, but she sends him flying with a punch in his face, caving it in. Another Orc has the misfortune of targeting Tsunade as she swiftly grabs his head with both hands, violently twists to her right breaking his neck, and with violent casualness hurls him away to her left with just her right hand without looking to where his head gets brutally smashed against the wall.

A phlegmy roar gets her attention and the battle pauses for the moment as everyone looks to see a cave Troll being led in by a chain as it smashes down the rest of the doors with its mace. The battle picks up once again as Legolas shoots the large misshapen man-like beast, but it does not stop and raises its massive mace to smash Sam, who manages to dodge it by crawling between its legs. The Troll looks down curiously.

Tsunade immediately delivers her Heavenly Kick of Pain onto the back of its head. She grunts at finding that Troll skull is much harder than Orc skull. But it still has an effect as it had hurt the Troll, causing it to stumble over onto its hands and knees. She flips away from it and lands gracefully. A few Orcs try to swarm her, only to die for their attempt as she sends them all flying, courtesy of a quick roundhouse kick.

The battle rages on. Tsunade's movements are a blur to their eyes, yet fatally precise as Orcs are knocked off their feet from a single blow of either her fists or feet, shattering their bones or rupturing their organs, or both.

_When are these ugly bastards gonna stop coming?! Then I might be able to do something about that Troll! _Tsunade thought through the battle as that Troll keeps bellowing and roaring nearby while swinging its mace around wildly.

She keeps her focus on the Orcs and decides to let the rest of the Fellowship deal with that Troll. It is at one point that she feels a chill and hazards a look and does a double take of iris shrinking horror as the Troll had cornered Frodo and had stabbed him with a spear. She turns her attention back to an Orc who had stabbed her through the stomach with its own spear. It laughs maniacally, only for Tsunade to chop the spearhead off, grab the Orc by his throat with one hand, lift him up and slam him onto his back. She follows through with an ax kick, crushing his skull, splattering his brains and black blood across the floor.

Tsunade notices that all the Orcs are now dead and the Fellowship are focusing their attention upon the Troll. It tosses Merry off, but Pippin is still on its back stabbing away. She removes the spear from her stomach and next jumps onto the back of the now tired and wounded Troll. With the spearhead in one hand, she grabs hold of Pippin with the other. She sees Legolas lining up for a shot to the Troll's head. She times her stab with Pippin's, causing the Troll to bellow in pain as it throws its head back. Legolas shoots an arrow into its head from the underside of its chin, skewering it through the brain as the tip of the arrow protrudes out through its crown. She releases the spear as she pulls Pippin away while jumping off and pushing with her feet, causing the Troll to fall forward. She lands upon her feet and puts Pippin down, then groans at the pain of her wound, but she had once received and survived worse.

She runs over to Frodo before the others can reach him.

"He's alive!" She gasped with shock over seeing him uninjured.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt," Frodo gasped.

"You should be dead," Aragorn gasped. "That spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

"I think that there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf mused playfully.

Tsunade then takes notice of that silvery shirt and pulls his shirt up to fully reveal it.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasped. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"Now what about you, Lady Tsunade?" Boromir gasped as he looks at her wound.

"I've had worse," she grunted dismissively.

More shrieks and yowls are heard from outside and they turn to see more shadows moving on the walls outside.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf commanded.

The Fellowship runs out of the tomb and through Dwarrowdelf. Tsunade glances around to see more Orcs swarming out of everywhere like ants. Thousands. Tens of thousands of shrieking yodeling Orcs, even crawling down the pillars themselves like ninja. They come from all directions and end up trapping the Fellowship, forcing them into a tight circle. The Orcs continue to shriek, howl, and yodel as they jab at the Fellowship menacingly with their spears. Their hideous faces alight with a collective glee that promises torment if not outright death. They seem almost Elf-like.

_Bred from Elves_. Tsunade remembered what Gandalf had told her of their origins.

A guttural roar is heard far behind the Fellowship. The Orcs go quiet and look toward the source, as does the Fellowship. Tsunade can see what looks like the light of a massive fire from down the hallway. The Orcs all screech and run away, vanishing into the darkness, leaving the Fellowship alone. Another guttural roar is heard, accented with a growl.

"Is that . . . ?" Boromir rasped, not wanting to finish.

Another guttural roar is heard. That is when Tsunade feels the monstrous Killing Intent coming from down that way. Images of themselves getting burned up flash through her mind.

"The Balrog?" She gasped.

"Yes," Gandalf stated. "But this foe is beyond you. Run!"

The Fellowship manage to run out of Dwarrowdelf and into a cavern. Boromir almost falls over a bottomless ledge, causing him to drop his torch and fight for his balance. Tsunade and Legolas manage to grab him and pull him back. Gandalf is the last to stumble in.

"Gandalf," Aragorn asked with concern.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near." As he points it out and Tsunade can see a bridge in the distance.

They hear the Balrog roar from behind them and look to see a red fiery glow appear from where they came through.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf shouted as he shoves Aragorn forward, then strides past him. "Swords are no more use here!"

They run down stairs and are forced to stop before a broken set that leaves a gap. Legolas jumps across and looks back to the others. A loud slam is heard and Tsunade looks back to see a fiery glow the way them came from, followed by a roar. Pieces of rock fall from the ceiling. Legolas urges Gandalf to jump and he does so.

Arrows begin to rain down on them as Orc archers are stationed up above. Legolas and Aragorn take out their bows and start shooting arrows at them. Orc archers begin falling into the abyss down below.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yelled as he grabs each of them and jumps across the gap with a shout, and just in time as a large chunk of the stairs where they had been standing falls away. They land safely on the other side. Aragorn grabs Sam and hurls him across the gape to the others, then turns to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," Gimli said defiantly as he holds up his hand up to ward Aragorn away.

Then makes a huge leap, but not quite as Tsunade gasps, only to be relieved then chuckle as Legolas grabs him by his beard, much to Gimli's protest. Aragorn starts shooting arrows up at the Orcs as Legolas pulls Gimli to safety.

Tsunade begins to feel the ledge they are on about to crumble and grabs both Aragorn and Frodo, then jumps backward just before the section of stairs they were on gives way.

"Thanks!" Aragorn stated.

"Now I am going to toss you to them!" Tsunade proclaimed as she takes a firm hold of Aragorn.

She hurls him across that gap with all of her strength, making him fly. He collides with Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli who just barely manage to stop his momentum. They help Aragorn regain his bearings and he turns to stare back up at Tsunade with a stunned look as do the others. The Balrog behind them roars louder and tries to smash its way through, causing more debris to fall.

"Hang on, Frodo-san," Tsunade said as she crouches low and grabs him, then leaps with all of her chakra-enhanced strength.

She sails across the chasm and over the bewildered Fellowship as they duck on a reflex while they watch her practically fly over their heads to land behind them. Tsunade turns and releases Frodo and notes everyone's bewildered looks. The stairs they were on begin to fall.

"Come on, run!" Gandalf shouted, causing everyone to hurry down the stairs, with Tsunade now in the front.

They run into another section of Dwarrowdelf as a fire rages off to one side and Tsunade looks back to Gandalf, who now has his sword drawn.

_If swords are of no more use here, then why does he have his drawn?_

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted as he points down the other way with his now drawn sword.

Tsunade runs with the Fellowship as she hears a chilling roar behind her. She next feels a presence as it suddenly gets so much hotter. She stops and looks back to see something that makes her gasp with shrunken irises and her heart to skip a beat. It is a massive man-like bat-winged creature made of smoke-like blackness and billowing red fire. Its head is of a bestial skull with great curled horns, two furnaces for eyes, and two more for nostrils. It opens its mouth to reveal a flaming cavern for a throat as its roar sounds like a colossal blast furnace.

_What power!_ She gasped inwardly. _I-I think it's stronger than a Tailed Beast!_

The Balrog begins striding toward them and Tsunade is quick to turn and run. She can feel the tremors of its footsteps.

"What a terrifying creature! And there used to be more of them?!" Tsunade shouted to Gandalf. "This Morgoth must've truly been a horror for this world!"

"That's an understatement!" Gandalf shouted back. "Now hurry, Tsunade! Run! Run as fast as you can!"


	8. Chapter 7

Tsunade runs across the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. She heads up the stairs and stops near the top with the others to watch as Gandalf had stopped halfway across the bridge to face the Balrog as it stops at the front of the bridge.

_So that's why he has his sword out! _Tsunade thought. _He's gonna challenge it!_

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted defiantly.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed as he gets restrained by Boromir.

The Balrog draws itself up to its full size and enhances it fire, attempting to intimidate Gandalf, who does not back down. Tsunade smirks and continues to watch with the rest of the Fellowship as the Balrog forms a sword of fire. It attempts to strike Gandalf, but he forms a barrier and its sword shatters. The Balrog roars at him. It next forms a whip of fire and cracks it, sending a roar of a thunderclap throughout the place. It next takes a step onto the bridge.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" As Gandalf raises his staff then slams its end against the bridge, creating an explosion.

The Balrog strolls forward as it raises its whip. The section of bridge underneath it suddenly collapses, causing it to fall. Tsunade expects it to simply fly up given its huge wings, but since it had been caught off guard and the gap the bridge spans is quite narrow in proportion to the Balrog, it won't be able to do so. Gandalf turns away.

Only to have the Balrog's whip wrap around his ankle and pull him down.

"Gandalf-sama!" Tsunade exclaimed with shrunken irises and runs to him.

But he disappears over the edge before she can reach him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Frodo is heard screaming behind her.

Tsunade stares at where Gandalf had been as she trembles with gnashed teeth and shrunken irises. Tears stream down her cheeks as she feels so helpless. She turns and bounds up the stairs, catching a look of despair on Frodo's face as he is being carried away by Boromir. She rounds the corner and goes up another set of stairs and is relieved to see light pouring out from around a corner.

They run outside into daylight and relief overwhelms her, thankful that they are now outside. And since it is daytime, those Orcs won't be following them. She looks around to see the devastated looks on Sam, Merry, and Pippin's faces. Bormir is restraining Gimli. Tsunade feels like she did back when either on, or had given, S-rank missions that had failed. Those tended to fail because one or more of the ninjas carrying them out got killed. Comrades, and loved ones, who were alive the day before, only to be dead the next. Rule number twenty-five stated that a ninja is to never show emotion because getting emotional interfered with their ability to function.

That is only an ideal, however, as ninjas are still human.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn called casually as he wipes his sword blade off.

_That is how a proper ninja should act_. Tsunade thought respectfully, yet sadly.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir admonished.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn admonished. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien . . . Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Tsunade, get them up."

"Come on, Sam, he's right," Tsunade stated gently as she lifts him gently.

"Are you going to be okay, Tsunade?" Aragorn asked as he gestures to her wound.

"This," as she looks at the wound in her side. "I've had worse. I can heal it, though not quickly anymore. But I'll do it now."

She performs the Creation Rebirth Technique, but due to her diminished jutsu, it is slow going. She nevertheless feels relieved that she can at least use this technique.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called, then looks to see him walking away in the distance. "Frodo!"

Frodo stops walking and turns to face him. Tsunade feels empathy for him as she can see the heartbroken look on his face.

_I hope we don't lose any more people_. She thought with concern.

They are soon on their way, with Aragorn now leading. In time, they come upon what Tsunade notes is dense forest off in the distance.

"That is the realm of Lothlórien," Aragorn said. "There we should be safe."

"Is it an Elf realm?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Legolas said. "It is ruled by Lord Celeborn and his wife Galadriel, the Lady of Light. Hopefully they will help us."

They go toward the Elf realm and are soon entering the forest. The trees are tall and beautiful, like around Rivendell. Tsunade feels her tension disappear, only to be replaced by the feeling of multiple presences, no Killing Intent though.

"Stay close young Hobbits," Gimli whispered as he beckons to them. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch . . . of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell . . . and are never seen again."

Tsunade notices Frodo's eyes seeming to glaze over, as if distracted by something.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, snapping Frodo out of his distractions.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli said haughtily. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

They are next surrounded by Elves pointing notched arrows upon bows at them.

"And the subtlety of a bear," Tsunade sighed as two of those Elves have their bows trained on her.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," an Elf said as he walks up to them.

Aragorn speaks to him in his native tongue.

"Aragorn," Gimli said. "These woods are peril. We should turn back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady," the head Elf said. "You cannot turn back. Follow me."

"Who is he?" Tsunade whispered to Aragorn.

"His name is Haldir, the Captain of the Guards."

They are led high up onto the large leaf of a mallorn tree. Tsunade watches as Haldir and Legolas exchange pleasantries in Elvish, then turns his attention to Aragorn and says something to him as well.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves," Gimli snarled. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir answered.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli snapped, then says something in his native tongue as well.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn hissed at Gimli.

"You seem to know a lot of languages, Aragorn-sama," Tsunade mused.

"That I do, Tsunade."

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir said as he directs his attention to Frodo. "You can go no further."

Tsunade watches as an argument, albeit a soft one, breaks out between Haldir and Aragorn. She looks at Frodo, who stares back at her. She suddenly feels troubled by him and ends up looking away.

_What was that all about?_ She mused inwardly.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain," Boromir said to Frodo. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

_Why, so you can carry it all the way back to Gondor?_ Tsunade thought derisively as she sneers at him.

That is when she notices Haldir walk up to Frodo. "You will follow me."

They follow Haldir all the way to the top of a hill that reveals a clearing beyond. A clearing insofar as there are a thick copse of trees that tower over the rest of the forest.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir said proudly. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The Fellowship are led into Caras Galadhon. Tsunade looks around at the colossal trees to see that there are buildings built upon them, connected by bridges.

"Since there are treehouses, then this must be a treepalace!" Tsunade gasped.

They walk up a winding staircase that takes them up into one such gigantic tree. Once at the top, they are made to stop before a set of stairs. At the top of those stairs Tsunade sees a male and female Elf shrouded in a gentle light as they start to descend the staircase. She is in awe of this pair.

_Amazing! So they are the Lord and Lady of this realm!_

Celebron and Galadriel stop at the base of the stairs.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here," Celebron announced. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone . . . Nine that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Tsunade feels uncomfortable, wondering if one of the others should say that. Maybe she should mention that and opens her mouth to speak.

"Gandalf the Grey," Galadriel suddenly said before she could, prompting Tsunade to close her mouth, "did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas then said. "A Balrog of Morgoth . . . For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel announced empathetically. "We do not yet know his full purpose."

She turns her gaze to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

She falls silent once again. Boromir starts weeping softly.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked with a touch of sarcasm. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel next said. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all . . . Yet hope remains while the Company is true . . . You." As Galadriel looks at Tsunade, who feels as if Galadriel's gaze is piercing right through her. "You are not of Middle-earth."

"N-No," Tsunade said. "No, I am not. I came here by accident."

_Your coming here may not be an accident, Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure_.

Tsunade gasps as her pupils shrink, knowing that Galadriel is inside her head. She cannot help but feel vulnerable, and a little bit violated. What thoughts is that Elf queen reading in her mind?!

"How odd," Galadriel mused with a hint of wonder. "Your people are of the race of Men . . . and yet wield the power of the Ainur!"

"I guess we do," Tsunade answered.

There is another moment of silence.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled," Galadriel announced gently to the Fellowship. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil . . . Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The Fellowship is led back down to the ground and up to an area where they may rest and freshen up. Tsunade feels relieved that she can have a proper bath, albeit away from the males. Her clothes are cleaned and repaired. They have a meal as they relax under canopies by a large tree.

It is at one point that singing drifts down from the trees.

"So sad," Tsunade sighed as she looks up and around, "and yet so beautiful and uplifting."

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas answered.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas said. "For me, the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam said. "There should be a verse about them."

Sam next stands and begins to recite:

The finest rockets ever seen.  
They burst in stars of blue and green.  
Or after thunder . . . silver showers.  
Came falling like a . . . rain of flowers.

"Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road," Sam next muttered.

"I don't think they're going to mention anything so petty like fireworks, Sam," Tsunade said. She gazes back upward as the lament continues. "Tell me, Legolas-sama, do you Elves sing like you're trying to be happy at a funeral?"

Legolas chuckles. "That's a good way to put it, Lady Tsunade."

"Why is that so?"

"I assume that you know that death is not inevitable for our kind?"

"Yes, I do."

"From the beginning of our existence, we have had to struggle against evil that wanted to wipe us out. We once had a civilization in Middle-earth, but it was destroyed and our glory diminished. We have had to deal with Mortal loved ones who inevitably died. We will continue to diminish ever further. Add to all this that there are Elves who are still alive, like Lady Galadriel, when they first saw the sun and moon shine upon Middle-earth. We also feel emotions more deeply than Mortals. So when all of this is put together, we are both happy that we have achieve everything, and sad that we have lost everything and will continue to lose them. And still live to have witnessed and will witness all of this."

Tsunade mentally digests that statement.

"That sounds so profound," she mused.

0000000000000000000000

Tsunade awakens to a presence and squints an eye open to see Galadriel walking by. She closes her eye, then senses someone else getting up and carefully looks once again to see Frodo following her. As quietly as the fog, Tsunade gets up and follows after Frodo.

Once she follows him far enough, she hides in the deep shade of a tree and watches as he walks down a flight of steps to where Galadriel is, who then takes a silver pitcher and fills it with water from a small waterfall. Near her is a large silver basin set up from the ground.

Tsunade listens intently.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked.

"What will I see?" Frodo asked.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." Galadriel starts pouring the water from her pitcher into the basin. "Things that were, things that are, and some things . . . that have not yet come to pass."

_So it shows the past, present, and future?!_ Tsunade thought.

Tsunade watches as Frodo steps up to look into the basin. A fiery glow comes from the basin and a familiar harsh whisper comes up from it. Frodo's expression is one of fright. The Ring slips out from underneath his shirt and dangles over the basin. Frodo begins to lean ever closer, though fighting against doing so. As if the Ring is growing heavier. Steam begins rising from that basin.

_What are you doing, Galadriel-sama?! Pull him back!_

She contemplates running out there to grab Frodo, but he manages to grab hold of the Ring and throw himself backward, falling to the ground. He gets back up and Tsunade feels relieved. Galadriel continues to stand there staring down at him.

"I know what it is you saw," she finally said. "For it is also in my mind."

_It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all._

Tsunade's pupils shrink with shock. Those were not her thoughts. _Does she know I'm here?!_

She watches Frodo take off the Ring and hold it out to Galadriel.

"You offer it to me freely?" Galadriel said with subtle astonishment.

_Frodo-san, you fool! _As Tsunade gnashes her teeth slightly in panic while her irises shrink and a bead of sweat trickles down her forehead.

"I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this," Galadriel said with a touch of yearning in her tone as she walks toward Frodo with her hand extended toward the Ring.

_This is bad! _Tsunade scowled fearfully as she tenses to make her move. _If she takes the Ring, I'll have to subdue her!_

"In place of a dark lord, you would have a QUEEN!" Galadriel next thundered as she stretches her arms wide and a glow envelopes her as wind blows from her, all the way up to Tsunade. Her voice like a multitude of different voices overlapping. "NOT DARK BUT BEAUTIFUL AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN! TREACHEROUS AS THE SEA! STRONGER THAN THE FOUNDATIONS OF THE EARTH! ALL SHALL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR!"

_No choice! I'll have to scramble her nervous system!_ Tsunade thought desperately as she readies to make her move the moment Galadriel snatches the Ring.

Galadriel suddenly goes back to normal as she fights for control and regains it.

"I passed the test," she sighed. "I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

Tsunade sighed softly as she relaxes and lowers herself back down.

"I cannot do this alone," Frodo said.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo," Galadriel answered. "To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." Then holds out her hand. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way . . . no one will."

"Then I know what I must do," Frodo said. "It's just . . . I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel next bends over to be closer to him.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," she said. "Return to your bed, Frodo Baggins."

Tsunade watches as Frodo bids Galadriel a goodnight and walks away. Galadriel keeps staring after Frodo, even when he is out of sight. Once he is out of sight, Tsunade also thinks of returning as well.

_You feared for me_. The thought went through Tsunade's head.


	9. Chapter 8

Tsunade walks out of the shade and up to Galadriel, knowing that the jig is up.

"Yeah, I did," Tsunade sighed.

"And you would've only made me sleep." As Galadriel turns to her.

"Yeah, I would've." Her tone of humorous thoughtfulness. "But then there would've been an uproar throughout the place. Look," as Tsunade suddenly turns serious, "I'm gonna get to the point: you shared with me that thought you had with Frodo-san . . . And If _he_ is going to be a problem, I may have to-"

"He's not Sasuke."

Tsunade cannot help but to feel slightly stunned about the casualness of that remark and Galadriel's new knowledge of her world. This of course came from Galadriel reading her mind.

"If you mean that he cannot do what we can do, then no," Tsunade said with a hint of frustration. "But he doesn't need to shatter boulders with his fists or unleash a summon just to overpower Frodo-san and flee with the Ring."

"He will try to take the ring," Galadriel said.

"Yes, that's what-" Tsunade began with frustration, only to stop and understand. "Oh . . . I get it now . . . He won't be successful."

Galadriel turns away and looks down at her mirror. "Will you look into the mirror?"

Tsunade stands there for a moment pondering that, then does so. At first, she doesn't see anything, only to start making out an image forming in the water. She sees a seashore of dunes and grass.

"I know that place! That's the beaches of the Land of Fire!"

In the next instance, there is a close-up image of a woman wearing a cloak bent over and back on.

"Who is-?"

Only to stop upon seeing the woman quickly straighten while turning around to look directly at her with a joyous expression and mouthing something.

"That's me!" As she looked back up at Galadriel with a shocked expression.

"That . . . is yet to happen," Galadriel said.

Tsunade gasps with delight. "Are you saying that I'll be going home?!"

"Not yet."

"Then when?!"

Galadriel is silent for a moment.

"You should return to bed," she answered and turns and walks away, almost gliding.

Tsunade leans over the pool while gripping the sides of the basin. Her eyes are shut tight as she shivers with frustration. She fights to suppress the urge of just running after Galadriel, grabbing her, and shaking the answer out of her. She sighs and opens her eyes to stare back down into that pool, but can only see the bottom of the basin once again.

She lets go of the basin and walks away.

_At least I know that I will return to my world. And from the looks of it, it won't be that far into the future either._

That at least makes her feel hopeful.

000000000000000000

The Fellowship is ready to move on as they stand next to a river. There are canoes for them to take. Celeborn and Galadriel are there to see them off. Tsunade helps Legolas load supplies into a boat where Merry and Pippin are sitting. She watches as Legolas takes a piece of what looks like large thick square golden crisp cake out.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread . . . One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"We have something similar back in my world. Military Rations pills, small pellets that replenished a ninja's chakra and nourish their body. Eating one enabled a ninja to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest."

When the time finally came for them to leave, Celeborn and Galadriel are there to see them off. Ten other Elves step forward with green cloaks and place them around each of the Fellowship's shoulders and hook them into place.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Tsunade fingers the cloak, knowing that she will be wearing this back to her world. _A fitting parting gift for when the time comes_.

Galadriel also presents each of them with a personal gift.

"And what sort of gift would you like, Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure?" Galadriel asked upon coming to Tsunade.

"You have already given me the gift of hope, Galadriel-sama. Along with this wonderful cloak." As she looks down briefly and fingers it.

Galadriel smiles.

"We bid you farewell, Fellowship," Galadriel next said. "And may the blessings of the Valar be with you."

They get into their boats and are off, with Tsunade sharing one with Legolas and Gimli. Legolas does the paddling. As they are going around the bend, she sees Galadriel give a motionless wave of goodbye.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting," Gimli grumbled. "For I've looked my last upon that . . . which is fairest. Argh, henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head . . . She gave me three."

"That was pretty generous of her," Tsunade mused.

"And what did you mean by her giving you hope, Tsunade?" Gimli asked.

"She let me look into her mirror and I saw myself wearing this cloak, but standing on a beach back in my world."

"Then you saw your future," Legolas said profoundly.

"She told me that it will come to pass, but not just yet."

"Whenever one sees their future in the Lady Galadriel's mirror," Legolas said, "it is something that will come to pass if an action is either done or avoided."

"Then it's obviously something I will have to do," Tsunade said.

The Fellowship continues to travel down the river. They soon reach the end of it as it empties into another larger river, of which is the River Anduin. As they travel further along, Tsunade begins to feel distant but multiple Killing Intents. She notes that Legolas noticed it too. A crow takes flight noisily and it.

_We're being tracked_. She thought.

The day ends and they go ashore to set up camp for the night. That is when she notices a small log floating down the river. She can feel a presence from it, but there is no one there. It comes to her that the presence is being hidden by the log.

She sees that Boromir noticed it too and walks up as Aragorn walks up too.

"Gollum," Aragorn said. "He has tracked us since Moria . . . I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"Gandalf begged me not to kill him," Tsunade said morosely.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it'll make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir said. "Minas Tirith is the safer road; you know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn said.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves," Boromir pleaded. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there's courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Aragorn turns away, but Boromir yanks him back. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

_Oh yeah, Galadriel-sama was definitely right_. Tsunade thought angrily as she is itching to tell Boromir off.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" Aragorn snapped.

Tsunade feels relief, knowing that Aragorn knew.

The next morning, they once again boat down the Anduin. As the day progresses, Tsunade can make out what looks to be two massive statues in the distance on either side of the river.

"What are those statues?" Tsunade asked.

"The Gates of Argonath," Legolas answered. "The Pillars of Kings. They are of Isildur and his brother, Anarion. They mark the northern border of Gondor."

They get ever closer to the statues and Tsunade can see more detail to them.

"We have something like those back in my world," Tsunade said. "They are in the Valley of the End, marking the borders between the Land of Sound and the Land of Fire. One is of Madara and the other my grandfather, except they're part of a waterfall, and facing each other, ready to do battle. These guys look like they're warning us to stay out."

After passing the Argonath, they make for the shore of Parth Galen, near the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. There, they rest and plan their next move.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli interjected. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better . . . ! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

"That is our road," Aragorn said decisively. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" Gimli sputtered indignantly.

"We should leave now," Legolas said to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"You're not the only one, Legolas-sama," Tsunade said with concern, then looks out at the forest. She still feels the multiple Killing Intent, only they keep getting ever closer.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry said, prompting them to look.

Tsunade had suspected that Frodo was going to run off. Her pupils shrink with concern over seeing that Boromir is nowhere around.

_I might have to kill Boromir-san!_ She thought hopelessly.

"They shouldn't have gotten far," Aragorn suddenly announced. "But we'll have to split up to find them. Tsunade, you come with me. Legolas, Gimli, you two go that way."

"What about us?" Pippin protested.

"You three stay here in case they come back," Aragorn answered, then turned to the others. "Now, let's go."

And they are off. Once Tsunade is alone with Aragorn, she speaks her mind.

"Frodo-san was planning to leave us."

"So you suspected it too."

"And I assume you also suspect that Boromir-san is planning to take the Ring from him?"

"You assume correctly."

They follow the tracks that Frodo inadvertently made as they go through the forest.

"His trail leads to Amon Hen," Aragorn announced. "The Hill of Sight. It is nearby."

Tsunade follows Aragorn all the way up until they come to the hill in question, where there is a stone structure with a staircase. There they see Frodo suddenly appear as he falls, seeming out of thin air. They hurry over to him.

"Frodo?" Aragorn said.

He turns around. "It has taken Boromir."

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn demanded.

"Stay away!" Frodo yelled as he scrambles away and runs from Aragorn and Tsunade.

"Frodo-san," Tsunade called out with apprehension as she pursues with Aragorn.

"We swore to protect you," Aragorn said to Frodo.

"Can either of you protect me from yourselves?" Frodo demanded, then opens his hand and shows them the ring. "Would either of you destroy it?"

Tsunade stares at the Ring and slowly approaches Frodo, along with Aragorn. The Ring seems to softly rasp in her head. Simultaneously, both she and Aragorn kneel down, each with their hand extended as if to take the Ring, which continues to beckon to her. With a firm resolution, she shifts her hand and closes Frodo's hand, just as Aragorn does the same. Together, they push Frodo's hand back toward his chest.

"I would have gone with you to the end," Aragorn sighed. "Into the very fires of Mordor."

"And so would have I," Tsunade sighed profoundly. The Ring no longer taunts her.

"I know," Frodo said with relief. "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

In a flash Tsunade is on her feet as she whirls around to face the sudden multiple sources of Killing Intent being directed at them.

"Aragorn-sama!" As she sees an army of large men coming their way.

"Run!" Aragorn stated at Frodo.

Tsunade looks back to see that Frodo is hesitating. "Run, Frodo-san!"

He does so and she looks back toward their attackers. Together she and Aragorn approach them. She notes that they are Orcs, but are bigger and more muscular with straighter well-proportioned bodies. And appear more disciplined.

"They must be those new Orcs that Saruman made," Aragorn said.

They engage the Uruk-Hai. Despite being an improvement over regular Orcs, they still suffer the same fate as the regular ones back in Moria to Tsunade's ferocity. The upgraded Orcs go flying with deep dents in their armor, shattered sternums, ruptured organs, and caved skulls courtesy of Tsunade's fists and feet. She delivers a Heavenly Kick of Pain to several who try to rush her, creating a small shockwave that unbalances them. That is still enough for her to slaughter them all before they can recover.

She notices others dropping full of arrows and does not need to see that Legolas has shown up. At one point, she notices Gimli too as he starts chopping down Orc after Orc. At one point, an Orc has Aragorn pinned to a tree throttling him with one arm as Aragorn beats at it with a rock. Tsunade goes into action as she runs over and slaps that Orc's nape, scrambling his nervous system so that he ends up letting go of Aragorn and swinging his arms wide. Aragorn skewers the Orc with his sword.

The blaring of a horn fills the air.

_Boromir-san!_ As she remembers that horn around his neck.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas proclaimed.

It takes time for Tsunade to get to Boromir with the others as she has to slaughter her way through Orc after Orc. It seems that for every Orc she kills, another rushes in to take its place, slowing her progress.

Eventually, she kills the last of the Orcs and reaches the sight of Aragorn kneeling over a prone Boromir. All around are a lot of dead Orcs. Tsunade hurries over to Boromir to find three arrows in his chest.

"I would have followed you, my brother . . . my captain," Boromir gasped at Aragorn as he holds his own sword against his chest. "My king."

He falls silent. Tsunade smiles sadly as tears trickle down her cheeks over Boromir's last words.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn sobbed softly, then kisses his forehead.

Tsunade remembers what Galadriel had told her about Boromir trying to take the Ring. But only trying, never succeeding.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower," Aragorn next said. "But he will not return."

They carry Boromir's body back down to the boats and empty one of them of its contents. They lay him out and place his weapons upon him, along with the now cleft Horn of Gondor. The boat goes down the Anduin, past Tol Brandir, the tall island which separates the river into two waterfalls called the Falls of Rauros.

Legolas grabs the last boat and slids it toward the water."Hurry. Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Aragorn merely stands there staring out to where Sam and Frodo now run into the forest. Tsunade watches as well, though she cannot help but feel upset over this.

"You mean not to follow them," Legolas said with a tone of finality.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said somberly.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Tsunade snapped bitterly. "It's as if we're abandoning them."

"If we continued this quest with Frodo and Sam, the Ring would've ended up destroying us all," Aragorn replied somberly. "And besides, you did swear that you would aid Frodo in his quest, did you not, Tsunade . . . ? Well, you will still be aiding him by not becoming a victim of the Ring."

"You're right," Tsunade sighed, while remembering a mission that she was on long before she became Hokage. Her team had ran into a similar situation like this involving a young boy having to deliver an important scroll to a Daimyo. It involved subterfuge by them taking a fake scroll with them. They engaged the ninjas who were sent to attack them. The real scroll got to the Daimyo all thanks to that boy traveling with a retainer disguised as his older brother.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli lamented. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn ponders for a moment, then walks up to them, drawing the three of them together, clasping Gimli's and Legola's shoulders with Tsunade in the middle.

"Not if we hold true to each other," he said to them earnestly. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death . . . Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." As he turns away from them to pick up a knife and sheathes it. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Giving them a humorous yet grim look over that last comment.

He turns and runs into the forest. Tsunade looks at Gimli and Legolas with a grin.

"You heard the man, let's go," she said with amusement and runs after Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas follow.


	10. Chapter 9

The Fellowship track the Orcs with Aragorn in the lead. Forest eventually gives way to treeless mountainous land of grass, shrubs, and boulder. Tsunade is impressed by Aragorn's tracking skill, given that he does not use chakra. She on the other hand can see the Orc's trail as easily as if they had painted the bottoms of their feet.

It was at one point that Tsunade had thought about running on ahead, knowing that she could easily catch up to the Orcs. She decided against it, however, because she also understood that the Orcs could easily force her surrender by threatening the Hobbits.

Aragorn stops to take a moment to lie against a rock and press his ear to it.

"Their pace has quickened," he said, then rises. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

"They can actually smell us?" Tsunade asked as she runs with him.

"That they can," Aragorn answered.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted back.

"Three days and nights pursuit," Gimli gasped. "No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

The Fellowship keep running, traversing alongside the edge of a fiord. Eventually, Aragorn stops to kneel down and pick up something.

"One of the Hobbit's cloak brooch!" Tsunade gasped.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn mused.

"Why do I get the feeling that was not left behind by accident," Tsunade pondered aloud.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said eagerly.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said. "Come."

Tsunade turns to the sound and sight of Gimli tumbling down the slope. With a sigh, she turns around to run up to him.

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas shouted. "We're gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross-country," Gimli gasped as he gets back up and Tsunade is standing before him. "We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

"So you're saying that your kind are weak over long distance runs?" Tsunade mused playfully.

"Of-Of course not," Gimli sputtered indignantly.

"Then come on, slowpoke, you're slowing us down," Tsunade said as she grabs hold of him with both hands. She quickly bounds onward carrying a complaining indignant Gimli along. They overtake Legolas, who ends up laughing. She puts him down.

"There, you're ahead of Legolas-sama," Tsunade said, then continues onward.

Aragorn stops upon the crest of a rocky hill, making the rest stop with him.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse Lords," Aragorn said.

"So we've entered a country then," Tsunade said without it meaning to be a question, seeing only more of the same land they had been tracking through.

"Yes, but there's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

"I too have been feeling a genjutsu at work here, Aragorn-sama."

Legolas runs ahead of them.

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?!" Aragorn called.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to lsengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn said.

"Now I get it," Tsunade said with lazy exclamation, "Saruman thinks one of them has the Ring."

"Keep breathing," Gimli is heard gasping as he comes running. "That's the key. Breathe."

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!" Legolas called.

"At least were catching up with them," Tsunade said.

They continue their pursuit, even into the night and beyond as the day dawns with a pinkish sky.

"A red sun rises," Legolas noted. "Blood has been spilt this night."

It is an hour into the day as they continue to track when Tsunade gets the feeling of multiple presences coming closer, and catches up to Aragorn.

"I sense horse riders approaching up ahead!"

"Hurry, over there," Aragorn said as he points, then runs to hide behind some rocks. The others join him.

Several seconds later, a large group of men riding horses come cantering past their hiding spot and through where they previously were.

_They seem like samurai_. Tsunade noted as she watches them pass.

Aragorn comes out of hiding. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!"

The commander raises his spear and the horsemen circle around and canter back to the Fellowship. Tsunade can feel their agitation, though not any Killing Intent. The horsemen force them into a tight circle and finally stop to face them. They lower their spears to point at them.

_Oh yeah, they're on edge_. Tsunade thought.

The commander rides up to them

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Dwarf, and a Woman have in the Riddermark?" Their commander demanded. "Speak quickly!"

"Orc hunting," Tsunade answered. "They seized two of our comrades."

"You're leading this group?" The commander asked with a touch of bewilderment.

"Actually he is," as she pats Aragorn's shoulder. "I just feel that a woman's voice should diffuse this tension."

Aragorn speaks up. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. She is Tsunade. He is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The commander motions for his men to raise their spears and they do so. He then dismounts and removes his helm.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin," the commander said. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands . . . My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished . . . The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies, it is as Tsunade had told you," Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed," the commander said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

Tsunade gasped as her heart skipped a beat and her pupils shrunk.

"But there were two Hobbits," Gimli exclaimed. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?!"

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn explained.

"We left none alive," the commander said as he shakes his head. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." As he points to smoke in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli gasped in disbelief.

"They could've escaped unnoticed," Tsunade stated quickly with a tone of hope as she clasped his shoulder. Though she personally doubts that.

"I am sorry," the commander said empathetically, then turns and whistles. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses walk forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The commander puts his helmet back on and mounts his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope . . . It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" Shouting that last part to his men.

The horsmen ride away. Aragorn mounts one horse and Legolas puts Gimli up on the other, then gets up as well.

"I can easily keep up with a horse," Tsunade said.

The Fellowship head toward the smoking pile. Tsunade proves to be correct in being able to keep up with them as she bounds alongside them. Once at the charred pile of dead Orcs, they begin their gruesome task of searching, with Gimli digging through the pile of burnt bodies with his axe and finds something.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli gasped as he holds it up.

Legolas bows his head and mutters a prayer in Elvish. Aragorn kicks an Orc helmet and shouts with outrage, then falls to his knees.

"We have failed them," Gimli gasped with sorrow.

Tsunade lowers her head as she frowns and hides her eyes. Tears flow down her cheeks as she clasps her fists. Now she is no longer so sure that the Hobbits had escaped.

"A Hobbit lay here," Aragorn said, causing her to look up curiously and see him touching the ground. "And the other."

She watches as Aragorn goes to work tracking and falls in step with him, along with Legolas and Gimli.

"They crawled," he continued as he touches the ground. "Their hands were bound."

He picks up a piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut."

Tsunade feels renewed hope once again as she eagerly follows after Aragorn with Legolas and Gimli.

"They ran over here," Aragorn continued. "They were followed."

Aragorn breaks into a run as he continues examining the ground, causing the rest to run with him.

"Tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn shouted with renewed hope.

Tsunade is now beaming with joy and stops as Aragorn stops before an old growth forest.

"Into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn concluded.

"Fangorn?" Gimli gasped. "What madness drove them in there?"

"Wasn't it obvious, Gimli-san?" Tsunade asked dryly. "And at least we now know they're alive."

"You were right, lass," Gimli said as he looks back up at her.

"What's wrong about this forest anyway?" She next asked.

"Fangorn Forest is said to be a haunted forest," Gimli answered. "Any who enter are never heard of ever again."

"Come," Aragorn said as he hurries into the forest, and the rest of the Fellowship follow.

Aragorn continues to track the Hobbits. Tsunade looks about them every now and again. The plants and trees seem so ancient to her. And she can feel someone, or something . . . watching.

Gimli touches a leaf splattered with black liquid. He tastes it then spits it out. "Orc blood."

Tsunade winces at that leaf. Although she had gotten over her fear of blood, it still bothers her somewhat. She follows with the rest of the Fellowship and Aragorn stops before a section of ground as he examines it closely. She notices the remains of the owner of that blood in a large indent.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn noted.

"And whatever made them was _huge_ to squash that Orc like a bug," Tsunade noted as she emphasized, huge.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli gasped as he looks around.

"This forest is old," Legolas said as he also looks around. "Very old . . . Full of memory . . . And anger."

Deep groaning and creaking is heard from all around. Tsunade now feels a Killing Intent. She cannot discern from where it is coming or what intensity it is, only that it is there.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said as he looks up and around.

"Gimli," Aragorn whispered, then gestures. "Lower your axe."

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas said. "The Elves began it: waking up the trees . . . teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees," Gimli said skeptically. "What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Legolas walks past Aragorn while calling him along, then speaks to him in Elvish as they look into the forest. That is when Tsunade feels another presence behind her, albeit stronger.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas finally whispered.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn whispered. "He will put a spell on us."

Tsunade watches as the others ready their weapons, compelling her to power up her jutsu. Though oddly she does not feel a Killing Intent.

"We must be quick," Aragorn whispered.

They quickly turn around and are greeted by a brilliant white light. Gimli throws an axe, which is deflected. Legolas fires an arrow, only to have that deflected. Aragorn drops his sword in pain as it glows red hot. Tsunade is unable to do anything due to that dazzling white light. She can make out someone within that light though.

_The White Wizard!_ Tsunade thought fretfully.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the White Wizard said in a smooth baritone without it meaning to be a question.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," the White Wizard answered. "They met someone they did not expect . . . Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Show yourself!"

The light disappears to reveal Gandalf, dressed in white robes and carrying a white staff. Tsunade gasps with shock as her irises shrink.

_Is this the Impure World Reincarnation Technique!_ She found herself wondering.

"It cannot be," Aragorn gasped with disbelief.

"Forgive me," Legolas said humbly as he lowers himself, followed by Gimli. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," Gandalf answered. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn gasped with disbelief.

"Through fire . . . and water," Gandalf began, "from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth . . . until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside . . . Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn sighed as he moved toward him.

"Gandalf . . . ? Yes . . . that was what they used to call me . . . Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf," Gimli sighed.

"Gandalf-sama," Tsunade sighed with shimmering eyes and a smile, now knowing that this was not that forbidden technique as his eyes are still normal.

"I am Gandalf the White . . . And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide . . . Tsunade my dear, this should help you." As he lifts his hand and touches the mark on her forehead.

In that instance, Tsunade gasps with shrunken irises as she feels her jutsu being higher.

"It may not be to where it once was," Gandalf said. "But it should still be of better aid, don't you think?"

Tsunade looks around and sees another boulder. She goes up to it and with all of her strength punches that boulder, splitting into two this time instead of leaving only a small crack in it. She turns to Gandalf with a joyous expression.

"You're quite welcome, my dear," Gandalf said with a smile, he next turns serious. "Now, come everyone, we have work to do." As he dons a grey cloak and begins walking, causing the rest of the Fellowship to fall in pace. "One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?! That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed.

"What is this Edoras?" Tsunade inquired.

"The capital city of Rohan," Gandalf answered.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn said.

"Yes and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf said.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli lamented. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?"

Groans are heard once again throughout the forest. Again, Tsunade feels a mild Killing Intent all around.

"I mean, charming," Gimli quickly corrected himself nervously, "quite charming . . . forest."

"Twas more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf said. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn mused. "You still speak in riddles."

Tsunade chuckles, along with the others.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days," Gandalf said. "The Ents are going to wake up . . . and find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" Gimli exclaimed.

The forest groans yet again.

"Oh, that's good," Gimli fretted.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf," Gandalf grumbled. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli said to Tsunade, prompting her to chuckle softly.


	11. Chapter 10

The Fellowship emerge from Fangorn Forest and retrieve the horses. Gandalf whistles at length musically. Tsunade sees another horse galloping toward them. A beautiful white one with a black snout.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said, "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"What's special about them?" Tsunade asked.

"They are the swiftest and most intelligent of horses," Legolas answered. "They can even understand the speech of Men and Elves. It is amazing that Gandalf is able to mount one because they are only supposed to allow the kings of Rohan to ride them."

"Sounds like the summon creatures we use," Tsunade said.

The Mearas arrives and stops before Gandalf.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said reverently as he strokes the horse. "He is the lord of all horses . . . and has been my friend through many adventures."

They mount their horses and ride, again with Tsunade bounding alongside them. At sunset, they stop and set up camp for the night. They sit around a fire. Gandalf stares off toward the East where a red glow is on the horizon, of which is not the sunrise. Aragorn gets up and walks over to him to stare out at it as well. Tsunade is also nearby.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape," Gandalf said. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenór still lives . . . Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He would use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage: the Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the Enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed, and the secrecy of his quest . . . Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone," Aragorn said. "Sam went with him."

"Did he? Did he, indeed?" Gandalf mused. "Good. Yes, very good."

Tsunade had been listening intently.

"I still cannot help but worry for them, Gandalf-sama." As she walks up to stand alongside them and stare out at that angry glowing horizon. "The closer they get to Mordor, the higher the odds of them getting caught."

"That is certainly true, Tsunade. Though when searching for something, one tends to look far from oneself, and never close. Given the nature of the One Ring, the Lord of the Rings is looking far away because that is where he is expecting it to be."

"Then let's just hope that they are not caught by accident," Tsunade concluded.

The next day they travel across the plains of Rohan and halt for a moment as they look upon their objective: a village on top of a rocky hill with a mountain in the background.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf announced. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

"Some city," Tsunade quipped. "A village would be a more accurate description."

"The Rohirrim have few in the way of settled communities, Tsunade my dear," Gandalf explained. "They are a semi-nomadic people."

They canter their horses toward the "city" on the hilltop and are soon approaching the open gates. They slow their horses to a trot as they enter. A piece of cloth, of which Tsunade recognizes as a standard, blows on the wind and comes to rest upon the ground near them at the entrance.

"Nice buildings," Tsunade said as she looks around. "But these people are depressed."

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said.

They follow Gandalf into a stable where they get off their horses and stable them, then are on their way with Gandalf in the lead once more.

"So Saruman himself is here?" Tsunade asked.

"No, he is using a man named Grima Wormtongue to carry out his will here," Gandalf answered.

"Be that as it may," Tsunade said, "I think we're going to be in for a fight."

"I know," Gandalf agreed, "and I urge you to please restrain your strength, Tsunade. You won't be dealing with Orcs and they are not willing servants of Sauron."

"Gotcha."

They approach the Golden Hall of Meduseld and ascend the stone steps. Once at the top, Hama, the Captain of the Guards approches them.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nods at the Fellowship and they remove their weapons.

"I am not carrying any weapons," Tsunade said to a guard who stands before her while folding her arms.

The guard stares down at her for the moment, then nods and turns away.

"Your staff," Hama said to Gandalf.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked with mock concern.

Hama stands there for a moment, then turns and leads them on. Tsunade smirks slightly over his comment, especially when Gandalf takes hold of Legolas' arm in a feign of slight infirmary.

The great doors are opened and the Fellowship enters. Tsunade glances around to take note of the people standing on either side staring at them. It is a huge hall with colorful pillars, and windows along the sides. In the center is a fire pit. At the end of that hall seated on a throne is who she believes to be Theoden, the king.

Her eyes then lock onto the man sitting in a chair immediately on the right side of the king and her lips curl with disgust.

_He reminds me of Orochimaru_, she thought contemptuously.

She hears the hall doors slam shut behind them and starts glancing around to take note of any exits and the sea of faces staring at them from either side, especially the men in the back.

_Oh yes, we're in for a fight_, she mentally noted by their keeping in pace with them, along with their glares and rising Killing Intent.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf announced.

"Why should I welcome you," Theoden droned emptily. "Gandalf Stormcrow?" Then looks at Grima.

_He's almost like those who have been resurrected using Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil!_ Tsunade winced.

"A just question, my liege," Grima answered with a falsely reverent tone, then gets up and walks towards the Fellowship. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest. And what have we here?"

As he locks eyes with Tsunade while stalking up to her.

"You're recruiting women to help with your cause, Lathspell? Is that how desperate you've become? Or maybe she's with you to give you all relief, along with the rest of the men around here." Prompting a roar of chuckling from the crowd around them.

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

He lifts his staff up.

"His staff," Grima gasped. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

"Theoden, son of Thengel! Too long have you sat in the Shadows." Gandalf announced as he slowly walks forward as all around him the Fellowship defend him against the attacks of the oncoming Men.

Tsunade makes use of only a bit of her chakra for her taijutsu, yet it is still enough for the attackers to fall to her blows. After all of their attackers are down, she ends up knocking Grima down and presses her foot onto his chest.

"Stop your withering, snake man," she snarled coldly down at him with shrunken pupils and hits him with her Killing Intent so that the image of him getting his heart crushed flashes through his mind.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf announced as he now stands before the raised dais. "I release you from the spell."

Theoden begins to laugh mockingly. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he gloated in that droning tone.

Gandalf throws off his cloak to reveal his now dazzling white robe. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

He thrusts his staff forward, throwing Theoden back into his throne.

Tsunade hears footsteps running behind her and looks to see a blond woman run in. She is taken aback at first, then realizes that this is the first time she has noticed one of the womenfolk of this race of Men. She too has that squarish face with flat yet pointed facial features and small narrow intense eyes, but definitely more feminine.

The woman runs forward, but Aragorn grabs her.

"If I go, Theoden dies," Theoden said, drawing Tsunade's attention back to him, noting that his voice sounded like the voice Gandalf had spoken in before revealing himself to them back in Fangorn Forest.

Gandalf thrusts his staff outward once again. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman shouted.

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded.

With a shout, Theoden lunges for Gandalf, making Tsunade wonder if she should intervene, only to relax as Gandalf thrusts his staff out once more, making Theoden fall back onto his throne. In that instance, she can feel the genjutsu disappear from Theoden, who then slumps forward. The woman runs past and grabs hold of Theoden to hold him up. Before her eyes, Tsunade can see the corpse-like wild-haired appearance gradually disappear and is soon replaced with a kingly looking man. He looks at the woman.

"I know your face," Theoden said with a tone of recognition. "Eowyn. Eowyn!" And they hug.

Grima tries to crawl away, but Tsunade reaches down and grabs him, then hoists him up by his collar with one hand, forcing him to face the king.

Theoden next looks around. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Théoden then stands, albeit slowly with a wince.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden said confusingly, then looks down as he lifts his hands and strokes them.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf said, "if they grasped your sword."

Hama steps forward and offers Theoden his sword. Théoden slowly reaches out to touch it at first, then clasps the hilt and unsheathes it. He holds it up to study the blade. Tsunade tightens her grip as she feels Grima trying to wriggle free. She then smirks as she can see the realization coming back into Theoden's eyes and then leer down at Grima as she feels his Killing Intent toward that snake.

"Not in here!" Theoden seethed through gnashed teeth as he rises.

"Understood," Tsunade stated as she turns and effortlessly drags Grima along with one hand. The crowd around gap in astonishment as she drags the bewildered Saruman's agent along.

"I think Tsunade is still upset over his comment," Gimli chuckled to the others.

The bewildered guards open the doors and Tsunade drags Grima outside. She casually hurls him over the stairs with only that same hand. Theoden passes her, along with the others.

"I've only . . . ever served you, my lord," Grima wailed as he crawls away.

"What a coward," Tsunade muttered with disgust. She then notices Aragorn running down the stairs.

"Your leechcraft," Theoden snarled while advancing on Grima with sword raised, "would've had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima wailed.

Theoden raises his sword with a shout to slay him, but Aragorn quickly intervenes.

"No, my lord! No, my lord! Let him go!" As he fights to restrain Theoden. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

"You big fool," Tsunade grumbled under her breath with irritation as she gnashes her teeth and her eyebrow trembles.

She next watches as Aragorn turns to lend his hand to Grima, who then spits into it and scrambles to his feet and runs away, shoving his way through the crowd while snarling for them to get out of his way. She slowly shakes her head.

_No good deed goes unpunished_. She thought contemptuously.

"Hail, Theoden King!" Hama shouted.

The people all around kneel. Upon seeing the rest of the Fellowship kneel, Tsunade does the same as well. She notices with disgust that snake galloping away on horseback.

_I can probably catch up with him_. She mused darkly.

Theoden looks back up at the Golden Hall. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

Hama steps forward with a grave look. "Your majesty," be began in a somber tone, "I regret to inform you that Theodred was mortally wounded in a battle against the Orcs of Saruman."

Theoden gasped with shock as he gives Hama a look of utter grief. Tsunade cannot help but to feel her eyes moisten up as it makes her think of her own loved ones.

"He died during the night, uncle," Eowyn sobbed as she holds his shoulders. "He is lying in his bedchambers."

Theoden is taken to see him. Upon seeing his son lying dead, he cries out as he rushes over and presses his face into his dead son's chest. He remains that way and weeps. Tsunade delves the corpse with her chakra and walks up to the other side of the bed, then leans over to stare at him closely. She lifts one of his eyelids to look at his eye.

"Forgive me, I work in medicine and part of that was examining the dead," she said to the others.

"Do you see something that we don't, Tsunade?" Aragorn asked.

She looks back into Theodred's pallid face.

"Just a corpse, that's all," she answered and straightens, then leaves from the bedside.

Theoden raises his head with a weary look.

"We must prepare Theodred's funeral," he said with a tone to match his look as he slowly rises.

The preparations are made as Theodred is removed from his bed and prepared for his funeral. The Fellowship is sitting at a table in the Golden Hall. Tsunade looks around to see if anyone will be hearing them and leans in closer to the Fellowship.

"His wounds didn't kill him," she whispered. "He was poisoned."

Gimli sputtered, only to get elbowed by Legolas.

"So you seen it too," Gandalf whispered grimly.

"I delved him with my chakra and found something noxious within him. It was not an infection, but something not of his body. I went up and checked his eyes and saw that they had a yellowish haze about them instead of a whitish one."

"And with Théoden grieving," Gandalf added, "his judgement might get impaired and would've rode off after Grima or sent an army after him . . . And possibly end up getting too close to Isengard."

"I should've let Theoden slay him," Aragorn sighed as he presses his hand against his forehead.

"But how could you have known," Legolas said.

"And besides," Gimli added, "that snake had failed and maybe Saruman will punish him by throwing him to his Orcs."

"Let's just hope he doesn't know any secrets that could be used against these people beforehand," Tsunade said.


	12. Chapter 11

Théoden leads the funeral toward an open tomb as his guards carry his son Theodred aloft upon a platform, all decked out in his finest with sword laid upon him. The Fellowship follow behind. On either side are the people of Edoras dressed in black. Once at the tomb, Theodred is carefully placed inside as Eowyn starts singing a dirge in another language.

Once Theodred is inside, the door is shut and sealed.

It is afterward that Tsunade, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli are in the Golden Hall at a table eating a meal. Eowyn is there as well. Inevitably, she and Tsunade strike up a conversation, which turns toward Tsunade's origins.

"Your people are Human, and yet you all wield the power of the Ainur?!" Eowyn gasped with wonder.

"That is correct, Eowyn-san."

"And what strength you possess! You dragged Grima out of here with just one hand and hurled him like he was just a pillow! Tell me, Lady Tsunade, are all the women in your world like you?!"

"They don't have the level of strength I possess and there are women who are much more elegant than me." As she thinks of Ino, Hinata, and Mei. "I am the strongest kunoichi of my world, but there are shinobi who are faster than me. Kunoichi can be every bit as effective as shinobi."

"What do those words mean?"

"A kunoichi is a female ninja and a shinobi is a male ninja."

"So everyone in your world is a . . . ninja?"

"It would be much more accurate to say that every person of my world has chakra. It is the power that enables us to do the things that only the Ainur should be able to do. And yet the vast majority could, and have even, live out their entire lives without ever using chakra. Those who train to become ninja is because they have the will to do so, and having a talent for it helps."

"And do they serve the rulers of your world?" Eowyn asked.

"No, they don't; they instead agree to take assignments for pay. That is how ninja villages make their income. Even though almost all of the countries in my world have a ninja village, there is only one ninja village per country because that is the rule. It was imposed after the First Shinobi World War. My ninja village is called Konohagakure and I am its Hokage: a title for leader."

"You're the chieftain of the village?!" Eowyn said with greater awe.

"And its medic," Tsunade said proudly. "A healer as you call them."

"Why are you here anyway?" Eowyn next asked.

"I never chose to come here. I was helping the other Kages, one of whom is a woman, help fight a ninja who was raised from the dead. His power was probably on par with Sauron. Anyway, he swatted me into the other Kage as he was about to perform his technique and the next thing I remembered is waking up by a river near Rivendell. I met Arwen, Elrond-sama's daughter . . . She led me to Rivendell where I met her father, and eventually I met Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn-sama." As she had to carefully explain herself so as not to reveal Frodo and the Ring.

"When are you going back, Lady Tsunade?" Eowyn asked.

"While I know I will be going back, I am not certain how I will be doing that."

That is when the doors burst open. Gandalf and Theoden enter, each carrying a child, one of which had passed out. Tsunade rushes over to them.

"They're all right, Tsunade," Gandalf assured her. "They're just hungry and exhausted."

The children are soon at the table, wolfing down a meal, and flanked by Tsunade and Eowyn.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed," Eowyn said to Theoden as he sits on his throne with Gandalf alongside him in the other chair. "Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." As she looks around to the rest.

"Wild Men?" Tsunade asked.

"They are called Dunlendings," Aragorn answered around his pipe. "They are a fierce people who live in the hills. The Rohirrim have always had an uneasy relationship with them."

"It all started centuries ago," Erowyn added. "Gondor gave us land that the Dunlendings believed was theirs by right and fought with us over it. We drove them out and they haven't troubled us since."

"Until now," Tsunade noted grimly.

"Where is mama?" The little girl asked Tsunade.

Tsunade shushes her as her heart aches while wrapping a blanket around her. She strokes the little girl's hair and smiles, finding her to look like a little doll. Tsunade next stares down at the table as her anger boils within her while flexing her fingers repeatedly into fists.

_I would love to get my hands around the neck of Saruman_. She thought murderously.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf stated. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children . . . You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"Were they the riders we encountered?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, and it was Eomer who spoke to us," Aragorn answered.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Theoden answered as he gets up from his throne and paces. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me . . . but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn rebuked mildly, "whether you would risk it or not."

"When last I looked," Theoden answered firmly as he stares at Aragorn, "Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

Gimli burps, causing Tsunade to frown at him with narrowed eyes and shrunken pupils. He sweat drops.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"We make for Helm's Deep," Théoden answered.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked Eowyn.

"It's a fortress that we flee to whenever there's a large invasion on the way. It's impregnable."

"No fortress is impregnable," Tsunade said flatly.

"Well this one may as well be, especially since no one can do the things you ninjas can do," Eowyn said.

"Hama," Theoden said, making him stand to attention. "On my order, all of Edoras is to evacuate to Helm's Deep immediately. Go."

Hama does just that. The Fellowship leave and make their way through the crowd.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," Gimli complained. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn countered. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"That would be true since these people are mere civilians," Tsunade noted as she looks around at the people and sees them as such.

"Civilians?" Legolas asked.

"You know? People you don't expect to go into battle."

They enter the stable.

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf stated worriedly as he walks up to Shadowfax. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan . . . He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you . . . The defenses _have_ to hold."

"They will hold," Aragorn answered.

"The Grey Pilgrim," Gandalf mused as he looks to Shadowfax and strokes him. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain."

Gandalf mounts Shadowfax and Aragorn stands aside. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Tsunade, Gimli, and Legolas move aside for Gandalf to ride out.

Eowyn comes in, this time dressed differently and more plainly. She tends to a horse.

"Horses," Tsunade said as she walks up to her. "We have them in our world, but it is usually important yet ordinary people who make use of them, while the civilians use oxen to pull carts."

"And you ninjas do not?" Eowyn asked.

"We can outrun horses, bound across the landscape practically flying, use summon beasts, and even teleport ourselves from one place to another without moving there. Due to my diminished use of jutsu in this world, I am limited to bounding along."

That is when a distressed horse gets their attention. Two stablemen are trying to tether it and calm it, but it continues to whiny and rear up. Aragorn approaches it.

"That horse is half mad, my lord," one of the stablemen cautioned. "There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

But Aragorn walks up to the horse and starts talking to it in Elvish and it begins to calm. He takes away one of the ropes and strokes him.

"His name is Brego," Eowyn answered. "He was my cousin's horse."

Aragorn speaks to the horse once again in Elvish.

"I have heard of the magic of Elves," Eowyn mused as she walks up to Aragorn, "but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time . . . Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war."

"Even animals can be affected by war," Tsunade gravely noted.

0000000000000000000000000

"There were four who followed the wizard," Grima said to Saruman while frequently dabbing at a split lip with a handkerchief. "An Elf, a Dwarf, a Man, and a Woman."

"You stink of horse," Saruman sneered as he catches the smell. "The Man . . . was he from Gondor?"

"No, from the North. One of the Dunedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet, he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

Saruman goes to a book and flicks through pages until he finds what he is looking for.

"The Ring of Barahir . . . So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found lsildur's heir. The lost king of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." He closes the book. "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras."

"My lord I feel that I must tell you about the Woman who was with them," Grima pressed.

"Fine," Saruman sighed.

"She was a short shapely woman, with blonde hair and an impressive bosom. Beautiful too, possibly a half-Elf, and she had a black diamond mark in the middle of her forehead. She helped the others effortlessly defeat the men I had put there!" As Grima's tone turns more intense with awe. "She then pinned me to the floor with her foot and it felt as if a Troll had pinned me! I suddenly had the image of my heart being crushed by her! After the king recovered, she dragged me out of the hall and threw me over the stairs all with just one hand as if I were just a pillow! She might be a sorceress! Possibly a Maia like you, my lord!"

Saruman stares at Grima silently for a moment with a wry expression.

"I know of no such Maia bearing that description, let alone a Woman," Saruman next answered slowly while shifting his eyes around in thought. "I suppose I could ask Lord Sauron what he knows . . . Anyway," as he turns serious, "there are more important matters to attend to. Tell me what you know about Helm's Deep."

00000000000000000000000000

Back in Edoras in Meduseld, Tsunade is helping Eowyn with moving. Eowyn opens a chest and takes out a sword, then unsheathes it and swings it around.

"You have some skill with the blade," Tsunade remarked.

Aragorn approaches Eowyn with a dagger and Eowyn turns around and clashes her blade against his blade.

"That she does," Aragorn mused.

With a flurry, Eowyn shoves Aragorn's dagger away with a shriek of metal on metal and holds her sword upright, then turns away.

"Women of this country learned long ago," Eowyn said as she packs the sword away. "Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You're a daughter of kings," Aragorn answered. "A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate."

He turns and walks away.

Tsunade chuckled as she shakes her head and smiles.

"You would've become a ninja if you had been born into our world," she remarked respectfully. _Though you wouldn't look as your kind do_.

"Would I have been strong?" Eowyn mused.

"Probably. I see myself in you when I was your age."

Eowyn stops and looks back to Tsunade. "Your age? How old are you?"

"I am fifty-four," Tsunade said proudly.

Eowyn is taken aback with shock. "Are you like one of the Dunedain?"

"I was told about those people, but no, I'm not," Tsunade answered, then momentarily strokes her own face. "It's a Genjutsu technique. An illusion. But I have worked on it for so long that it has become powerful enough to fool my body. I can maintain it even in my sleep."

"Are all ninjas younger than they appear?!"

"Only if they want to be. I know of two who are in their seventies and look every bit of it."

"So I take it that you do not like growing old," Eowyn jested. "Then are those an illusion as well?" As she points to Tsunade's breasts.

Tsunade's eyes narrows as one of her eyelids twitches and she makes a forced smile while an x-mark appears at the corner of her forehead.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, little girl?" Her tone low and dangerous, though still humorous. "I wasn't going all out on those men who attacked us, but I have on Orcs and it got quite messy."

"Easy, Lady Tsunade, I didn't mean to offend you," Eowyn said as she held up her hands with an uneasy smile.

"Oh, very well," Tsunade sighed as she goes back to normal. "We need to focus on the task at hand to get going all the sooner."


	13. Chapter 12

The people of Edoras travel through Rohan in a long thick line as they follow Theoden and his entourage consisting not only of his guards, but also the Fellowship as well. Legolas, Tsunade and Eowyn are on foot. Tsunade walks with Eowyn who is leading Gimli along on a pony and having a discussion with him.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli said. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Tsunade and Eowyn turn to the sound of Aragorn getting their attention from behind.

"It's the beards," he whispered playfully, then makes a stroking motion away from his face.

Tsunade's eyes go like lines as she frowns at that mental image. _I need brain bleach_.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women," Gimli continued, "and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

Tsunade laughs along with Eowyn.

"Which is of course ridiculous," Gimli continued.

The horse suddenly rears and runs forward, causing Gimli to fall off and onto the ground. Tsunade runs up to him to help him up.

"It's all right. It's all right. Nobody panic," Gimli shouted humorously. "It was deliberate. It was deliberate."

"I guess that horse tired of your conversation, Gimli-san," Tsunade chuckled dryly.

They stop for a rest and have a meal. Eowyn and Tsunade walk together as Tsunade carries a pot of stew that Eowyn had made. Tsunade felt lucky that she had eaten a piece of lembas beforehand and managed to get Eowyn to understand that she won't be able to eat for quite awhile because of the Elvish waybread. Tsunade could tell from a glance that even an Orc might not want to eat that stew.

And of course to avoid hurting Eowyn's feelings, Tsunade had to carry that pot of stew around with her as Eowyn served out those . . . less than appetizing portions.

_I may have to treat food poisoning_. Tsunade thought hollowly.

"Gimli?" Eowyn offered.

"N-No, I couldn't," he waved with a quaver in his tone, then walked away. "I really couldn't."

_I guess he doesn't want to die_. Tsunade thought wryly.

They approach Aragorn as he sits upon a rock.

"I made some stew," Eowyn said as Tsunade holds a bowl out for Eowyn to fill. "It isn't much, but it's hot."

_Brace yourself_. Tsunade tries to project mentally with an intense look as she hands the bowl to Aragorn.

"Thank you," Aragorn said as he takes it, then shovels a spoonful into his mouth. He freezes up and looks up at them.

_You're a brave man, Aragorn-sama_. Tsunade thought empathetically.

"It's good," Aragorn finally answered, almost chokingly.

_Sure it is_. Tsunade thought sarcastically.

"Really?" Eowyn said pleased, then turns and walks away, making Tsunade follow suit.

Tsunade glances to see Aragorn pour the stew out on the ground.

"My uncle told me a strange thing," Eowyn suddenly said as she turns back, forcing Aragorn to quickly reposition himself. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

"King Theoden has a good memory," Aragorn mused. "He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least sixty," Eowyn said with a hint of wonderment as she kneels to stare into his face. "Seventy . . . ? You cannot be eighty!"

"Eighty-seven," Aragorn answered.

Eowyn stands with an awestruck look. "You are one of the Dúnedain . . . A descendant of Númenór, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

_And he may pass out if he keeps eating your stew_. Tsunade thought grimly.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago," Aragorn said.

"I'm sorry, please eat," Eowyn said as she sits down.

"What was this Númenór, Aragorn-sama?" Tsunade asked as she looks him in the eyes, then repeatedly flickers her gaze intently downward toward his stew.

"It was a kingdom founded upon a star-shaped island called Elenna," he answered as he finally caught on. "It existed in the Great Sea between Middle-earth and the Undying Lands, back when the world was still flat and the Valar had a closer relationship with it. The Dúnedain were once known as the Edain, three houses of Men who lost everything after fighting for the Elves during the War of Wrath. After the War of Wrath, the Valar came and took pity on the Edain and blessed them with a life three times longer than ordinary Men. They were also made smarter and more talented. And they became tall, taller than the tallest Men of Middle-earth. I am somewhat short by their standards. But for Mortals, the Elves were impressed by them."

"I guess they must've, given what Elves are," Tsunade said respectfully.

"There were also people born of unions between Elves and Men and were called half-Elves, since Elves are greater than Men," Aragorn continued. "The Valar had gathered any surviving half-Elves they could find and gave them an irrevokable choice: become completely of the race of Elves or completely of the race of Men. Lord Elrond was a half-Elf and his choice was obvious, but he had a brother named Elros who chose to become completely of the race of Men."

"Why would Elrond-sama's brother make such a choice?" Tsunade inquired with a wry expression.

"He believed that the Edain needed him, and they did," Aragorn said. "He became the first king of Númenór and took the name of Tar-Minyatur. He ruled for over four hundred years and was over five hundred years old when he died. His line would come to be known for living longer than regular Dúnedain."

"So how did life go for the . . . Númenóreans?" Tsunade asked, struggling with the name.

"They were permitted to sail anywhere to the East, but never to the West out of sight of Númenór because that is where the Undying Lands were located. The Valar forbad Mortals to tread that realm. However, as the centuries passed, the Númenóreans began to murmur against the Ban and eventually their kings openly complained against it. They began to believe that they should be immortal like the Elves as they had become a mighty people in their own right. Messengers were sent by the Valar to explain that the Ban was for their own good because life in the Undying Lands would've been too intense for them and they would've lost the will to live sooner. Also, that the Valar have not the ability to remove eventual death from their being and even told them that eventual death was a gift to Men to release them from the burdens of life. The kings ignored this advice, and this would come to infect their civilization because most of the citizens ended up becoming hostile to the Ban. Númenór had yet to reach the height of its glory, but they had already reached the height of their bliss and it began to fade away."

"So being blessed by the Valar wasn't good enough for them anymore, and they wanted to be like the Elves," Tsunade said in a disapproving tone.

"Not all Dúnedain were infected with this envy and some remained faithful to the Valar and took heed of what the Messengers had told them," Aragorn said.

"So where was Sauron in all this?" Tsunade asked.

"He became a problem in Middle-earth once again because he had forged the Rings of Power," Aragorn continued. "Númenór eventually came to the rescue of Middle-earth and drove Sauron's forces back. Of course, that didn't curb their dissatisfaction against the Ban. If anything, it antagonized it even more as more centuries passed. The kings took Númenórean names instead of Elvish ones. Númenór became an increasingly divided society with the King's Men on one side and the Faithful on the other. Most of Númenór sided with the king and the Faithful faced ever greater persecution. Laws were passed that forbad the speaking of Elvish languages and even the presence of the Elves themselves."

"I can only imagine Elrond-sama's hurt," Tsunade commented.

"When over three thousand years had passed since the beginning of the Second Age," Aragorn continued, "a man named Pharazôn seized power and became King of Númenór. By this time, the Númenóreans had made an empire in Middle-earth and subjugated its peoples, demanding tribute from them instead of being wise teachers to them. Pharazôn was the most arrogant king and would come to show off his pride and power by leading a massive army all the way to Mordor. That army was so splendid that even Sauron's own army had abandoned him. Pharazôn halted his army before the Black Gate and demanded that Sauron come out and surrender to him. Sauron did just that, even though he was still wearing his Ring."

"That army must have been made up ninjas to be able to pull off a feat like that!" Tsunade gasped.

"Pharazôn then had Sauron shackled and taken back to Númenór as prisoner," Aragorn continued. "Even though he was defeated, flattery flowed from Sauron's tongue like honey and within three years Pharazôn had made him his chief advisor and started calling him, Tar-Mairon. And for over fifty years, Sauron was second only to Pharazôn himself."

"Why do I get the feeling that Sauron only pretended to surrender," Tsunade said dryly.

"During his time there, Sauron had persuaded Pharazôn to worship Morgoth in the belief that he will eventually be delivered from death if he were to do so. Pharazôn did so, first in secret, and later quite openly. And through him, most of Númenór. A great temple was constructed to Morgoth and Human sacrifice was performed within it. The victims were almost always the Faithful."

"What a monstrous downfall!" Tsunade gasped with shrunken pupils. "What happened next?!"

"Sauron convinced Pharazôn to raise another army and assault the Undying Lands," Aragorn continued, "The largest navy the world had ever seen was assembled and when that day came, they sailed West. It was at that time that the Faithful, led by Elendil and his two sons, Anárion and Isildur, set sail in nine great ships to the East, to Middle-earth. Pharazôn and his army finally landed upon the shores of the Undying Lands and when he and his army had fully stepped onto those shores, the Valar laid down their guardianship of the world and the mountains came crashing down upon the invaders. They are not dead, just sealed away in the Caves of the Forgotten in a dreamless sleep until the end of the world. Back in Númenór, Meneltarma, a mountain in the center of the island, blew its top and the whole island sunk into the ocean. Sauron's body was destroyed, but his spirit managed to escape with his Ring and return to Mordor where he would reform, but unable to assume a pleasing form. The Faithful were washed ashore onto Middle-earth by a tidal wave. All nine ships made it. The Undying Lands were ripped away from the world as the world was turned in on itself, so now there is only Middle-earth. The Faithful set up the kingdoms of Ardor to the north and Gondor to the south. Over one hundred years later, they fought that war against Sauron where he had his Ring cut from his finger."

Aragorn falls silent to show that he has finished.

_Nice job trying to get out of eating that slop_. Tsunade thought admirably.

"That is quite the tragic story for your kind," Eowyn said empathetically.

"I guess it just goes to show that there are consequences of not being satisfied with what one has," Tsunade said.

"Oh dear, I have to get around to feeding more of the people," Eowyn said as she quickly gets up. "Come, Tsunade, give me a hand."

And she walks away.

_Nice move_, Tsunade mouthed to Aragorn as she gives him a thumbs up as he tips more of the stew into the dirt out of view.

The people are on the move once again and Tsunade once again finds herself walking with Eowyn and Aragorn.

"Where is she?" Eowyn asked him. "The woman who gave you that jewel."

Aragorn looks distant.

"My lord?" Eowyn pressed.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin," he answered.

"That must be pretty hard," Tsunade said softly. "Falling in love with someone whom you may spend the rest of your life with, but they are unable to spend the rest of their life with you. One will die while the other will live ever on."

That is when Tsunade feels a pair of Killing Intent, one quite bestial, coming from up ahead and up above on the cliff next to them. She runs up the side of the cliff, much to the bewilderment of Eowyn and the other Rohirrim who witness.

Upon reaching the top, she gasps upon seeing an Orc mounted upon one of those wargs like the ones that she and the Fellowship had fought off back then. She immediately goes into action and the Orc finally notices her as does its warg mount. Due to the speed that she is running, he hurriedly urges his mount to turn and face her. By the time it does, Tsunade leaps high into the air and performs her Heavenly Kick of Pain onto the warg's head, crushing its skull like a giant egg and killing it instantly. The Orc is surprised by the sudden death of its mount, but has no time to react as Tsunade lashes out at him as fiercely as she can with both open palms into his torso, causing him to go flying with pulverized ribs and ruptured heart and lungs.

She runs back and jumps off the cliff to land before Aragorn and Théoden, who is astonished by her ability.

"What is it?!" Aragorn demanded.

"An Orc riding a warg," she quickly stated. "But I killed them though."

"Must be a scout!" Legolas exclaimed then runs ahead. Tsunade joins him as well. Behind, she can hear the people panic and order trying to be maintained.

Once she and Legolas stop ahead of the hill overlooking more hills. She can feel the multiple Killing Intents radiating from behind them and quickly approaching, along with barking. The Warg riders finally come over the hill. Legolas begins firing arrows at them, dropping some in the process.

Behind them, Tsunade can hear the Rohirrim thundering up and turns to run well out of their way over to one side in time as they gallop on. She watches with amusement as Legolas grabs hold of a horse with Gimli riding it and hurl himself into the saddle the way a ninja might.

The calvary engage the enemy, with a horse and a warg crashing into each other. She notices Gimli falling off the horse and runs over to him just as he is getting up with his ax. Ahead of him is a warg feeding on a horse. That warg looks up at Gimli and snarls, getting read to charge at him.

"Bring your pretty face to my ax," she heard him say as she is close enough.

Tsunade grabs the warg in the same manner that she had grabbed the first one she had met. Only she merely holds it.

"Here, kill it!" She yelled.

Gimli chops into the warg's nape, severing its spine. With a loud grunt, Tsunade swings the carcass one hundred and eighty degrees just as she was feeling a pair of Killing Intents directed at her, with the flash of being in a warg's jaws closing just seconds away. The dead warg collides with the other warg, knocking it away and causing the Orc mounted upon it to fall off. The Orc tries to get up, only to have Tsunade grab his sword with one hand and punch him in the head with the other, causing him to go flying with his skull now pulped. She glances to see Gimli hack the Orc's warg with his axe.

In an eye blink, Tsunade casually ducks and throws herself backwards as the Orc-mounted warg whose Killing Intents she had felt sails over her just inches above her front and she stabs the creature. Her momentum continues to carry her backward so that she ends up gutting the warg from neck to rear.

Once clear, she rolls up into a crouching position, then spins one hundred and eighty degrees to stab deeply through the gaping mouth of another warg, this one without its mount, whose Killing Intent she had also felt. Her momentum stops the warg's momentum and it simply falls over as she immediately pulls her hand free, leaving the sword stuck through its head so that the tip is protruding out through the back of its neck.

Tsunade looks around for Gimli and discovers him underneath the gutted warg as the Orc that had been riding it is getting up and targets Gimli as he has his knife out. She grabs it by its wrist and breaks it like a dry dead twig. The Orc screeches in pain and she grabs hold of it with her other hand, then spins around and shoves that Orc into the gaping mouth of another Orc-mounted warg whose Killing Intents she had felt. She quickly and firmly slams its jaws shut on the Orc and spins the warg over onto its back, causing its Orc mount to get pinned. She hurries back to Gimli and throws the dead warg off him and helps him up.

"You caught me off guard there, lass!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Consider them an apology," she said as she points while handing him his ax.

"Thank's lass!" Gimli beamed as he grabs his ax to attack that Orc. The Orc was trying to get up, but Gimli kills him, then turns on its warg. Gimli next turns to Tsunade with a smile and a thumb's up.

She looks around to see that the rest of the wargs and their riders are too busy dealing with the Rohirrim to bother with her, as there are fewer wargs and Orcs. There are also fewer of the Rohirrim as well as she takes note of mangled horses and Men. The battle comes to an end with the Rohirrim victorious. Gimli walks around dispatching any surviving wargs or Orcs. A silence falls over the battlefield.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called as he looks around.

"Aragorn?" Gimli next called questioningly.

_That's right! _Tsunade thought apprehensively. _Where is Aragorn-sama?!_

She watches as Legolas runs toward a cliff and she runs over to join him. That is when an evil chuckle from behind them gets her attention and she looks to see an Orc.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli threatened the Orc as he brandishes his ax before its face.

"He's . . . dead," the Orc grunted malevolently. "He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas grabs him. "You lie!"

The Orc chuckles, then finally dies. Legolas notices something in the Orc's hand and ends up retrieving the Evenstar, causing Tsunade's pupils to shrink as she gnashes her teeth slightly. She goes over to the cliff and looks down to see a river below. Legolas, Gimli, and Theoden join her.

"There's a chance he might've survived," Tsunade said, then wonders if she should go down there and find him.

_But what if he is dead?! Even if he is seriously wounded, I cannot heal him like I would have! And I don't know the way to Helm's Deep_!

"Get the wounded on horses," Theoden ordered. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

"All we can do is hope," Tsunade gasped with a crack in her tone. "Come on, guys."


	14. Chapter 13

The group reaches Helm's Deep. The people around them rejoice.

"That does look pretty secure," Tsunade said to Gimli and Legolas. "I think Saruman's army just might have a difficult time breaking in there . . . Difficult, not impossible." As she fixes them with a grim stare.

She takes note of their dejected expressions.

"Hey, we thought Gandalf-sama was dead too," she added.

"But Gandalf is a Maia while Aragorn is only a Man," Legolas said morosely.

It is as they are walking up the causeway toward the open gates that Tsunade notices a culvert in the center of the wall at its bottom. She hurries up to Théoden.

"Théoden-sama, that grate in the wall could be a problem." As she points it out to him. "Maybe you should have it bricked up so that the Orcs won't be able to take advantage of that."

"But without it, we would've ended up with a pond inside the wall," Théoden explained. "And besides, it was never a problem for us in the past. So don't you worry about a thing, Lady Tsunade, this fortress will defeat the Orcs just as it had defeated all past invasions."

"Then let's hope that it's because Saruman hasn't figured out how to break through," Tsunade said with uncertainty, "or that his Orcs are unable to learn how to follow his instructions properly."

They enter through the gates and there are people and soldiers everywhere. Hama shouts for people to make way for Theoden. Tsunade smiles as she witnesses the children that they picked up and fed back at the Golden Hall being reunited with their mother. Eowyn runs up to them glancing about them as Theoden dismounts.

"So few," Eowyn gasped. "So few have you returned."

"Our people are safe," Theoden said. "We have paid for it with many lives."

"Eowyn-chan," Tsunade said morosely to her.

"Lord Aragorn," she said. "Where is he?"

"He fell over a cliff and into a river," Tsunade gasped.

Eowyn looks shocked and turns around to look back at her uncle, who looks back at her for a moment then turns and walks away. Eowyn continues to stand there stunned. Tsunade walks up to her and clasps her shoulder.

"We didn't see his body. We thought Gandalf-sama had died as well. Though as you saw, he came back to us . . . So maybe there is a chance that Aragorn-sama survived and will find his way back to us."

Eowyn turns to her with a tear streaming down her face.

_Great, she's starting to develop feelings for him_. Tsunade thought wryly.

00000000000000000

Saruman and Grima watch as the ten thousand Uruk-Hai depart from Isengard on their way to Helm's Deep. They continue to watch for a moment longer and Saruman returns inside, followed by Grima.

"Now that the issue of Helm's Deep is handled," Saruman said as he continues walking and enters another room, "it's on to something else."

"And what would that be, my lord?" Grima asked him.

"Asking Lord Sauron what he knows about that Woman you mentioned." As Saruman removes a sheet from a pedestal to reveal the Palantiri once more and extends his hand over it.

000000000000000000

Preparations are still being made at Helm's Deep, even unto the next day. Tsunade had taken the time to look about the place, noting the defenses and is impressed with them. Yet her attention would always fall back upon that drainage basin in the wall. She does understand that they have need of it, due to the brook that flows down from the mountain and pools up against it, noting that this is their source of fresh water.

"Somebody's coming!" One of the soldiers shouted from up on the wall.

Tsunade hurries up to the top of the wall and looks out to see a man approaching on horseback. She watches for awhile until the rider gets closer and her heart skips a beat. She rushes down the stairs through the crowd to find Gimli and Legolas, and does so.

"He's alive!" She exclaimed to them. "Aragorn-sama is alive!"

"He's alive?!" Gimli roared with delight.

Tsunade rushes to the gates, skillfully weaving her way past the people, leaving Gimli far behind. Once near the gates, she manages to get in the front to greet him as the horse rounds the corner with Aragorn mounted upon it. He stops before Tsunade, who smirks up at him.

"Where is he?" Gimli is heard growling through the crowd. "Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!"

He finally emerges before them.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and most reckless Man I ever knew," Gimli said happily. "Bless you, laddie." And hugs Aragorn, prompting Tsunade to chuckle as she stares at them with folded arms.

"Gimli, Tsunade, where is the king?"

"He's in the throne room," Tsunade thumbed as she glances toward it.

They follow Aragorn. Legolas greets him and says something in Elvish to Aragorn.

"You look terrible," Legolas next said with casual sarcasm, prompting a grin all around.

Legolas hands Aragorn the Evenstar. Tsunade looks around and her gaze falls upon Eowyn, who looks somewhat despondent as she notes the tears in her eyes.

_Poor woman_. Tsunade thought empathetically. _And she seems right for him too_.

The Fellowship follows after Aragorn.

"Don't you think you should rest first?" Tsunade asked.

"No time, the king needs to hear this."

Aragorn pushes open the doors where Theoden is sitting on his throne speaking with Hama.

"Aragorn?!" Theoden gasped with disbelief as he hurriedly gets up off his throne and runs up to him. "I didn't believe you survived!" He and embraces him momentarily. "You should rest, and get some food in you!"

"You must hear of what I have seen," Aragorn said. "A great host is coming this way."

Theoden walks away from him. "A great host, you say?" He finally said without looking back.

"All of Isengard is empty," Aragorn answered.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn answered.

Tsunade's pupils shrink as she grits her teeth slightly from the shock.

"Ten thousand?!" Théoden gasped as he looks back at Aragorn.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn stated simply. "To destroy the world of Men . . . They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden looks to be pondering that, then turns and walks toward the doors. "Let them come." His tone defiant.

Tsunade follows after Aragorn, along with Gimli and Legolas. She finds herself respecting Théoden's defiance but cannot help but to be concerned at the same time. She had been in this same position before.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Théoden ordered Hama, who nods and walks off.

Théoden goes outside through the open gates with the Fellowship behind him and stands upon the causeway from where he looks around.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above," Théoden said as he gestures between them. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli said. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," Théoden answered in a dismissive manner. "I know how to defend my own keep."

"I too have fought many wars, Théoden-sama," Tsunade stated, "and have had to defend my village. I've learned never to underestimate enemies."

"But Orcs do not wield powers that rip up the land," Theoden answered in a dismissive manner.

Tsunade glowers at Théoden as he returns inside. Aragorn clasps her shoulder momentarily as he walks past her. The Fellowship follow Théoden up onto the ramparts.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," Théoden droned proudly. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before . . . Crops can be resown . . . Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages, they come to destroy its people," Aragorn stated impatiently, "down to the last child."

Théoden turns to Aragorn with a grim expression, then steps forward and grabs him.

"What would you have me do?" He growled as he gets into Aragorn's face. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread . . . If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

Théoden releases Aragorn and walks away

"Send out riders, my lord," Aragorn urged. "You must call for aid."

Théoden returns to get into Aragorn's face once more. "And who will come . . . ? Elves . . . ? Dwarves . . . ? Ninja . . . ? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn stated.

"Gondor?!" Théoden snarled. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-".

Théoden restrains himself before continuing calmly, yet coldly. "No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone."

He turns and walks away, then issues orders for the women and children to be taken into the Glittering Caves. Cawing gets Tsunade's attention and she looks up to see a flock of crows flying away. She can feel a malice in them.

She follows Aragorn and Legolas as the soldiers around them state orders.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall," Aragorn said tiredly. "They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn-sama, you must rest," Tsunade said with concern. "You're no use half alive."

"Aragorn!" Eowyn shouted as she runs over to him. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn said.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return," Eowyn lamented. "What renown is there in that?"

_Definitely like myself_. Tsunade thought.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown," Aragorn countered. "Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," Eowyn pleaded.

"lt is not in my power to command it," Aragorn said, then turns and walks away, along with Tsunade.

"You do not command Tsunade to stay!" Eowyn stated defiantly.

"Let me handle this," Tsunade said softly as she briefly touches Aragorn's shoulder, then walks up to Eowyn. "I have told you about my world and the powers that we wield. I have even used those powers on our way here . . . Do you possess such power, Eowyn-chan . . . ? Can you kill Orcs and wargs with just your fists and feet? Can you shrug off serious injuries as if they were mere cuts and scrapes?"

Eowyn stares silently back.

"I understand what is going on in your mind," Tsunade continued softly with a sad smile. "I suppose that's the reason why I like you: it's like looking into a mirror . . . But even if you can't kill Orcs with your bare hands, the women and children are going to be looking to the niece of their king," as she clasps Eowyn's shoulder, "otherwise how can they remain calm?"

"Tsunade is right, my lady," Aragorn said. "The women and children need to see their king's niece amongst them . . . Comforting them."

Eowyn gulps then nods slowly and turns. Aragorn, Legolas, and Tsunade watch her retreat with the women and children.

"I was just like her back when I graduated from the Academy," Tsunade sighed. "A hothead ready and eager to prove myself. To show just how strong I was."

"And yet you have done very well for yourself, Tsunade," Legolas said. "Given that you are the leader of your ninja village."

"Yes, but it was a long and painful road. The only reason I made it this far in life is due more to luck than anything else."

"Let's check out the armory," Aragorn said.

They go into the place and look around at the old men and boys being paraded in and fitted with weapons and armor.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys," Aragorn noted. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Or too few," Legolas added grimly.

"But I was only six years old when I graduated from the Academy," Tsunade said. "Then again, we have chakra. These people don't."

"Look at them," Legolas stated angrily. "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

This causes everyone to stop and look, and the room to fall silent. Tsunade next listens to Legolas ranting in Elvish at Aragorn, since she heard his name mentioned. She can hear the rising frustration in his tone.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn hollered as he got into Legolas' face.

"If it were me they were coming for and I was all alone here, I would still fight them," Tsunade then said. "Even knowing that I won't be able to kill them all without finally dying, I would still fight until my last breath. I was cast into this world, alone and forsaken, but I found friends who I can count on. I was given a glimpse of hope by Galadriel-sama and I fight all the harder now. You say they are afraid, Legolas-sama, well so am I. But I fear for them. I'm afraid that they will lose what hope they still have. For when all we have are our lives and a hope, we will fight. I know little about the history of this world, but the people of this world persevered when all hope seemed to have forsaken them. Today, they still persevere because they want that better tomorrow. Hope can make you hold on. Hope can keep you fighting when the darkness threatens to swallow you up. Hope will make you fight against overwhelming odds, even if you don't believe that you can win. Hope will make you fight until you're dead. Gandalf-sama is out there and told us to await the dawn and look to the East. Aragorn-sama will fight. Gimli-san will fight. I will fight . . . Will you fight, Legolas-sama?"

Legolas is silent.

"Yes," he finally answered in a quiet, but firm tone.

"We will fight because we have hope," Tsunade said.

There were murmurs arising from the crowd. Murmurs of approval. They look around and now see a light kindled in the eyes of those men and boys.

"Great speech, lass," Gimli said proudly. "Let's kill the Orcs when they show up."

It is later on when Aragorn is finishing dressing that Legolas walks up to him holding out his sword for him to take. Tsunade is nearby as she is neatly folding her cloak and green haori to put aside, knowing that a huge battle is coming their way.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray," the Elf said. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Tsunade listens as Aragorn says something to Legolas in a reassuring tone. Gimli appears wearing chainmail.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted," Gimli said and lets the chainmail shirt drop to the ground, showing that it is too long for him. "It's a little tight across the chest."

The Fellowship chuckle. That is when a horn interrupts their moment of humor.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas said with a touch of bewilderment.

They run outside to the center square where Theoden is.

_Haldir-san!_ Tsunade gasped inwardly as he has an army of Elves with him.

Aragorn runs up to Haldir and hugs him.

"You are most welcome," Aragorn next said as he releases him, then it is Legolas turn. Tsunade feels tempted to hug him, yet decides not to so she merely smiles looking pleased as she stands arms akimbo.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir said.

"And a Woman," Tsunade quipped.

"And a Woman," Haldir chuckled.


	15. Chapter 14

Tsunade took the time to explain and even demonstrate her power to the defenders as she effortlessly turned an iron bar as thick as her wrist into a bow; she moved around faster than their eyes could follow; and she walked up a wall and upside-down underneath an arch as casually as if she were on the ground. She had also explained her ability to confuse a person's body, but refrained from demonstrating it on someone as it would take time for them to recover.

"You really do possess the power of the Ainur!" Haldir gasped.

"Do not forget why I am demonstrating my power to you all," Tsunade said. "It is to accustom you to my prowess because I will be effortlessly killing Orcs by the dozen."

She punches the ground with all of her strength, causing a long crack to appear in the bedrock.

"And it will do you all no good to be distracted by me if you don't expect what I can do," she finished as she stands.

"A very good plan indeed," Theoden said with approval.

The defenders take their positions and wait.

A glow eventually appears on the horizon. At first, Tsunade thought it was dawn, only to discover that they are facing north. She can feel the tension building up. Like a spring being wound ever tighter and ready to let loose. The air is still, as if this world is holding its breath.

"Here I am hoping that they will take forever to get here," Tsunade said flatly as she stands in between Legolas and Gimli, "and all while wanting them to hurry up and come so that we can get this over with."

"My thoughts exactly," Legolas said.

"And I think it's going to rain too," Tsunade said as she glances upward at the black sky.

That false dawn continues to get ever closer, and brighter. She starts feeling the multiple Killing Intents ever before she begins hearing their distant footfalls, along with their clattering armor. She begins seeing that the false dawn they had created is the result of thousands of torches. She can see their long spears as well.

That army of Uruk-Hai continue to get ever closer, and louder. Those seconds seem like hours, and yet those hours seem like seconds.

"You could've picked a better spot," Gimli complained as he tries to see over the wall.

"At least the Orcs won't notice you," Tsunade said. "And any that do make it up here still won't notice you until it's too late for them."

"She's got a point there, Gimli," Legolas chuckled.

Aragorn comes walking past them and stands right behind them.

"Well, lad," Gimli said to Aragorn. "Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Lightening flashes, which is immediately followed by a roar of thunder, showing that the storm is right above them.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said.

"This one will," Tsunade added.

Aragorn walks away. Lightening continues to flash to be instantly followed by more thunder. It starts raining, and it quickly turns heavy. Tsunade can feel herself getting wetter by the second. Having fought in the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars, the weather did not always cooperate as she remembers being forced to fight on many a rainy day or night. Her thoughts are next broken by Aragorn shout something in Elvish.

The Uruk-Hai finally come to a stop at a short running distance from the Deeping Wall. Their commander is standing on top of a large rock and utters a loud raspy roar, compelling them to stop. Other than the odd vocalization by an Orc, it is generally silent. The tension is now at its greatest. Tsunade can feel their multiple Killing Intents saturate the air, and gets brief flashes of them slaying everyone in here.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli demanded as he is trying to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas said sarcastically. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli looks back over to Legolas and chuckles.

"They've stopped advancing," Tsunade answered. "They're getting ready."

The Orc commander makes another loud vocalization and the army begins stamping the butts of their spears against the ground in unison, and pound on their chest plates as they growl and roar. The noise reverberates throughout the canyon. The archers ready their bows with an arrow.

_They're trying to psyche us out_. She thought.

That is when she notices an arrow go flying down and into an Orc. Aragorn shouts something in Elvish. The Orcs go silent.

_One down, nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine left to go_. Tsunade thought blandly.

The Orc finally falls dead. The rest start to roar and screech with outrage. Their commander roars and the Orcs run forward in mass.

_So it begins._ Tsunade thought grimly as she takes a stance with her jutsu to its maximum level.

Aragorn shouts in Elvish and the Elves release a volley of arrows around her. She watches as Orcs fall from getting stuck full of arrows, but the rest keep running forward without hesitation.

"Did they hit anything?!" Gimli demanded.

"Yes, but a lot more still come!" Tsunade explained quickly.

Shouts of commands fill the air, mostly in Elvish from Aragorn, and arrows rain down upon the Orcs, killing more of them. Yet they still keep running forward.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli shouted eagerly as he hefts his ax excitedly.

With her chakra, Tsunade can feel out through the air and feels the arrows flying through it. She next feels arrows flying up from down below and even feels one such arrow coming her way, directly toward her face. Those arrows may as well be traveling in slow motion as she easily plucks it out of the air. The others around her had no such luck as she can hear the cries of pain. She sees ladders coming up and throws the arrow back at one coming directly toward her with an Orc riding on top. It impacts with that Orc so strongly that the Orc goes flying back off the ladder.

The Elves unsheathe their swords at Aragorn's command. The first of the Orcs to land upon the wall are Berserkers; they are not armored, but are bigger, and wilder as they swing larger T-shaped swords around. They end up hacking defenders.

Tsunade rushes up to a Berserker that is the same size as the Raikage and easily dodges his huge sword to momentarily stand in front of him. As one second passes into the next, she leaps up, grabs his head, and effortlessly twists it halfway around. She casually hurls him back over the Deeping Wall.

A grappling hook comes flying over the wall and toward an Elf. She grabs it before it can hit him and hurls it back over the wall. One Orc, part of those who are climbing up the ladders, goes flying back down the ladder with a heavily dented helmet and pulped head as he knocks his comrades off behind him after Tsunade gave him a hand chop to the top of his head. She grabs the ladder with her other hand and effortlessly hurls it away.

At one point, she grabs the wrist of an Orc coming up a ladder who had grabbed one of the Elves in the attempt to pull him over. She effortlessly snaps the Orc's wrist, forcing him to let go and the Elf to back away. She then grabs the ladder and hurls it away. More arrows fly up from below, but she can easily see them as she ducks and dodges around them. Even plucking some of them out of the air and leaving them stuck in the Orcs that had reached the rampart.

Tsunade grabs a ladder just as an Orc comes into view, and who in turn grabs her shirt. But she is quick to grab his wrist with both hands. The look on its bestial face change from triumph to shock as it discovers that it cannot move. As one second passes into the next, Tsunade rips his hand off, grabs the ladder, and hurls it away. She is on the move once again, tossing the hand back over as an afterthought.

And so it goes all along the rampart. Defenders and attackers engage in a deadly dance to try and kill the other. Tsunade skillfully weaves and winds her way amongst them, slaughtering some of the attackers with punches and even kicks. Tsunade even gets in between one Orc and a wounded defender and sends that Orc flying back over the wall to down below from a fierce backhanded punch. Many other Orcs though, she uses a different method: slapping their napes to scramble their nervous systems and confusing their bodies. This left the Orcs vulnerable to the defenders to cut them down.

And still . . . more Orcs get upon the Deeping Wall.

Tsunade finds herself wishing that she had full use of her jutsu, then she would be able to jump down there and with several well placed Heavenly Kicks of Pain, she would have ended up wiping out the entire Orc army. She forces herself to dismiss this regret as she is still capable of effortlessly killing the Orcs with a single blow as not even their armor, let alone their bodies, can withstand her punches and kicks.

Tsunade notices a platoon of Orcs marching up the causeway toward the gates while shielding their selves in a turtle shell formation. She understands what they are about to do.

"Aragorn-sama!" As she grabs his shoulder to get his attention. "I'll clear the causeway! Keep the archers on that drainage grate!"

"Right!" Aragorn yelled back.

Tsunade springs into action as Aragorn orders the Elves to keep the culvert covered. She darts along the rampart until she is above the gates where the rest of the defenders are throwing rocks and throwing spears down upon the Orcs.

"Stop! I'm going down there!" She bellowed at them, then leaps high over their heads and lands onto the causeway before the advancing Orcs and glares defiantly at them.

The Orcs stop their advance and stare with bewilderment at the Human who dares to stand in their way. Tsunade decides not to use her Killing Intent so as to leave them not expecting what she has in store for them. She takes a fighting stance and casually taunts them to come as she holds her hand palm up and beckons with a couple curls of her fingers. The Orcs snarl with contempt and reveal the battering ram that they had been secretly carrying. Tsunade grins, knowing that her gamble had paid off. The Orcs charge toward her with it while making malevolent gleeful expressions.

"Here's a big dicky for you!" The lead Orc snarled in a sing-song tone.

Tsunade immediately grabs the battering ram, quickly digging her fingers into the wood, stopping them in their tracks. Now it is her turn to make a malevolent gleeful expression as she unleashes a tidal wave of Killing Intent over them, showing them their busted bodies in that instance.

She swings the long thick several hundred pound battering ram out of their hands as easily as if it were a short small club. She had swung it to her right, causing a dozen Orcs to go flying off the causeway and onto their comrades below.

She takes a leaping step forward and swings it once again, this time to her left, causing even more Orcs to go flying with smashed bodies into the canyon wall. She takes another leaping step forward while swinging to her right, sending more of them flying onto their comrades with the same lethal injuries. Then another leaping step forward while swinging to her left.

Then another swing to her right; another to her left; another to her right; another to her left.

She is almost to the end of the causeway when she is distracted by a bright flash from behind. In the next instance, a loud explosion and blast wave washes over her.

There is a moment of silence as Tsunade struggles to clear her head. She has a loud ringing is in her ears. She takes a deep breath to clear her head and discovers that the Orcs she had knocked off had broken her fall. She quickly gets back up and jumps back up onto the causeway just as the rest of the Orcs down below are beginning to recover. She finally snaps out of her shock and gasps with horror at the gaping hole in the Deeping Wall that has effectively split it into two.

She looks around for that battering ram and sees it. She picks it up and runs back up the causeway with it over her head. Getting a firmer grip on the battering ram, she jumps into the Orcs down below with a bellow while winding up. Upon landing, she swings that battering ram with a yell, sending a hundred Orcs flying like leaves on a storm. She takes another leaping step toward that hole and swings it around again, sending just as many more Orcs flying.

Tsunade takes another leap and this time finds herself within the midst of hundreds of Orcs. With a huge long shriek, she makes a quick, though brutal three-sixty, sending them all flying away.

She leaps toward the wall with that battering ram over her head and rams it downward with all of her strength, effectively jamming it across the breach. She leaps upon it, then off it to further jam in into place and ends up landing onto the back of an Orc that had gotten inside, slamming him brutally to the ground. She can feel his armor dent deeply under her feet and his bones crunch. His comrade beside him goes flying with his head pulped as she fiercely yet casually jabs outward from side on without looking.

Tsunade looks around and sees Aragorn groggily getting back up and runs over to him.

"Aragorn-sama! Come on, come on!" As she grabs him and his sword and helps him to his feet. She takes a moment to address the Elves ahead of her. "That'll slowed 'em down! Fill 'em with arrows!"

Helping Aragorn, she runs out of their way and the Elves are quick to catch on as they begin shooting arrows into the Orcs who are climbing over Tsunade's barrier. They cannot get through quick enough and end up falling to a hail of arrows. Aragorn recovers.

"Great work! Tsunade!" He proclaimed approvingly as he takes his sword back. "That should buy us more time!"

"Thanks, now let's get back up there!"

They run toward the Deeping Wall and up the stairs. With Tsunade being faster, she quickly shoves some Orcs aside as they came down those stairs. Once back up on the wall, she is quick to come to Haldir's aid as she grabs an Orc who was about to strike him down from behind, breaking its arm then jabbing it in the throat with the tip of her fingers, feeling its windpipe getting crushed against its vertebrae, which also gets crushed by the momentum of her hand.

"You're a force to be reckoned with, Lady Tsunade!" Haldir shouted with his back near her own, then cuts down another Orc. "I'm glad you're on our side!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Tsunade shouted back with a pleased tone as she chucks that now dead Orc back over the wall.

More Orcs come up the ladders, only to get slaughtered and thrown back down with Tsunade's help.

"They've broken through the gap! They're flooding in!" A voice shouted.

Tsunade hurries back to see that they have indeed managed to push aside that barrier she had made and are now running through. The Elves in the yard are taking out their swords and charge forward to engage the Orcs.

_They've run out of arrows!_ She thought desperately.

Legolas runs past her and grabs an Orc shield then surfs down the stairs while shooting the invaders. She follows closely behind and he jumps off while putting more momentum with his feet into the shield so that it flies into the chest of an Orc. On the ground, she engages more of the invaders. This time throwing their bodies at that breach, knocking back more Orcs who are attempting to get inside.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" She next heard Theoden yell from above.

"Tsunade, get to the Keep!" Aragorn shouted.

For a moment, she didn't want to, but decided it would be best and does so. She runs off and stops to see the defenders do the same. She watches as Legolas runs past her. She sees a section of the wall that had been blasted off nearby about the size of her head. She watches as the Men and Elves retreat, along with Aragorn and Haldir as they are dragging a protesting Gimli along by either of his arms. The Orcs swarm down the stairs or through that gap in the Deeping Wall like ants by their hundreds.

"I'll be right behind!" Tsunade shouted at them as they past her.

Once the last of the defenders pass her, she picks up that boulder and hurls it with all of her strength at them. It flies as if shot out of a cannon, going through a hundred or more of the invaders. She turns and runs the way the others had gone and quickly catches up with the Fellowship and the other defenders.

"I feel like it was a waste," she said.

"No, you brought us more than enough time, Lady Tsunade," Theoden said assuredly as he clasps her shoulder. "You manage to protect the gates and I doubt they will try again with their battering ram now gone." He then turns to Hama. "Pull everybody back. Pull them back."

"Fall back! Fall back!" Hama yelled.

"They have broken through!" Theoden proclaimed. "The castle is breached! Retreat!"

Everybody runs to the Keep.


	16. Chapter 15

Once inside the Keep, they barricade the large double doors. They can hear the Orcs outside trying to break them down.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden lamented.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn shouted at Theoden as he runs toward him. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

"Theoden-sama, is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Tsunade pleaded.

Theoden looks down morosely.

"Is there no other way?!" Tsunade demanded more firmly.

"There is one passage," a soldier named Gamling answered instead. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

The Orcs continue to batter at the doors.

"Send word to the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn said to Hama as he clasps his shoulder. "And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death," Theoden said with sad thoughtfulness. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

There is a moment of silence between the defenders, which is next broken by the sound of the Orcs still banging against the doors.

"Those doors are about to give," Tsunade warned.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said to Theoden. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan," Aragorn corrected. "For your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli noted.

Tsunade's heart skips a beat. _That's right! Gandalf-sama said he will be coming at this time! From the East!_

"Yes," Theoden said with rising defiance. "Yes . . . The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep . . . One last time!"

"Yes," Gimli shouted eagerly and runs out of the room and up a flight of stairs.

The doors begin to splinter.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Theoden said proudly as he clasps Aragorn's shoulder.

Tsunade watches as the men mount their horses.

"Tsunade," Aragorn quickly states as he is mounting his horse. "Get ahead of us to see if the gates are open."

"And if they're still locked," Theoden next added. "Bust them open."

"Right," Tsunade grinned, then hurries to snatch up a table, readying herself with it.

"Fell deeds awake," Theoden stated. "Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!"

Aragorn unsheathes his sword as Theoden puts his helm on. A loud bass horn rumbles throughout the place.

_Must be that horn_. Tsunade thought.

The Orcs finally break in. With a shout, Tsunade charges into them using the end of that table. She rams into the Orcs, driving them back outside as if they were rag dolls. Theoden, Aragorn, and the others come charging close behind. Once outside, she is quick to hurl the table aside, knocking down more Orcs. She leaps high over them and onto a wall and runs up it. Once at the top, she knocks off any Orcs that get in her way and lands before the gates to find them now open and the causeway beyond flooded with Orcs.

"Shut the gates and lock 'em!" One of the Orcs snarled. "We'll trap her!"

They do so and stand their ground to trap her with their spears out.

"You bastards won't stop me!" Tsunade shouted defiantly as she jumps high over them.

With a shout, she drop kicks the gates with all of her strength and they fly open and off the tops of their respective hinges so that both gates end up hanging precariously. The Orcs outside and near the gates go flying off or back. Tsunade lands and picks up one of the Orcs and hurls him into the others ahead, knocking more of them down. She jumps up onto the rock face that is jutting out alongside the causeway as she hears the riders come charging out. They charge into the rest of the Orcs, knocking them off and all the way into the horde of Orcs below. They trample, hack, and stab at the Orcs.

Tsunade jumps back onto the causeway to demolish more Orcs.

She then does a double take and points to the eastern hill, causing the Orcs to follow suit and they too see what she sees: a familiar white horse rearing up as it whinnies loudly while bearing an equally familiar figure in white as the glow of dawn surrounds them.

_Gandalf-sama!_

She sees another man ride up on horseback to join him. That man pulls out a sword and more horsemen ride up into formation. Many Orcs notice them and rush forward to get into position and create a spear wall. The horsemen, revealed to be a couple of thousand strong, charges down the slope with a collective roar of a shout and with Gandalf in the lead, just as the sun rises behind them and its light quickly overtakes them.

Tsunade smiles as the Orcs are dazzled into helplessness and the calvary slams into them.

_Better clean up on the inside_. She thought.

Tsunade clears off the causeway and runs back up the wall and onto the rampart. Once up there, she goes to work getting rid of the Orcs that are up there with her. She next rips down their standard and snaps it over her knee, then looks out over the battlefield to see that the calvary are chasing the Orcs as they run into a forest.

_There were no trees there earlier_. She noted. That is when she feels those trees giving off a Killing Intent.

She continues to watch as the defenders are stopped by one of them running in front of them and they do so. The last of the Orcs disappear into that forest. That is when those trees begin swaying back and forth.

_No wind is blowing those trees_.

Tsunade thinks about the Glittering Caves and immediately makes a beeline toward it. She reaches it to find Gimli, Elves, and Men fighting more Orcs and joins in so that the Orcs are killed off all the sooner.

"Great timing, lass, we're defending the women and children!" Gimli shouted with relief.

"Gandalf-sama is here! And he has an army of two thousand with him!"

"That must be Eomer and his Riders!" One of the Men shouted happily. "We're saved!"

"That is great news," Haldir said with relief.

Tsunade looks to see more Orcs coming.

"But it's not over yet," she proclaimed. "Let's clean out the place!"

Gimli shouts his agreement.

And so it goes. Tsunade and the rest of the defenders busy themselves with getting rid of any Orcs they can find. With her senses attuned toward the Orc's signature Killing Intent, as it is heavy with malice, they are able to hunt them.

As the morning progresses, she begins to notice that there are fewer Orcs to be found. She decides to head out to causeway to greet the others. Aragorn, Legolas, Theoden, and Gandalf are coming up the causeway. Also with them is the man they met out on the plain with those riders.

Tsunade finally meets up with them and falls in step with them.

"I take it that you were very busy here, Tsunade," Gandalf quipped.

"That is an understatement, Gandalf-sama. And I took the liberty of informing the others of your arrival with the rest of the army."

"Good, very good," Gandalf said. "And I was informed about the Elves of Lothlórien as well."

They walk along in silence.

"What the-" Tsunade mused aloud with bewilderment as she does a double take, then briskly walks toward a closed door, causing the others to stop for a moment and watch.

She opens the door and storms into a darkened interior. In that instance, loud animal-like sounds are heard, only to be instantly replaced by squishy popping sounds. An Orc quickly appears in the doorway with a terrified expression as he attempts to run away, only to quickly get yanked back inside the darkened interior while squealing in terror. He immediately goes quiet to the sound of an unnerving loud crunching snap.

Tsunade casually emerges. The riders give her a blank look, though Eomer looks more stunned.

"I can't believe I overlooked those Orcs," she answered with in embarrassed tone. "I must be getting sloppy."

"At least you still discovered their presence," Aragorn quipped.

They continue walking along, though with Eomer repeatedly glancing between Tsunade and the open door with a bewildered expression. Théoden quietly explains to Eomer about her using their battering ram for a club.

"Of course she ended up needing to smash the gates open anyway so that we could ride out," Théoden finished.

Eomer blinks ahead, still with a stunned look.

Once the place is cleared of Orcs, something which Tsunade verifies as she no longer feels their presence, the women and children are released from the Glittering Caves. Tsunade watches as Eowyn hugs Aragorn, then goes about looking for any wounded Men or Elves.

She is near Gimli as he sits upon a dead Orc while smoking his pipe with his ax still stuck in its head. Legolas walks up.

"Final count," Legolas announced as he strokes his bow. "Forty-two."

"Forty-two?" Gimli answered around his pipe. "Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. Heh, I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Legolas immediately takes out an arrow and shoots it into the Orc he had been sitting on, and she understands why.

"Forty-three," Legolas said with a smirk.

"He was already dead," Gimli stated.

"He was twitching," Legolas countered.

"He was twitching 'cause he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli shouted as he grabs his axe's handle, causing the dead Orc to indeed twitch.

"He's right, Legolas-sama," Tsunade sighed as she walks up and slaps Gimli's ax. "Hitting the handle sends vibrations through the ax and into the corpse's brain, stimulating the nervous system so that the muscles will react."

"And how many did you kill, Tsunade?" Legolas asked with a hint of awe in his tone. "Your speed and brute strength definitely killed lots in a short time, especially when you started using their battering ram as a club!"

"You must've killed hundreds, lass!" Gimli added with awe.

"Maybe," Tsunade said with a shrug. "But then again I wasn't keeping count . . . That gets me thinking, is this rivalry between you two because you're an Dwarf and your an Elf?"

There is silence for the moment. Tsunade can tell there is an unease of this.

"Yeah . . . kinda," Legolas said sheepishly.

Tsunade thinks to ask them why, but decides to leave it alone. In the meantime, she helps to search for more wounded.

As for the dead Men and Elves, they are treated with more respect as they are laid side-by-side. The dead Elves are with Haldir and the other surviving Elves. Tsunade walks over to them where Gandalf, Aragorn, and Theoden are. She looks at the dead Elves. Dead Humans are bad enough, but dead Elves seem more tragic.

_It must be the fact that these guys are really not meant to die_. She thought.

"We cannot express our gratitude enough for this service that your kind have done for us!" Théoden said profoundly to Haldir and the surviving Elves. "Our gratitude is beyond words!"

"We are touched, Theoden King," Haldir saluted with a bow and hand over heart.

Tsunade looks around at the wounded and her heart begins to ache with frustration. She lowers her head hiding her eyes in her bangs as she frowns. She gnashes her teeth as tears stream down her face and begins to sob.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Gandalf asked softly.

"First and foremost, I am a healer," Tsunade said with a cracked voice as tears roll down her cheeks. "In my world, I could heal a whole village without having to look at them. I could summon Katsuyu my slug and use her to heal a whole host of their injuries . . . But here . . . I cannot heal anyone."

She falls to her knees and weeps as she covers her face with her hands. The others look on empathetically.

"Maybe I can help you, my dear," Gandalf said softly as he touches her.

In that instance, Tsunade feels the full effect of her jutsu as it was back in her world. Though she knows it will only be for as long as Gandalf is doing whatever he is doing. She does not feel her summon, but she can feel Gandalf using himself as a conduit. She concentrates and throughout Helm's Deep, her chakra washes over the place. Men and Elves suddenly find their injuries disappearing miraculously, along with their mental fatigue.

With her chakra now drained away, Gandalf releases her shoulder. Tsunade gets up feeling the weight of the world upon her. Everyone around her has awed expressions.

"What did you do?!" Aragorn gasped with bewilderment.

"With Gandalf-sama's help, I healed everyone here."

"You now look so much older!" Theoden gasped.

"That's because I used up all my chakra from my seal point," Tsunade explained as she points to that mark in the middle of her forehead. "Don't worry, it will come back."

"Truly you have Estë's touch!" Haldir said reverently as he falls to one kneel, causing the other Elves to follow suit.

Legolas and Gimli come running.

"What was-" Legolas exclaimed, then stops as he stares with bewilderment at Tsunade. "What happened to you?"

"I helped her use her chakra to heal everyone around here," Gandalf answered.

"It will come back," Tsunade assured them, then starts to fall as she blacks out.

Legolas is quick to catch her as the rest take a few worried steps forward.

"She's only unconscious," Gandalf announced.

"I'll get her to a proper cot," Legolas said as he carries her.

Word soon spreads throughout Helm's Deep of Tsunade's deed. It is soon time for the Elves to leave and they wrap their dead so that they can take them. They bid the Elves a goodbye and with Haldir leading them, they are on their way.

Tsunade eventually awakens and is refreshed as her transformation technique now has her looking her youthful self once again.

"Great to see you back, lass," Gimli said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tsunade asked.

"All day yesterday and all night last night," Aragorn said. "You're looking your usual self once again. And you have awoken at the right time because we are on our way back to Edoras soon. Have some breakfast and then we go. Your cloak and jacket are over there." As he points to them.

Afterwards, they are on their way once more and ride to the top of the hill at Helm's Deep. Off in the distance, Tsunade can see a black sky tinged with red as lightening flashes every now and again to be followed by distant thunder.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf said somberly. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin . . . All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits."

"Because that's all there is now," Tsunade said.


	17. Chapter 16

At Gandalf's urging, the Fellowship decided to head toward Isengard before returning to Edoras. With them are Théoden, Hama, and Eomer. They can see the Tower of Orthanc off in the distance like a high spike in the landscape.

"That's quite the tower," Tsunade mused. "But do you really believe that Saruman is going to cooperate, Gandalf-sama?"

"I don't," Gandalf answered. "But I at least have to try."

They enter the forest surrounding Isengard and that is when Tsunade discovers something.

"These aren't normal trees," she said suspiciously while looking around as she can feel suspiciousness wafting from them.

"No, indeed," Gandalf agreed as he looks around as well, along with the others.

They emerge from the forest and up to the ruined walls that surround the grounds of Orthanc. Sitting atop of a section of wall are two familiar figures who laugh happily upon seeing them emerge from the forest.

"Welcome my lords, and lady, to Isengard!" Merry announced jovially as he gets up with his arms extended.

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted from horseback as he sits behind Legolas. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you . . . feasting and . . . and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts," Pippin said in a mock grand tone. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork," Gimli said with interest.

"Hobbits," Gandalf grumbled humorously.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry said.

"Shall we be on our way to see him then?" Gandalf asked rhetorically as he gestures for the Hobbits to come down. "Come along, you two. Merry, you ride with me. Pippin, you ride with Aragorn."

The Hobbits climb down off the wall.

"Wait a minute." Tsunade said curiously, then walks over to them and stands before them. "You both have gotten taller!"

"So you two have been drinking Ent-draughts, have you," Gandalf chuckled in a humorous surprised tone.

"Ent-draughts?" Gimli asked.

"Beer made by the Ents," Legolas said. "Any who drink them grow taller."

"Shall we get this over with?" Theoden asked impatiently.

The Hobbits are each taken up by their respective riders.

"What about you, Tsunade?" Pippin asked.

"I can walk on water, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"

They enter the flooded grounds of Orthanc with Tsunade doing just that as if it were ice she were walking on. Theoden, Eomer, and Hama do a double take at her with a look of bewilderment, of which Tsunade notices.

"It's a simple trick we ninjas can do," she explained.

They look around at the Ents. Tsunade winces with bewilderment at the sight of giant humanoid trees walking around.

_Grandfather would have loved these guys. Yamato too_.

"I've heard stories about the Treeherders!" Theoden gasped as he looks around at them. "But I never really believed them up until now!"

"We are about to meet with an important Ent named Treebeard," Gandalf answered. "And you are about to hear the oldest words that have ever been spoken."

They stop near the threshold of Orthanc. Standing next to it is an Ent with moss for a beard.

"Hmmmmm, young master Gandalf," Treebeard announced in that long bass rolling tone. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

"Show yourself," Aragorn hissed while looking up at the tower.

"Be careful," Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"He's right. I can feel a touch of genjutsu at work," Tsunade said as she quickly yet casually removes her cloak, folds it a bit, and places it across the horse of which Legolas and Gimli sit upon.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli grumbled.

"No," Gandalf stated. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards," Saruman suddenly spoke from up above in that deep smooth tone. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

_He talks like Orochimaru_. As Tsunade grits her teeth against that comforting sound in his tone.

"We shall have peace," Theoden said with simmering anger. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold!" His tone now hot. "And the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows . . . we shall have peace!"

Tsunade smiles, then looks back up at Saruman, whose genjustu she had felt get broken.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman snarled. "What do you want, Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess, the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk," Gandalf stated. "But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the Enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information?" Saruman gloated. "I have some . . . for her."

"For me?" Tsunade called back up now curious as she takes a short leap forward to stand out at the front. "And just what would that be, pray tell?"

"Amazing, you stand upon water as if it were ice," Saruman mused, then turns serious. "But I will get to the point . . . Madara."

Tsunade gasps as her irises shrink. "How do you know that name?!"

"I don't." Saruman then reveals the Palantiri. "It was a name Lord Sauron gave me."

Tsunade shoots a look of astonishment back at the others. "He knows about my world!"

"Who knows, my dear," Saruman said smarmily. "Maybe when Sauron takes hold of Middle-earth, he might be able to send you back home."

"As if," Tsunade snarled.

"Or maybe he will try and take your world too," Saruman taunted.

"And he will get mauled for it!"

"Saruman," Gandalf called to keep him on track, "what are Sauron's plans concerning Middle-earth?"

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth," Saruman taunted. "Something that you have failed to see." Again he briefly holds up the Palantiri. "But the Great Eye has seen it . . . Even now, he presses his advantage . . . His attack will come soon . . . You're all going to die . . . But you know this don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him. Those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom . . . ? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli snarled. "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!"

"No," Gandalf stated. "Come down, Saruman! And your life will be spared!"

Tsunade next feels Saruman's Killing Intent and readies herself.

"Save your pity and your mercy!" Saruman shouted as he raises his staff. "I have no use for it!"

He hurls a fireball down at Gandalf and it engulfs him. Tsunade gasps with horror, but the flames dissipate and Gandalf is unscathed.

Tsunade jumps toward the tower, lands upon it, and runs up its side at full speed. She reaches the top and lands in the center. There she stands before Saruman, with Grima nearby as well. Their expressions are of shock.

"Playing with fire can get you burned," Tsunade snarled with shrunken irises as she disregards the fact that Saruman is a foot taller than herself.

000000000000000000

"What's Tsunade doing up there?" Pippin stated apprehensively.

"I think she is going to make Saruman talk," Aragorn answered.

"Glad I'm not him then," Merry said.

0000000000000000000

"What power you possess!" Saruman crooned in that voice after getting over his initial shock. "Surely you must be the most powerful Woman in the world!"

"Spare me your flattery," she spat. "You gonna tell us what we wanna know? Or do I have to squeeze it out of you?"

"You think threatening me is going to make me reveal Sauron's plans?" Saruman sneered.

"You will if I hold you upside down over the edge," Tsunade growled as she takes a step closer to him.

In an instance, she is alongside Grima's left, whose Killing Intent she had felt as she got the brief image of him grabbing and stabbing her. In another instance, she effortlessly snaps his neck with a flick of her right hand gripping his nape, feeling the bone crack in her grip, then tosses him aside like a pillow to her left with just her right so that he does a free fall over the edge of the tower. And all while keeping her glare on Saruman, whom she next hits with her Killing Intent, giving him a brief image of himself being dropped from the tower after being dangled upside-down with one hand.

0000000000000000000

"Somebody's falling," Pippin squeaked.

"I think that's Grima!" Theoden answered.

"Somebody forgot to warn him that attacking Tsunade is hazardous to one's health," Gimli mused grimly.

They watch as Grima lands with a violent splash. Even if he was still alive, the water is far too shallow to break his fall.

00000000000000000000

"You are in no position to threaten others," Tsunade stated coldly. "You got that now, eh Saruman?"

"I do get that Gandalf wants me alive," he crooned mockingly with a smile that does not touch his dark brown eyes.

She feels his Killing Intent and an image of herself getting hit by a fireball flashes through her mind. She dodges just in time as a fireball zooms past where her head had been. She lunges forward and snatches his staff from him, causing him to fall forward with a bewildered expression.

00000000000000000000

"I thought he was suppose to be Saruman the Wise?" Merry said. "Yet he just did a stupid thing."

"I can see him being dangled over the edge of the tower," Aragorn said.

00000000000000000000

With his staff in her hands, Tsunade fixes Saruman with a cold glare while he is down on his hands and knees. She effortlessly breaks his staff in two, causing it to fall to pieces and vanish as smoke.

"Last warning!" Tsunade snarled as her veins pop out on her forehead.

Saruman gets back up with a glare of defiance. He smiles once again.

"Like I said," he crooned. "Gandalf wants me alive."

He then hurls himself backward. Tsunade hurries forward and watches as he tumbles over and over with a gleeful look. She thinks about jumping down and grabbing him and landing before he can kill himself . . . only she chooses not to.

Saruman lands upon a spiked waterwheel, getting impaled. Tsunade next jumps down and free falls until she lands on the surface of the water once again, sending out a knee high wave in all directions. The horses get spooked for a moment, but they are quickly calmed. She stands up to regard the others. They have a range of bemused looks.

"Bless my bark," Treebeard rumbled in surprise. "Another Maia walks amongst us."

"The bastard threw himself over," Tsunade explained to the others. "Oh, and that other freak tried to knife me if you're wondering why he went flying."

"That we pretty much figured out," Gandalf answered her solumnly, then turns to the others. "Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The Enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The sound of the wheel turning gets Tsunade's attention and she sees the wheel with Saruman impaled upon it turning. She next notices that large globe he had revealed falling out of his robe sleeve and into the water. He disappears into the water head first.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard rumbled. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

"Pippin," Aragorn called.

Tsunade notices Pippin walk up to the globe in question, which now glows underwater, and picks it up to gaze into it. She feels unease over it.

"Bless my bark," Treebeard rumbled in surprise.

"Peregrin Took," Gandalf called firmly. "I'll take that my lad." As he holds out a cloak-covered hand. "Quickly now."

Pippin does as he is told, and Gandalf practically snatches it away and hastily bundles it into his cloak. Tsunade sees the curiosity on Pippin's face.

_I get the feeling he's gonna want to have another look at that thing_. She thought, again with unease.

"Let's return to Edoras," Theoden announced.

"Théoden-sama," Tsunade said, getting his attention. "Your son might have survived if Grima had not poisoned him."

Théoden nods slowly as a sad smile creeps across his face. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade easily keeps up with their horses as she simply bounds after them with huge chakra-enhanced strides. Once back at Edoras, in Meduseld, everyone is seated at long tables with a mug of drink in hand. Tsunade muses at the strange brew in her cup as it smells quite strong. Eowyn offers Theoden his goblet and retreats behind him to his right as Eomer stands to his left. Théoden holds his goblet aloft, causing the rest to stand.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Theoden announced. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" Everyone shouts in unison, Tsunade included.

They drink their toast and Tsunade hacks and sputters on the strong brew. _This has got to be the strongest brew I've ever tasted! I wish I had some of that Elf wine. Now that stuff I could really drown my feelings in!_

The party begins in earnest as the kegs are brought out and there is much laughter about. Something involving Legolas and Gimli as the center of attention catches Tsunade's attention and she goes over to watch.

"No pauses, no spills," Eomer said to the Elf and Dwarf as he hands them each a mug.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli added eagerly.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli said, then starts drinking.

"This should be interesting," Tsunade mused. "I wonder what a drunk Elf acts like."

Tsunade continues to watch as Legolas and Gimli drink mug after mug. It is a different mug for each drink, so as to let the others know how much they have drunk. She continues to watch with ever mounting amazement as the mugs begin piling up on the table in their respective piles. Tsunade can see that Gimli is starting to feel the effects of the alcohol while Legolas is apparently unaffected.

"Just how tough are Elves?" Tsunade thought aloud.

Gimli farts, causing Tsunade to sneer with disdain, and he laughs and takes another mug.

"Yes, it's the Dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women," Gimli bellows jovially, then burps and continues drinking.

"I feel something," Legolas next said with a mock concern as he looks at his fingers. "A slight tingle in my fingers." Then looks at Gimli. "I think it's affecting me."

Gimli laughs as he slams down his mug. "What did I say?" His tone slurred. "He can't hold his liquor."

Gimli's eyes cross over and he falls backward, toppling head over heals from his stool.

"Game over," Legolas said to Eomer and Tsunade.

"So I take Elves are immune to alcohol," Tsunade said.

"Is that still your first mug, Tsunade?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, this stuff is quite strong. Our alcoholic beverages are less potent . . . A pity though. I could really drown my problems right about now."

That sound of singing next catches her attention. She looks to see Merry and Pippin and dancing on top of a table with their respective mugs. Around them are people laughing, clapping, and cheering as the Hobbits sing lively:

Oh you can search far and wide!  
You can drink the whole town dry!  
But you'll never find a beer so brown!  
But you'll never find a beer so brown!  
As the one we drink in our hometown!  
As the one we drink in our hometown!  
You can drink your fancy ales!  
You can drink them by the flagon!  
But the only brew for the brave and true!

That is when Pippin gets distracted by someone and Tsunade looks to see Gandalf standing there.

"Pippin!" Merry called, getting his attention once again so that they can finish:

But the only brew for the brave and true!  
Comes from the Green Dragon!

The Hobbits stop to clank mugs and chug. Tsunade laughs as she raises her mug to them.

She suddenly finds herself thinking about her world. The others, especially Naruto and Sakura. She feels a touch of melancholy as her eyes shimmer as she wonders if they believe her to be dead. She wonders if the Fourth Shinobi World War is going in their favor and not in Madara's and Tobi's.

_And just how much does Sauron knows about my world and how much influence does he have in it?_ She next thought grimly.

"Is something wrong, Tsunade?" Gandalf suddenly asked from alongside her.

"Oh, Gandalf-sama. I was thinking about my world. I was wondering if we were winning that war without me, or if it has gone bad without me. And since Sauron knows about my world, just how much of an influence is he able to exert upon it?"

"Well, given the powers of your people, he definitely won't be able to do anything directly."

"True. But there's always the indirect approach."

Aragorn soon drifts over to them. "No news of Frodo?"

"No word," Gandalf answered. "Nothing."

"We have time," Aragorn said. "Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf pressed.

They silently exchange concerned looks.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn finally asked Gandalf.

Again there is silence between them.

"That Frodo is alive," Gandalf finally answered with a hopeful smile. "Yes . . . Yes, he's alive."


	18. Chapter 17

The revelry continues until the liveliness dwindles and everyone either beds down or moves off to their homes. Tsunade beds down in the Great Hall, but not alone as Eowyn is nearby on a daybed.

"Tsunade," Eowyn whispered in the dim hall, lit only by a few torches. The fire in the pit is almost out.

"Yes, what is it, Eowyn-chan?"

"Have you ever been courted?"

Tsunade is stumped for a moment, then it finally comes to her.

"There was a man in my life," she finally answered. "A shinobi named Dan. We fought together in a war . . . But he got killed."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. What was he like?"

"He was a strong yet gentle man. He understood me, and I him. I gave him a necklace that was in my family for generations. I got it back after he died . . . His death caused me to fear blood."

"You're afraid of blood?" Eowyn exclaimed softly.

"Not anymore. I overcame that when I was in a deadly situation with another ninja who was a student of an enemy. An enemy who was once a fellow pupil, but who fell into evil ways."

"So there are evil ninja."

"Just as there are evil beings like Sauron."

"Do you believe you will ever get home, Tsunade?"

"I will, because Galadriel-sama showed me in her mirror that I will."

"I've heard of the Elf Lady of the Light and her magic mirror. It can show you anything you want."

"Too bad it didn't show me how I will be able to go about getting back home."

"Since it will come to pass, you will doubtlessly know how to get back to your home, Tsunade."

"Yeah, you're right."

They eventually drift off to sleep. Tsunade awakens to someone's presence.

"What time is it?" Tsunade heard Eowyn ask.

"Not yet dawn," answered the voice that belonged to Aragorn.

"I dreamed I saw a great wave," Eowyn said, "climbing over green lands and above the hills . . . I stood upon the brink . . . It was utterly dark in the abyss before my feet . . . A light shone behind me, but I could not turn. I could only stand there, waiting."

"Night changes many thoughts," Aragorn answered. "Sleep Eowyn. Sleep . . . While you can."

Tsunade hears Aragorn leave and they are alone once again. The pleasant weariness of sleep oozes into her bones and her consciousness blissfully fades away.

Only to be jolted back to awareness once again.

_What the hell is that evil feeling?!_ Tsunade thought apprehensively, and sits up to see no one else present, other than Eowyn sleeping.

That feeling of malice continues to grow.

_There!_ She thought with triumphant as it finally grows strong enough for her to get a fix on it. She quickly, yet quietly gets up and stalks toward the source of distant malice. She stops before a door to discover that the distant malice is coming from behind it.

That malice suddenly hits her like a slap in the face and she flings open the door to see Merry and Pippin kneeling down while hunched over that large black glass globe. Merry looks up at her, but Pippin is focused upon that globe as he touches it. He begins to shake and gasp with a look of terror.

Tsunade runs over and snatches it away from him. That is when everything disappears from her sight, to be replaced by a flaming eye with a vertical slit pupil that next takes on a man shape and flows over her ceaselessly and rapidly, as if she is endlessly falling into him.

_Sauron!_ Tsunade quailed.

_**WHO ARE YOU?!**_

The horrifying voice boomed through her mind. His Killing Intent is on par with Madara's. She feels as if Sauron is trying to crush her mind. She ends up catching a brief glimpse of a strange white city in flames along with a white tree. She also manages to catch a brief glimpse of a colossally grotesque beast.

The next thing Tsunade is aware of is opening her eyes to a familiar voice calling out to her with concern.

"Tsunade!" Gandalf called as he taps her face. "Tsunade my dear, are you okay?!"

She opens her eyes wide and gasps as she finds herself looking up into Gandalf's concerned face.

"Easy, my dear, easy!" Gandalf stated as he clasps her shoulders. "It's over! Aragorn grabbed the Palantiri out of your hands!"

"Pippin had it in his hands, but I snatched it out of them," she gasped as she sits up.

"I know," Gandalf spat then whirls on him. "Fool of a Took!"

"Gandalf, forgive me," Pippin croaked as he lowers his head.

"Look at me," Gandalf growled. "What did you see?"

"A tree . . . There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

"I saw the same thing," Tsunade quickly added.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf demanded of Pippin.

"I saw… I saw him . . . ! I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

"Nothing," Pippin quailed.

There is a moment of silence as a sense of relief settles over the room.

"What about you, Tsunade?" Gandalf next asked as he turns to her.

"He demanded to know my name and tried to crush my mind when I failed to give it," she answered intently. "I saw the same thing as Pippin, but I also saw something else!" Her tone growing ever more intense. "I saw a massive beast! Gandalf-sama, I think it's something from my world!"

"What does the burning city of Minas Tirith mean?" Merry asked.

"It means that Sauron has plans for the White City," Gandalf said. "It is too late in the night to talk about this, so it will have to wait until the morning."

Tsunade takes her leave for the night and returns to the Great Hall.

"What was that all about, Tsunade?" Eowyn asked with concern from her bed.

"All I can really say is that one of the Hobbits got into something that he shouldn't have gotten into," Tsunade answered simply.

She lies back to where she had been sleeping earlier and tries to fall asleep once again. It is hard as the memory of Sauron filling her mind is still fresh. His appearance, his voice. Chills reverberate through her spine and she tries to steady her breathing and fast beating heart. Then there were those images she saw. Images of that city burning, along with its white tree. That beast. A massive beast with a single red eye for a face and ten tails adorning its rear.

Tsunade's heart skips a beat from shock as her irises shrink and her eyes bulge.

_The Ten-Tailed! Has Madara resurrected the Ten-Tailed?!_

The morning comes and the Fellowship are assembled with Theoden. Gandalf explains to him what had happened last night.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool . . . but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantiri a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner . . . He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men! If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden asked. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" His tone disdainful and bitter. "What do we owe Gondor?"

"After Gondor is destroyed," Tsunade countered, "where do you think Sauron will be sending his army next . . . ? Face it, Theoden-sama, your people just barely won at Helm's Deep, and it has suffered too much damage to protect you now. But . . . Sauron's army will be vulnerable while they remain focused on Gondor."

"She is absolutely right, Theoden," Gandalf stated firmly. "Rohan must help Gondor wipe out Mordor's army at Minas Tirith . . . Or else the Battle of the Hornburg will have been a minor skirmish compared to what Sauron will unleash upon Rohan, after he has finished with Gondor."

"I will go," Aragorn stated.

"No!" Gandalf countered.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn snapped.

"They will be," Gandalf implored, then approaches Aragorn and speaks to him in a low voice that Tsunade does not catch. Gandalf turns away from him to address the rest.

"Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone . . . I ride for Minas Tirith." Then stares at Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

"You both won't be going alone," Tsunade stated. "I saw Sauron's plan, along with what he saw of my world. So I'm tied up in this too."

"Very well," Gandalf nodded.

Tsunade follows Gandalf and Pippin into the stables where Shadowfax is and Gandalf helps Pippin up onto his back.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" Pippin asked.

"Three days ride, as the Nazgûl flies," Gandalf answered. "And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." His tone fretful.

"Here, something for the road," Merry said as he presents Pippin a leather pouch.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf?" Pippin asked.

"I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pippin."

"But-But we'll see each other soon?" Pippin asked Merry fretfully. "Won't we?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry?" Pippin fretted.

"Tsunade my dear, prepare to have your prowess tested," Gandalf said. "Run, Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste."

"Merry!" Pippin shouted as Shadowfax gallops off.

Tsunade is quick to follow as she runs after Gandalf and Pippin. Once outside of the walls of Edoras, it turns out that Gandalf was right as she has to use more of her jutsu to keep up with Shadowfax as he proves to be a very fast horse. They keep traveling until sunset, when they set up camp and make a fire to sit around, with Gandalf and Pippin smoking their pipes.

"What was it you were telling Aragorn-sama back there before we left?" Tsunade asked Gandalf.

"I was telling him to take the river and look for the fleet of black ships," Gandalf answered. "They belong to the Corsairs, also known as the Black Númenóreans, Dúnedain who serve Sauron."

"And there is an army that he will lead to take them on?" Pippin asked.

"Yes . . . though in order to get that army, he must enter the Dimbolt. A mountain haunted by the Army of the Dead."

"The dead," Pippin squeaked. "Like Barrow-wights?"

"The Men of the Mountains," Gandalf began, "swore an oath of allegiance to the last king of Gondor. But when the time had come for them to fight for Gondor, they fled into the mountains."

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Cowards."

"And so they were cursed," Gandalf continued, "never to rest until the King of Gondor released them." He then stares into the fire and takes another puff from his pipe. "Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

"Was that a prophecy?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes."

"Then it must mean that they will listen to Aragorn," Pippin said.

"We've dealt with spirits of the dead in my world as well," Tsunade said. "I guess some things are the same whatever world you're in."

Tsunade next pulls her legs in to hug them close. "That beast I saw in that black ball. I know what it was now . . . It was the Ten-Tailed Beast."

"The beast responsible for your people having chakra?" Gandalf inquired.

"Aye, the very one. It means that Madara has freed it and is now using it to achieve his goal of world domination. He wants to enslave the mind of every living creature."

"How's he going to do that?" Pippin asked.

"Well . . . The Ten-Tail's original form was a tree. Madara will encourage it to return to that form and bloom its bud. Once that happens, it will bounce his jutsu off the moon of our world to create something called a sharingan eye. It is an eye that will overwhelm the minds of everyone."

"He is definitely your world's version of Sauron," Gandalf said. "Or even Morgoth for that matter. Though Morgoth was more a destroyer than a dominator like Sauron."

"I was able to gauge Sauron's power," Tsunade said. "He's as powerful as Madara. I shudder to think what his master was like."

"Angband was said to have had neither shackles nor doors," Gandalf said. "All Morgoth had to do was glance at his captives just once and they were too terrified to even leave those rooms, let alone attempt an escape from Angband."

"Then it's a good thing the War of Wrath happened," Pippin squeaked. "It's just too bad they didn't get Sauron."

"Actually, he came out of hiding and surrendered to the Valarian Host," Gandalf said. "But when he learned that he was going to be taken into the Undying Lands for judgement, he escaped and went into hiding once again."

"No matter how much power an evildoer has," Tsunade said, "all they have to do is go up against someone stronger than them and their cowardice is revealed."

"That is certainly true, Tsunade my dear," Gandalf quipped. "Morgoth was the only Vala who knew fear."

She sighs as she releases her legs and looks up at the starry night sky. "I just hope that the Fourth Shinobi World War ends soon with Madara's utter defeat."

"So your world had three other major wars then?" Pippin asked. "They must've been catastrophic given how your people fight."

"The First Shinobi World War was before my time, but I fought in the Second and Third ones," Tsunade answered while staring distantly into the campfire. "I remember all too well the devastation that I had witnessed . . . The Second one killed two people who were very dear to me: my little brother, Nawaki, and the love of my life, Dan Katō . . . Then came the Third one. After that ended, a pattern was emerging: from the First one on, each war was more intense than the previous. So that means this Forth one must be more intense than the Third one."

She looks at Gandalf and Pippin with a somber expression. "So when I return, what will I find . . . ? A Sauron ruling all minds, or a world wrecked beyond repair with all life exterminated?"

"All you saw was this Ten-Tailed Beast in Sauron's mind, my dear, you did not see everything," Gandalf said assuredly. "So do not draw any conclusions over just one image. Now then, let's turn in for the night. We have to be up and gone by sunrise."

"Before we do, I just want to say," Tsunade said. "You were right, Gandalf-sama: about my being diminished. Back in my world, if I pushed myself too hard, I ended up with chakra exhaustion; which is what I experienced at Helm's Deep when I healed those people. With my jutsu diminished, I don't suffer from chakra exhaustion because I cannot use up my stores of chakra quickly."

"See, what did I tell you," Gandalf chuckled as he briefly waggled an index finger.

"Goodnight, Gandalf-sama. Pippin-san."

And so it goes. They pass through forest and plains until they reach their destination.

"We have just passed into the realm of Gondor," Gandalf announced.

They stop upon a hill where they get a look at a seven tiered white city that looks like a wedding cake bisected by a thin wedge of the mountain.

"Minas Tirith," Gandalf proclaimed. "City of Kings."

"Beautiful city," Tsunade said with amusement.

"That it is," Gandalf answered. "Carved from that very mountain of marble, it has stood for over three thousand years. Now come."

They reach the exotic city and its gates open to let Gandalf and Tsunade inside. She follows him through the narrow streets as people, including armored soldiers, quickly move out of their way. They wind their way up, passing through more gates that mark off the next tier of the city. Tsunade can tell that this is a city built with sieges in mind. Yet it seems so stark to her. No greenery. She logically deduces that the leader of this city, since there is no king, lives at the top.

They finally reach the top where they enter a large open court. Around are more armored guards, only they are wearing white wings in their helms and their armor is more ornate. They stop before the massive white hall called the Citadel. Gandalf gets off of Shadowfax and helps Pippin down. They walk toward the Citadel and Tsunade immediately recognizes something.

"It's the tree!" Pippin gasped.

"He's right!" Tsunade gasped as she looks it over.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The Tree of the King," Gandalf answered. "Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne."

"So how long have stewards ruled Gondor, Gandalf-sama?" Tsunade asked.

"Ever since King Eärnur was slain in battle approximately one thousand years ago."

Upon reaching the stairs, Gandalf stops and turns with an intent look

"Now listen carefully." His tone low and intent. "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo, or the Ring." He turns only to pause and look back. "And say nothing of Aragorn either." Again he turns and again he pauses, a little longer this time, and looks back.

"In fact it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

"Why're you only telling me not to speak?" Pippin protested.

"Because Tsunade has more common sense than you, my lad," Gandalf replied bluntly without looking back while walking up the stairs toward the large double doors.


	19. Chapter 18

They enter the Citadel. Tsunade looks around the huge grand hall of pillars and arches made of black and white marble. Along either side are rows of white statues that Tsunade is unsure of whether they are the kings or stewards of Gondor, each illuminated by a window behind them. Ahead of them near the back is a high black dais of stairs that lead up to a white throne perched on top.

At the base of those stairs and to its left is a black throne with a man sitting in it. He is dressed in a black silk robe trimmed with grey fur and has long greying hair. His head is bowed as he holds something.

_Boromir-san's horn!_ Tsunade thought with dismay.

"Hail Denethor, son of Echthelion! Lord and Steward of Gondor!" Gandalf proclaimed courteously and stops before Denethor, along with Pippin and Tsunade.

But Denethor does not raise his head.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour," Gandalf said encouragingly, "and with counsel."

"Perhaps you come to explain this?" Denethor said gravely as he lifts the horn to show that it has been slit in two, then raises his head to reveal a weary grieving look. "Perhaps you have come to tell my why my son is dead?"

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me," Pippin explained, then walks past Tsunade then Gandalf. "He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin," Gandalf stated admonishingly.

Pippin kneels before Denethor. "I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

_Idiot_. Tsunade groaned inwardly.

"This is my first command to you," Denethor stated. "How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a Man as he was."

"The mightiest Man may be slain by one arrow," Pippin answered, "and Boromir was pierced by many."

Denethor sighs with sorrow.

"Get up," Gandalf growled as he swats him with the butt of his staff and walks past him. "My lord," his tone more dour, "there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The Enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies . . . ? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir," Denethor said with a contemptuous look. "Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North! Last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King. Steward," Gandalf countered defiantly, speaking, Steward, contemptuously.

Denethor jumps up.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" He growled defiantly.

_This guy is going to be a problem_. Tsunade thought worriedly.

"Come," Gandalf said as he turns away, prompting Tsunade and Pippin to follow. "All has turned to vain ambition!" His tone now a rasp of disbelief, then looks at Pippin and Tsunade, then back at Denethor. "He would use even his grief as a cloak!"

The doors open to let them back out. They stop momentarily on the steps.

"A thousand years this city has stood," Gandalf continued as he pauses on the steps, causing the others to do so, then continues walking, causing the others to follow. "And now at the whim of a madman it will fall! The White Tree, the Tree of the King, will never bloom again." As they walk past the tree in question.

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked.

"Because they have hope," Tsunade answered flatly.

"Yes," Gandalf verified. "But it is a faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was, before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry, or in high cold towers asking questions of the stars."

They stop near the tip of the parapet pointing toward Mordor.

"And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin," Gandalf concluded. "The line of Kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men."

"But if each and every generation were to be born, raised, and die in the shadow of a tangible danger," Tsunade said with a confused tone, "then preparing for it should become second nature. They end up wanting to have someone to carry on for them. And since death is a strong certainty, they never allow themselves any distractions and focus only on the basics: defense and the production of necessities."

"While you do make an interesting point, Tsunade my dear," Gandalf said with said amusement, "I'm afraid people are not as predictable as you would expect them to be. A tangible and persistent danger could also cause them to despair. They end up feeling that their fight has gone on forever and will continue so. They end up thinking, why bother. This can cause them to forsake any children and focus on merely trying to enjoy what they can squeeze out of their life or of a life past. This is especially true for the lords of the place, given that they are more removed from the daily dealings of life."

"I guess it's because I'm a ninja who had to deal with other ninjas who wanted to dominate or destroy," Tsunade answered. "Sauron obviously knows this, or else I wouldn't have seen the Ten-Tailed when he was in my mind."

"It makes you wonder if the problems between our worlds are more than a mere coincidence," Gandalf said.

Pippin takes a few more steps closer as he looks off to the east.

"Mordor," he gasped.

"Yes, there it lies," Gandalf said. "This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"Talk about having the enemy for your next door neighbor," Tsunade said with a touch of bewilderment. "It's bad enough that they do, but at least they're able to keep an eye on it. In our world . . . danger is everywhere, making it unpredictable."

Rumbling fills the air.

"A storm is coming," Pippin said.

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making," Gandalf said. "A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

A louder rumble of thunder sounds.

"Well, Minas Tirith," Pippin said in a tone that stated he wants to be far away. "Very impressive. So where are we off to next?"

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city," Gandalf said as he looks down at Pippin, then back towards Mordor. "Help must come to us."

There is a moment of silence between them.

"Does Denethor-sama have one of those Seeing Stones?" Tsunaded asked.

"I've heard rumors of a Palantiri being housed here," Gandalf said.

"But you're not absolutely certain."

"Uh, no."

"I can verify it." Her tone quiet yet firm.

"But you could get caught!" Pippin squeaked.

"No I won't," Tsunade said as she fixes Gandalf and Pippin with a hard stare as she removes her cloak and folds it neatly. She hands it to Gandalf. "I'll be able to find you."

"Very well." As he takes it. "Nevertheless, my apartment is on the tier just below this. And Tsunade." His tone serious as he clasps her arm. "I only want you to see if he has one. Once you do, leave and come to my place."

"Will do," Tsunade said with a nod.

"Do you know where they would have one?" Pippin asked.

"Since it's of extreme importance," Tsunade ventured, "I'm thinking it will be in the most secure place in the hall. Someplace that only the Steward himself is permitted to go."

"That would be at the top of the Citadel," Gandalf said as he looks at the topmost part of the hall behind them.

"I was thinking the same thing," Tsunade earnestly concluded as she looks as well. "Now then, what's that over there?" As she gazes past their left, causing them to look.

She immediately puts up a genjutsu that hides her and walks away.

"Where'd she go?" She heard Pippin gasp.

"She's gone to do her task. Come on, let's go to my place."

Tsunade leaps toward the hall once again. She runs up the wall all the way to the top and sees a window. She looks inside to see a dome-shaped room with light coming down from a light well from up above. In the center of that room, however, is a stone pedestal with a blanket covering something. Beyond it are a set of strong-looking double doors.

That is when she sees the doors open and Denethor walks in. He obviously doesn't see her since her genjutsu is still up. She watches as he walks up to the pedestal and removes the blanket, revealing the Palantiri.

_So he really does have one_.

Tsunade watches as Denethor next extends his hand to the Palantiri. His hand hovers over it as he closes his eyes. The normally black Palatiri begins to glow orange and Denethor touches it. That black Palatiri then turns into an all too familiar eye, causing Tsunade's breath to catch in her throat and a sweat drop to trickle down the side of her face as her pupils shrink.

_Him!_

Fear worms its way into her being as she remembers all too well of what had happened when she touched the one in Gandalf's possession. Yet she continues to watch with morbid fascination as Denethor gasps and groans as he shivers and shakes. Sweat begins streaming down his face and he repeatedly gasps as if he is cold. She suddenly wonders if Sauron can see her.

The Palantiri is suddenly back to its black self and Denethor is released and opens his eyes wide with shock. He stands there for the moment with a stunned look while staring at the Seeing Stone. Once he calms, he covers it and turns to leave.

Tsunade runs down the wall, her chakra defying the pull of gravity upon her. Once she is close enough to the ground, she jumps off and runs across the plaza with the White Tree. None notice her as she is deceiving their eyes and her chakra dispels any noise she is making. She goes down the wall onto the next tier and hones in on Gandalf's unique signature as if there is a line attached to him. She sees Gandalf on a balcony smoking a pipe. Wanting to have a sense of timing, she lands on the balcony to one side of Gandalf. She looks inside to see Pippin standing before a table with an armored outfit lying across it, and with a sword laid out on top.

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position," Pippin said as he checks out the sword. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?"

"You're in the service of the Steward now, you'll have to do as you are told, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped at him, then starts to cough.

Pippin pours up a glass of water.

"Ridiculous Hobbit!" Gandalf rasped from his cough. "Guard of the Citadel!"

"Indeed," Tsunade said as she lets her genjutsu drop, elicting gasps and shudders of shock from the duo.

"Are you trying to scare me to death!" Gandalf strained through his scratchy throat. "How long have you been there?"

"Ever since Pippin picked up that sword. And besides, I was looking for the right time to reveal myself. We ninjas like timing."

"Yeah, well," Gandalf sighed hoarsely, then coughs. Pippin hands him the goblet of water and he drinks from it.

"Maybe if you didn't smoke, you wouldn't be coughing so much," Tsunade said as she frowns at the pipe. "Smoking's not good for the lungs."

Gandalf finishes drinking and sighs. "Did you find out if he has one?" His tone impatient.

"Yes, and I also caught him red handed making contact with Sauron."

Pippin and Gandalf exchange worried looks as Gandalf takes another sip. Tsunade groans as she closes her eyes and presses her fingers against her forehead.

"He's clearly a traitor like Saruman was!" Tsunade snapped as she waves her hand around. Her pupils shrunken.

"No, not like Saruman was, or else he would've sent the guards after us," Gandalf stated softly, then takes another sip before continuing. "He's grieving, and Sauron is preying on his grief."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he's going to be a problem for us," Tsunade said. "For everyone."

"Can't argue with you there," Gandalf sighed.

Pippin looks up at the sky.

"There's no more stars," he gasped. "Is it time?"

"Yes," Gandalf said.

"It's so quiet," Pippin said as he rests his arms on the balcony railing.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf said.

"Just like back at Helm's Deep before the Orcs finally showed up," Tsunade said.

"I don't want to be in a battle," Pippin said fretfully. "But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse . . . Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

Gandalf leans on the railing next to Pippin, and Tsunade does so as well.

"There never was much hope," he answered softly, then looks down at Pippin sadly. "Just a fool's hope."

Gandalf looks back toward Mordor. "Our enemy is ready." His tone is dour. "His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call."

"So there are countries whose entire populations serve Sauron?" Tsunade asked as she looks at Gandalf with a slight frown and a touch of bewilderment in her tone.

"Yes, they are Harad and Far Harad to the South, and Khand and Rhûn to the East. They consider Sauron their King of Kings, and allegiance to him and his emissaries, the Nazgûl, is their law."

"How did whole cultures come to serve him?" Tsunade asked.

"When the race of Men arose in this world, it was in a time when Morgoth was still around. Those who came to the West were taken in by the Elves and became a nobler people for it because no Elf had ever served Morgoth, let alone Sauron. The rest of the race of Men wandered East and South, away from the Elves, and were thus preyed upon by Morgoth into worshiping him. After Morgoth was removed, Sauron came along and reminded them of their old allegiance to his master."

Gandalf looks back out toward Mordor, prompting Tsunade and Pippin to do the same.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it," Gandalf said. "Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard, and a ninja," Pippin said with a hopeful smile. "That's got to count for something."

Gandalf looks at him worriedly.

"Gandalf?" Pippin asked with uncertainty.

Gandalf looks toward Mordor once again.

"Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant," he continued. "The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill: The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before." As he looks down at Pippin. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl. The greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."

"I met all nine of them back at that river where I entered this world," Tsunade added grimly. "That Witch King was the one who ordered one of them to attack me."

"And you were lucky to have fought one of them off," Gandalf said.

A bright light catches their attention and they look towards Mordor to see a thick shaft of light shooting up into the sky.

"That's definitely a beacon to inform us all that the war has officially started," Tsunade stated.

"We come to it at last," Gandalf said grimly. "The great battle of our time . . . The board is set, the pieces are moving . . . Come." As he turns abruptly with an equally abrupt tone. "There is something that must be done."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"To inform Rohan," Gandalf answered.


	20. Chapter 19

They make their way through a crowd.

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done," Gandalf said. "Another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth."

They arrive at the base of a great watch tower.

"You must not fail us," Gandalf said as he puts his hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"What about Tsunade?" Pippin asked as he points to her. "Wouldn't she be better at this than me?"

"This is a C-rank mission," Tsunade said, "something a little too petty for someone of my caliber, but suited for you. Besides, if anything does go wrong, I'll be the backup."

"You heard her," Gandalf stated with a touch of humor. "Now off with you." As he lightly slaps Pippin's shoulder.

They watch as Pippin runs over to the cliff face and begins scaling it.

"How will Rohan see that beacon from here?" Tsunade asked.

"There are a series of them stretched all the way in a line to Rohan," Gandalf answered.

"Ah, and the guards stationed at the beacons have to light their own when they see a lit one," Tsunade said with epiphany.

"That's right."

"Do you believe Rohan will answer the call?"

Gandalf looks at Tsunade as she looks back at him. She can see the questioning look in his eyes, then looks back up, asking no more.

They continue to watch as Pippin climbs ever higher and arrives at the top. She catches sight of the guards sitting around a fire.

"Those guards sure are lazy," she grumbled. "He just may pull it off."

They watch as Pippin climbs up onto the neatly stacked pile of wood and reaches up for a burning lamp. There is a moment when he stumbles, but recovers and is able to grab hold of it and drop it onto the wood. The fire grows ever higher and Pippin is quick to get away and climb back down.

Gandalf and Tsunade exchange looks of satisfaction, and he runs over to a parapet with Tsunade close behind him. They look and soon see a fire appear in the distant mountains.

"Amon Dîn," Gandalf said to Tsunade.

"The beacon!" A soldier yelled from nearby. "The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"

Gandalf smiles as he looks at Tsunade, who in turn smiles back at him with a hopeful feeling.

"Hope is rekindled!" Gandalf sighed with joy.

They watch for awhile and Pippin joins them.

"Good job, Pippin my lad!" Gandalf said proudly.

"We knew you could do it," Tsunade said with a smile.

Distant shrill piercing shrieks catches everyone's attention and they look to see large black winged beasts harassing horsemen. With some even picking them and their horses up and dropping them once again.

"Tsunade, Pippin, wait here!" Gandalf exclaimed, then runs off.

Tsunade and Pippin watch as the Ringwraiths continue to harass and kill the riders. The gates soon open underneath them and a familiar white rider gallops out on an equally familiar white horse.

"Its Mithrandir!The White Rider!" Soldiers shouted.

Tsunade and Pippin watch with the citizens of Minas Tirith as Gandalf rides closer to the Ringwraiths. His staff emits a bright light and the Fell Beasts circle away. He joins up with the riders and escorts them back toward Minas Tirith. The gates are opened once again. Tsunade and Pippin hurry to the entrance to greet Gandalf. He is there by the time they reach him.

"Are you all right, Gandalf?" Pippin asked.

"I'm fine, Pippin," he assured.

"Mithrandir," Faramir called, causing Gandalf to turn and face him. "They broke through our defences. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted!" One of the soldiers shouted as he briskly walks up to them. "Long has he foreseen this doom!"

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf scoffed.

Tsunade next notices Faramir doing a double take down by her side, and understands that he is looking at Pippin. She can see realization in his eyes. As if . . . he had met him before.

"Faramir?" Gandalf asked suspiciously. "That is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path."

"No," Faramir answered flatly.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin gasped hopefully

Faramir nods.

"They're still alive," Tsunade sighed with relief.

"Where? When?" Pippin demanded eagerly.

"In Ithilien, not two days ago," Faramir answered. "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgûl Vale."

Tsunade can see the look of horror in Gandalf's face.

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol," Gandalf gasped with dread.

Again Faramir nods.

"What does that mean?" Pippin asked. "What's wrong?" Then looks up at Gandalf.

"Faramir," Gandalf said gravelly. "Tell me everything. Tell me all you know."

They walk to the stables.

"First off, this other Hobbit is Peregrin Took, Pippin as he is called," Gandalf introduced. "Pippin, this is Faramir, Boromir's brother."

"Oh, p-please to meet you," Pippin said. "I take you know what happened to Boromir then?"

"Yes I do," Faramir answered softly.

"Know that he slew many Orcs before he died while defending me and my other kinsman," Pippin stated ardently. "He took three arrows while doing so."

"That's my brother," Faramir said proudly. "He was always a man of fiery will who will fight to the death for his comrades."

"Yes," Pippin sighed.

"And this is our other comrade, Tsunade," Gandalf introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Faramir-san," Tsunade greeted him respectfully.

"Now tell me what happened, Faramir," Gandalf asked.

He tells them about how he captured the Hobbits near Ithilien, believing they were spies of Mordor, and had them bounded them and hooded and taken to Ithilien. How he questioned them, including about the gangly creature with them.

"Gollum," Tsunade growled as she leers at Gandalf.

Faramir continues to explain how Frodo claimed that he needed him as his guide into Mordor and ordered him spared, then was captured. Through Gollum's mad babbling, he revealed the Ring. Faramir next explains how he confronted Frodo and discovered the Ring. As they were being moved out, Sam told him of what happened to Boromir. A Ringwraith showed up and tried to take Frodo, but got driven off.

"That is when I knew just how dangerous the Ring truly was," Faramir concluded. "So I released them, knowing that my life will be forfeited. I led them to a sewer and showed them the way out. But not before I threatened that gangly thing that death take him quickly if he ever brought them to harm."

"And he will bring them to harm," Gandalf said gravely. "The Morgûl Vale leads to Cirith Ungol, the lair of Shelob, a giant spider of monstrous hunger."

"I knew I should've killed that freak when I had the chance," Tsunade fumed. "I don't know why I let you talk me out of it, Gandalf-sama. And now he's endangered their mission."

"It's out of our hands now, Tsunade," Gandalf stated.

"Anyway, I have to report this to my father," Faramir said with a tone of unease.

"I've only known your father for several minutes," Tsunade said. "And I know he will be outraged."

"I have to go with you, Faramir," Pippin said. "Because I swore to your father that I will serve in his guard."

"Did you now?" Faramir mused. "Well then, come along Master Took." As he extends his hand along the way.

They leave together, leaving Gandalf and Tsunade alone. She sighs while closing her eyes then pinches the bridge of her nose.

"This has just become one huge mess," Tsunade stated slowly while keeping that pose.

"Indeed it has," Gandalf said absently.

"Is that all you have to say?!" Tsunade snapped as she lowers her hand to glare at him with furrowed brow and shrunken pupils.

"Well what can I say?" Gandalf countered ardently. "Other than my heart is telling me that Gollum has a role to play in all this! I wish I knew the details, then I'd be able to tell you and put your mind at peace . . . ! But I simply don't."

Tsunade leers at him for a moment, then looks away as if at something in front of them.

"Intuition," she next said plainly. "I too would sometimes listen to my heart. I would get those feelings that if I allowed this, then something right might happen; or forbade it, then something wrong would be prevented."

"That's what hope does, my dear," Gandalf said softly. "And it's never rational."

They walk up to the ramparts once again where soldiers are stationed and gaze out towards Mordor.

"Where are Theoden's riders?" One soldier asked eagerly.

"Will Rohan's army come?" Another soldier also asked. "Mithrandir?"

"Courage is the best defence that you have now," Gandalf said.

They watch for awhile longer until they take notice of the calvary trotting through the main street with Faramir leading them.

"What has Denethor done?!" Gandalf snapped as he hurries down to the street with Tsunade following close behind. "It's a suicide mission! It will be a miracle if even one of them comes back alive!"

They push their way through the throngs of citizenry as they are gathered around the street.

"Faramir! Faramir!" Gandalf shouted as he pushes past people and manages to reach him, along with Tsunade and they keep in pace with Faramir. "Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly!"

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" Faramir said hollowly. "This is the city of the Men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom."

Gandalf and Tsunade stop to watch after Faramir and the soldiers that follow.

"Your father loves you Faramir," Gandalf called sadly. "He will remember it before the end." His tone low.

"I don't think he heard you, Gandalf-sama," Tsunade said sadly. She then picks up one of the flowers thrown.

"They grow upon graves," Gandalf said dourly. "Passing them out signifies death."

Tsunade is about to go up to the rampart, only to notice Gandalf turning to go the other way.

"I'm going back to my apartment for awhile, my dear," he said dourly.

Tsunade nods and turns to go up to the wall to watch the calvary. She watches as they leave the city and take up the charge formation two rows deep. The calvary break into a gallop and charge toward those ruins. She can see what looks like ants rising up in those ruins, only to understand that they are not ants as she can feel their multiple Killing Intent, even from this distance. And yet they wait, even as the soldiers get ever closer to the outskirts of Osgiliath.

_It really will be a miracle if one of those men come back alive_. She thought despondently.

As if to answer her point, a shower of arrows flies from the ruins. It is so thick that the ruins are momentarily hidden. In the next moment, the horses and their riders fall almost simultaneously.

Tsunade turns away and returns to join Gandalf.

0000000000000000

At Dunharrow, Merry emerges from the tent dressed in Rohirrim armor and swinging his sword around excitedly.

"To the smithy, go!" Eowyn chided Merry, and he goes off.

"You should not encourage him," Eomer said nearby at the campfire he shares with Gamling.

"You should not doubt him," Eowyn countered.

"I do not doubt his heart," Eomer said as he takes a bite of food, "only the reach of his arm."

"Why should Merry be left behind?" Eowyn challenged. "He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit," Eomer stated as he stands up and walks toward her. "When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold. Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so." He clasps her shoulder. "War is the province of men, Eowyn."

"Do not let Lady Tsunade hear you say that," Eowyn said coldly. "I have heard of her exploits at Helm's Deep. About how she used the Orc's battering ram as a club against them. Or what she did at Isengard after that."

"And can you do those things? Can that Hobbit?" Eomer said. "Those who do not have the strength to fight have no business being anywhere near a battlefield."

Eomer walks away, and Eowyn's eye twitches.

000000000000000000

Tsunade, now with her haori off as well, is with Gandalf as they watch the legions of Mordor marching toward them. Siege towers are amongst them as they are being pushed by Trolls. The chanting of the Orcs and the banging of huge drums by other Trolls can be heard up to where they are.

"There must be over two hundred thousand of them!" Tsunade gasped.

"Two hundred and fifty is my guess," Gandalf said.

"Look, down there!" Someone shouted and they look to see a single horse trotting back toward the gates with its rider, stuck with two arrows, dragging behind it.

"Come on!" Gandalf stated as he breaks into a run, Tsunade follows closely.

They hurry down to the gates and discover who the injured rider is.

"Faramir-san!" Tsunade gasped, then touches him. "He's still alive!"

"Get him on a stretcher up to Lord Denethor!" A soldier commanded.

They do so and Tsunade and Gandalf follow them up to the Citadel. They stop by the White Tree as Denethor comes running.

"Faramir?" Denethor gasped. "Say not that he had fallen."

"They were outnumbered!" A soldier stated. "None survived."

Tsunade watches with sympathy over the scene, yet cannot help but feel contempt for the Steward as he had so arrogantly sent his last surviving son on a suicide mission.

"My sons are spent," Denethor gasped as he staggers away from Faramir. "My line has ended."

"He's alive, you moron," Tsunade growled under her breath. Something that Pippin is quick to verify even more loudly, though without the moron part.

"The House of Stewards has failed," Denethor moaned as he continues to stagger away.

"He needs medicine my lord!" Pippin yelled.

"My line has ended!" Denethor ranted as he continues to stagger away.

"My lord!" Pippin called.

"Where's this city's hospital at?!" Tsunade demanded from a soldier, only to be greeted with a stunned look. "A place where you tend to the sick and injured?"

"There's a House of Healing down on the next tier," the soldier finally answered.

Sounds of rumbling gets Tsunade's attention. At first she thought it was thunder, but it was coming from down below. It then comes to her that it is the sound of masonry getting smashed.

"Abandon your posts!" Denethor suddenly shouted. "Flee! Flee for your lives!"

He collapses with silence, courtesy of a slap to his nape by one furious-looking Tsunade.

"Thank you, my dear!" Gandalf shouted with a pleased tone and expression, then turns to the others. "Prepare for battle!"


	21. Chapter 20

Gandalf gallops Shadowfax up onto the rampart with Tsunade close behind. Around them are the soldiers. Below them is the army of Mordor, over two hundred thousand strong.

"Send these foul beasts into the Abyss," Gandalf commanded defiantly.

The defenders unleash their catapults to hurl pieces of rubble some several tons onto the enemy forces below, managing to squash a hundred or more Orcs with each piece of rubble that hits them. The attackers return fire with their catapults, managing to score hits onto the city itself as two rocks land dangerously close to Gandalf and Tsunade's positions, smashing out a piece of wall and squashing soldiers in its path.

A familiar Killing Intent washes over Tsunade and is immediately followed by an icy piercing shriek that fills the air, causing Tsunade and those around her to wince with pain and fear as she covers her ears.

_Not them again!_ Her thoughts race in a panic.

She looks up to see the Ringwraiths on those Fell Beasts swooping down onto the city. They knock over the catapults and Men, with one of them scooping up handfuls of Men in its claws and dropping them from high up above. All the while, their riders make those chilling shrieks. Tsunade can feel the depression coming back as memories of her dead brother and her dead fiancé dominate.

"Hold them back!" Gandalf shouted. "Do not give in to fear! Stand to your posts! Fight!"

"Can't you do something about them?!" Tsunade shouted over the din of the shrieks.

"I'm sorry but they're moving around too much!" Gandalf shouted back apologetically.

The Orcs continue to do more damage with their catapults, causing masonry to fall around. Gandalf and Tsunade run up to a group of soldiers firing on the siege towers.

"Not at the towers!" Gandalf commanded as he points down. "Aim for the Trolls! Kill the Trolls! Bring them down!"

The archers do as they were told, slowing the siege towers. One of the siege towers reaches the wall right in front of Tsunade, who is quick to leap up onto the ledge with hands at the ready. Just as its ramp drops, she is quick to leap up with a throaty shriek while grabbing it and slamming it shut once again with so much force that the slam booms throughout the place. She presses her feet against the tower and shoves off, using both her momentum to flip away back onto the rampart and cause the tower to topple back.

She looks around to see that the soldiers are gaping at her.

"Pay attention to the battle!" She yelled.

That snaps them out of their stupor, along with the arrival of more siege towers as their ramps crash down like a row of dominoes. Growling shrieking Orcs come flooding out. Tsunade picks up a two hundred pound piece of masonry and hurls it at them as if shot out of a cannon. The Orcs go flying with torn bodies and the projectile smashes through the siege tower, causing it to crumble. She jumps onto the downed ramp of another, causing Orcs to fly off. With a whirling kick, more go flying off or back into the tower, clearing the ramp. She leaps back and does the same thing to it as she had done to the first one.

It is not enough as all around, the defenders of Minas Tirith are fighting the hordes of Mordor. This forces Tsunade to fall back on good old-fashion hand-to-hand combat, much to the misfortune of the Orcs she punches or kicks.

She jumps toward an Orc who is about to strike Gandalf down from behind, only to see Pippin stab past Gandalf into the Orc. She simply lands behind the now dying Orc and shoves it aside.

"Guard of the Citadel indeed!" Gandalf said. "Now back up the hill quickly! Quickly!"

Pippin does as he is told as Gandalf and Tsunade run off to get back into the battle as Tsunade casually dodges a charging Orc and smashes its head open against the nearby stairs, then follows through with a quick roundhouse kick into another charging Orc, sending it spinning head over heals with a caved skull. Gandalf also busies himself with a couple of Orcs as he slays them as well.

They continue their battle with the Orcs when Tsunade notices that Gandalf is staring out at something and runs over to look as well. She gasps at the sight of a massive battering ram being pulled by huge ox-like creatures and pushed by Trolls. It has a metal head in the form of a wolf and flames broiling out of its mouth and eye sockets.

"The Gates won't hold against that!" Tsunade stated with a gasp.

"You're right," Gandalf stated grimly. "That is Grond . . . The Mace of the Underworld . . . There isn't a gate built strong enough to withstand it."

"Gandalf-sama, can't you bolster my jutsu like you did back in that forest? With my jutsu at its original level, I would been able swing that around like a club."

"I'm sorry, Tsunade, but that was only a one-time event that I can do."

The Orcs stand aside and start to chant Grond as it is getting pulled up to the gates. It is slow going for the Mace of the Underworld, but it is certainly going.

Tsunade and Gandalf continue with the battle against the Orc siege towers as they go about slaughtering Orcs. Twilight creeps over the land as those artificial clouds now cover the sky. And all as the Orcs outside continue chanting, Grond. Tsunade hits upon an idea of leaping from tower to tower, making them fall over with each shove of her feet. This reduces the number of Orcs that can get in so that the defenders are able to kill them off. After slaying the Orcs, she catches up with Gandalf. Around them are cheering soldiers.

"Excellent work, Tsunade my dear, excellent work!" He clamored proudly as he clasps her shoulder. "That will slow them considerably!"

That is when Orc catapults start hurling flaming artillery into the city this time and Grond announces it arrival as a loud smash is heard from down below. Gandalf finds Shadowfax and mounts him.

"Back to the Gate! Hurry!" Gandalf shouted as he gallops. Tsunade and a legion of soldiers follow him.

They reach the gate and gather before it. Another loud booming thump is heard from the gates as it shivers from the impact. Outside the chants of Grond continue. Another loud booming thump is heard as the gates shiver once again. This time, Tsunade can see a crack appear in them.

"They're about to go!" She gasped.

"Steady! Steady!" Gandalf announced.

This time the chanting stops. There is profound silence. The head finally crashes through, smashing out a section of the gates so that it looks as if it is glaring at them. The chanting picks up once again.

"You are soldiers of Gondor!" Gandalf exclaimed as the wolf head is slowly being pulled back. "No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground!"

The wolf's head comes through and this time knocks the gates open, revealing three Trolls barging in wielding huge maces. Tsunade can see that these are not like the misshapen one she fought back in Moria. These are a little more well-proportioned and wear armor with horned helmets, and are a lot meaner looking as she can see their predatory teeth.

She springs into action as she grabs a spear from a soldier, then jumps at closest charging Troll, stabbing it deep up underneath its chin, feeling the shaft going all the way up into its brain. Before the Troll can hit the ground, she jumps over to the other and slashes its throat with her chakra scalpel, severing its trachea, carotid arteries, and jugular veins; figuring that this is the best time to use her chakra scalpel, due to both its difficulty in precise usage and the seriousness of the presence of Trolls. Before that Troll can hit the ground, she is upon the other one and does the same as well, then jumps away and lands near the soldiers to join them once again.

To all who watched, it all took place within seconds. With the soldiers now more accustomed to her power, they do not allow themselves to get stunned. Those three Trolls effectively block the entrance, making it difficult for the Orcs to get in.

"Excellent work as always, my dear!" Gandalf proclaimed proudly, then turns to the soldiers. "Archers, get to work!"

The Orcs climb over the Trolls, only to get showered by arrows. Their corpses add to the ever growing pile, making it even more difficult for the invaders to get in. Gandalf and Tsunade exchanged pleased looks.

More armored Trolls come rushing forward and pull the dead Trolls away amid the hail of arrows. This time the Orcs are able to storm the city, followed by more Trolls. Tsunade picks up a piece of debris the size of her fist and throws it at a Troll, hitting in squarely in the face to leave a gaping hole as it falls back dead.

"Retreat!" Gandalf shouted. "The city is breached! Fall back to the second level! Get the women and children out! Get them out! Retreat!"

They do so as Orcs and Trolls continue to flood into the city through that breached gate. This time there are women and children running as well. The defenders, Gandalf, and Tsunade fight off the advance hordes as they beat their retreat.

"Fight! Fight to the last man!" Gandalf shouted. "Fight for your lives!"

"Gandalf! Tsunade!" Pippin shouted and they look to see him running toward them past the soldiers of Gondor. He reaches them. "Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!"

Gandalf and Tsunade briefly exchange shocked looks.

"Up quickly!" Gandalf stated as he grabs Pippin by the arm and Tsunade is quick to help him up onto Shadowfax. Together, they hurry down a tunnel.

As they reach its end, Tsunade next feels a massive Killing Intent coming from up around the corner. A very familiar Killing Intent. They turn the corner and are confronted by a Fell Beast landing before them, bearing one of the Ringwraiths.

_He is definitely important, judging by that spiked crown!_ Tsunade though apprehensively.

"Is that-" she began.

"The Witch King of Angmar!" Gandalf finished, then holds up his staff across the front of him. "Go back to the Abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!"

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" The Witch King grated in a smooth yet deep and harsh tone.

Tsunade shudders at that tone and Pippin screams as he hides behind Gandalf.

"This is my hour." As the Witch King draws his sword, which alights with flame.

The Witch King screams and Tsunade can feel that wave of fear washing over her, along with despair as images of her dead brother and fiancé intensify once again. Gandalf's staff bursts asunder in his grasp, throwing him and Pippin from Shadowfax's back. Tsunade rips a torch down and throws it at the Witch King with all of her strength, but it misses and strikes his Fell Beast instead, causing it to roar in pain. The Witch King fights to steady his steed, then looks at Tsunade.

"You," he grated.

"Yes! Me!" Tsunade snarled defiantly with shrunken irises.

That is when the sound of a horn in the distance gets his attention. He turns and listens, then looks back at Tsunade and Gandalf. He motions his beast into flight once again. Tsunade turns to Gandalf and hurries over to help him back up.

"The Rohirrim have come!" Gandalf proclaimed with relief.

He gets up on Shadowfax and takes Pippin up once again. They hurry up Minas Tirith all the way up to the Citadel. They take a moment to look and see the Rohirrim by their thousands charging into the legions of Orcs.

"That should even out the odds," Tsunade said.

"That is until the Haradrim show up with their Mûmakil," Gandalf said. "What will really seal this victory is Aragorn getting the Army of the Dead to fight for him."

"And they'll be coming from up that river?" Tsunade said as she points to it.

"That's right," Gandalf said. "Now come, we have to stop Denethor!"

"That way!" Pippin pointed ardently. "But he locked the door!"

"Not a problem!" Tsunade shouted, then runs toward the direction Pippin had pointed. Gandalf is close behind on Shadowfax, hard pressed to keep up with her.

Tsunade speeds toward the large double doors and lashes out with a double palm strike. The doors are less sturdy as they get ripped entirely from their hinges and each door breaks in two, falling to the floor. Denethor turns to confront them.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf shouted from behind her as he comes to a stop.

Denethor grabs a torch from a nearby guard. "You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the East, there is no victory!"

He drops the torch and the pyre catches alight. In only two steps, Tsunade is up on the pyre before Denethor. In rapid casual succession, she shoves him aside with one hand, scoops up Faramir into her arms, and leaps back down away from the fire. She sets him on the floor and checks him over.

"He's still alive," Tsunade called with a sigh.

"No!" Denethor suddenly roared, causing Tsunade to look and see him getting up with wild eyes fixated on her. "You will not take my son from me!" As he lunges for her with both hands.

In a blink, Tsunade casually shoves him aside once again, making him land back up onto the burning pyre. Denethor gets up looking stunned, then his eyes focus on Faramir.

"Faramir!" Denethor gasped with a look of horror.

Tsunade looks back down to see that Faramir's eyes are now open and staring up at his father. Denethor starts screaming and Tsunade looks up to see him engulfed in flames as he gets off the pyre and runs down the hallway to the parapet pointing toward Mordor.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf said with both sadness and contempt.

Tsunade watches as Denethor continues running and disappears over the tip of the parapet, then turns her attention back to Faramir and touches his forehead.

"He has a fever. It must be that poison those Orcs use on their arrows," Tsunade said, then stands and looks at Gandalf. "Maybe you can help me like you did back at Helm's Deep."

That is when another horn sounds.

"That is the horn of the Haradrim," Gandalf said grimly.

Tsunade rushes outside and looks to see massive beasts with tusks around their mouths reaching down to the ground, along with their trunks.

"There's a dozen of them," she said.

"This is going to be a slaughter," Gandalf said after he had caught up, with Pippin alongside him.

Tsunade takes a deep breath and watches as the Rohirrim form up.

"They are not going to back down," she said admirably, then turns to Gandalf and Pippin. "Excuse me for the time being."

She dashes toward where Denethor had jumped and jumps off as well, as she did back at the Tower of Orthanc. Though this is a higher jump, she is fearless as she knows that she will make a safe landing since she still has the jutsu to pull this off.

Tsunade lands, causing a minor tremor as a crevice like the one her finger should have caused opens up. There are a pair of craters around her feet. She looks around and finds an Orc's sword to take. Watching the Rohirrim calvary intently, she waits for the right opportunity.

The Rohirrim sound the charge and she follows behind them. As the Rohirrim get closer, she sees the Mûmakil shaking their heads from side to side and the carnage begins as horse and rider go flying. The riders circle around and shoot arrows at the Mûmakil, but there are archers up on the towers on its backs. It is at one point that she sees one Rohirrim pluck a spear and stops. He sizes up his aim, then hurls it at the closest Mûmakil, spearing the rider and causing him to fall over, pulling the reins around the creature's ear, causing it to crash into the other one and fall together.

With a grin, Tsunade goes into action. She navigates the now chaotic battlefield, dodging and jumping over riders. She arrives at one of the massive creatures and jumps onto its trunk and runs up and greets the driver, a dark-skinned man with a bald head painted red and black. He gapes in astonishment at her, but she simply shoves him over the side. The archers on the back are also gaping in astonishment at her as well.

Tsunade runs down the side of the animal, feeling its muscles and hide heave underneath her feet. She comes to one thick rope, then effortlessly slashes it, then the other. The tower begins to tilt, then finally fall over. She runs back up to the top of the beast and runs up to the head, then leaps high into the air and performs a Heavenly Kick of Pain onto the top of the creatures's colossal skull, feeling it crack apart beneath her foot.

The creature roars in agony and starts collapsing. She jumps forward and slides down the trunk and lands on the ground before an astonished pair of Rohirrim sharing a saddle that had happened to be nearby.

She looks at them then her pupils shrink.

"M-Merry-san?! Eowyn-chan?!"

Tsunade notices a Mûmakil bearing down upon them. Merry and Eowyn urge their horse to gallop as they head toward that creature. She is about to run after them, but notices another Mûmakil bearing down upon her. She also goes into action, jumping onto and running up the creature's massive leg this time. And this time, she runs underneath it's belly. Her chakra preventing her blood from pooling in her head. She also slashes the ropes holding that tower as well. As the tower on its back begins to slid in a definitive direction, she grabs hold of one of the ropes and rides up all the faster. She hurls herself at the driver who failed to notice her in time as he goes flying off, courtesy of a kick into his back that shatters his spinal column and ruptures his heart and lungs. She performs another Heavenly Kick of Pain, causing the Mûmakil to fall like the first one.

She lands back on the ground and looks to see if she can find Eowyn and Merry, but the battlefield is too chaotic to get a fix on them. She sees another Mûmakil fall, but with its tower still on its back. Then she sees the double riders galloping away from behind it and smiles. Her smile next fades as she watches them about to get crushed by a Mûmakil as it rears up from the arrows being launched into it by the Rohirrim. It finally falls backwards, seemingly upon them.

Tsunade is about to run toward that Mûmakil when she picks up multiple Killing Intents and the flash of herself getting filled with arrows. She leaps high while arching backward as a myriad of arrows pass through where she had stood. She lands behind a group of Haradrim who gape in astonishment at her.

She sizes them up. They have long black hair plaited with gold hanging out from underneath their bronze helms and framing their red painted faces. Their uniforms are of red and black cloth with bronze corslets over them, and they also wear gold earrings and gold collars. They bear yellow and black round shields studded with spikes around the edges and they wield spears, pikes, curved daggers, or scimitars.

"It's bad enough that there are Orcs and Trolls, but at least they cannot help but to be what they were meant to be," Tsunade sneered with shrunken irises. "You people on the other hand choose to serve that monstrous being."

"The King of Kings will rule forever!" Their captain snarled.

"The king of fools!" Tsunade sneered derisively.

"Die, bitch!" Their captain shrieked with a wild-eyed look as he rushes toward her, along with the rest of his shouting comrades.

Tsunade hurls that Orc sword at them with all of the strength she can muster, causing it to spin horizontally through the air so that it cuts through three of them and kills the forth after breaking through his shield and embedding into him. She uses her fists and feet on the rest and the whole melee is over before one minute can pass into the next.

She hears a gurgling moan and looks to see that one of the Haradrim is still alive. He coughs up blood and Tsunade knows that she had ruptured his lungs.

"I'm impressed," she said. "I guess I'll let you die on your own."

"Hail, Lord Sauron!" He rasped painfully, though fervently as his eyes shine with the glow of fanaticism. "Hail the King of Kings!"

He finally goes still and Tsunade can see that fanatical light leaving his eyes. She looks around at the dead Haradrim and shakes her head ruefully.

_Even though they had doubtlessly witnessed my deeds, they were so devoted to Sauron that they were willing to get themselves killed. Just to defend his name!_

Tsunade looks to where she had last seen Merry and Eowyn. She feels an all too familiar Killing Intent that she had felt back in Minas Tirith in that direction.

_The Witch King!_ As she bounds toward the source.


	22. Chapter 21

Tsunade comes upon a one of those Fell Beasts, with its head lying nearby.

_That solves one problem_. She thought with relief.

She jumps atop its corpse and witnesses the Witch King back on to her holding Eowyn aloft by her throat with only one hand. He is an extremely tall being as her feet dangles well away from the ground with his arm out horizontally. Merry stabs him in the leg from behind. His knife evaporates, causing him to fall back while crying out in shock as he clutches his arm. The Witch King lets go of Eowyn as he reacts in pain.

Tsunade jumps and delivers a Heavenly Kick of Pain onto the Witch King's back, feeling his spine break beneath her foot and causing him to collapse to the ground. She keeps her foot upon his ruined back.

Eowyn picks up her sword and removes her helm.

"I am no man," Eowyen said, then with a shout stabs the Witch King where his face should be and ends up experiencing the same thing as Merry. Tsunade jumps away as the Witch King screams while collapsing in on himself with his armor and crown bending and crushing until what is left of him finally falls.

Tsunade turns to Merry and picks him up, then lays him next to Eowyn. She removes their gloves to check their arms.

"Both of your arms should be fine," she said. "But Eowyn-chan, your other arm is broken."

Tsunade notices that the Orcs are being attacked by an army of glowing green transparent men that look like resurrected corpses that were dead for a long time.

_They must be the Army of the Dead! So Aragorn-sama was able to convince them after all!_

Tsunade feels a Killing Intent of getting bashed in the head and she looks to see a pink Orc misshapen with tumors. She notices that his left arm is lame as is his left leg. Tsunade walks up to him and upon getting close enough, the Orc snarls as he swings at her. Only to die as he goes flying with a shattered skull, courtesy of a fierce right jab from Tsunade ever before he could connect with her.

Two familiar figures move into her line of view as they strike down other Orcs.

"Great to see you again, lass!" Gimli shouted at her happily after chopping another Orc down.

Aragorn gives Tsunade a nod and a smile as well, as does Legolas. Some Orcs charge at Tsunade, believing that she will be an easy kill for them. Only to have her prove them fatally wrong.

"Legolas!" Aragorn next shouted.

Tsunade looks to see another Mûmakil coming upon them. She watches as Legolas goes into action against it and later come sliding down its trunk to land near her.

"Impressive for someone who doesn't use chakra!" Tsunade praised.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli shouted nearby.

The Fellowship continue to the grisly task of killing Orcs. The battle begins to turn to the favor of the defenders and Tsunade can see the Haradrim fleeing on their Mûmakil, but the Army of the Dead overtake them and the Mûmakil stumble, never getting back up. She watches as the Army of the Dead flood through Minas Tirith like a green tsunami all the way up to the top.

_I wonder if the citizenry will be spared!_ She thought apprehensively.

She looks back down at Eowyn and Merry to find that Eowyn had crawled away and is over with another Rohirrim trapped underneath a dead horse. Tsunade immediately recognizes that Rohirrim.

"Theoden-sama!" She gasped and hurries over to them.

Upon reaching them, Tsunade's heart aches as she can see that he is going to die and there will be nothing that she can do about it. If only Gandalf were here, then she would be able to do what she had done back at Helm's Deep.

"I know your face," Theoden gasped. "Eowyn . . . My eyes darken."

"No . . . No," Eowyn hushed as she strokes his forehead. "We're going to save you. Lady Tsunade is here, she-"

"I can't, Eowyn-chan," Tsunade croaked as her eyes shimmer with tears. "I will not be able to reach Gandalf-sama in time."

"You already did save me," Theoden rasped. "Eowyn . . . My body is broken . . . You have to let me go."

"She killed the Witch King!" Tsunade stated ardently to him.

Theoden grins and chuckles weakly. "You did well, Eowyn . . . Now . . . I go to my fathers . . . In whose mighty company . . . I shall not now feel ashamed."

There is a long pause.

"Eowyn," Théoden rasped crisply.

He goes still, and Tsunade sees the light fade from his eyes. Eowyn lays against his chest and cries. Tsunade slowly leans forward and reaches out, closing his eyes, then straightens. The clouds break and the sun begins to shine through. Tsunade lowers her head, hiding her eyes in her bangs and frowns, then grips her fists as tears flow down her cheeks. She stands there for a time, frustrated at being so helpless to save him.

"Release us!" Someone growled from nearby and Tsunade looks to see the Army of the Dead now gathered near Aragorn. She is in awe to see someone with no chakra able to command the dead.

"Bad idea," Gimli said. "Very handy in tight spots these lads, despite the fact that they're dead."

"You gave us your word!" The King of the Dead rasped again.

"I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn said to the Army of the Dead. "Go. Be at peace."

A wind suddenly blows up and Tsunade watches as the legions of ghostly warriors fade away with a look of bliss on their faces. She smiles sadly. Aragorn turns around and a sense of solemness overcomes Tsunade, compelling her to bow respectfully to him. She notices Gandalf and Pippin and they in turn notice her. Looks of relief crosses their faces.

An angst-ridden scream causes Tsunade to whip around and see Eomer running up and falling to grab Eowyn and cradle her in his arms.

"She's alive, Eomer-san!" Tsunade exclaimed as she quickly bends and clasps his shoulder.

His anguished look relaxes into a look of relief.

"She killed the Witch King, with help from Merry-san and myself!"

Eomer's look becomes one of awe, then looks down into Eowyn's face.

"No Man, Elf, or Dwarf could kill him," Gandalf mused respectfully from behind her, "because neither was going to kill him . . .We need to get them to the House of Healing."

They gather them up and carry them back into Minas Tirith all the way up to the Houses of Healing. Once there, medics, or what passes for medics in this world to Tsunade, begin tending to them. Tsunade is ever keen in helping. Though she cannot do the things she could back in her world without the presence of Katsuyu, she can at least impart what she knows. Gandalf, as it turns out cannot repeat with her what he helped her to do back at Helm's Deep, chalking it up to something as being the right thing at the right moment.

"And this isn't the right moment?" Tsunade admonished. "You're a wizard!"

"Remember what I told you, Tsunade my dear," Gandalf countered in a tone both serious and humorous. "I am only as powerful as the powers that I can find in Middle-earth. This world is changing, so those powers will continue to become rarer and less effective, until they fade away."

Tsunade mopes then brightens upon seeing a familiar figure and hurries over.

"Eowyn-chan!" Causing Eowyn to regard her and smile and they briefly hug.

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Are you sure you should be up right now?"

"I'm alright," Eowyn sighed. "It was thanks to Lord Aragorn. King's foil in his hands heals all. Only the kings of Númenór had that power."

"Well that's good to hear," Tsunade mused. "Anyway, Merry is here as well and he's doing fine." As she looks over to see Pippin sitting next to Merry.

And so it goes as the wounded are tended to and the dead placed aside. The dead of Mordor are simply piled in heaps and burned. Although with the Haradrim's tendencies to wear gold into battle, their corpses are stripped of them first.

A council is held in the Citadel and it consists of Tsunade, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Eomer.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf said as if staring off at something far ahead. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," Aragorn said.

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf sighed. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but . . . behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot!" Gimli scoffed as he lounges on the Steward's throne smoking his pipe. "Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf answered.

"Yes, and all it takes is for one stray Orc to find him and Sam," Tsunade added, then falls silent toward the obvious.

"I've sent him to his death," Gandalf softly lamented.

"No," Aragorn said with soft firmness. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands," Aragorn explained. "Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli coughs.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer said.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn said. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us . . . Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas mused.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success," Gimli said flippantly. "What're we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap," Gandalf said to Aragorn with concern. "He will not take the bait."

"Are you sure, Gandalf-sama?" Tsunade asked. "Given the nature of his Ring, Sauron will doubtlessly be too arrogant to suspect one."

"And my taunting him should vanquish such a probable suspicion," Aragorn answered.

"No Aragorn! You shouldn't use it!" Gandalf pleaded as he clasps Aragorn's shoulder.

"The Seeing Stone?" Tsunade gasped.

"Sauron will try to overwhelm you!" Gandalf stated fervently.

"He will not," Aragorn growled with a glare back at them.

Tsunade can see the look or certainty in Aragorn's eyes and hear it in his tone. That force of will.

_The Will of Fire_. She thought.

"I'll keep watch if anything should go wrong," Tsunade offered. "That way I'll pull him out. And besides, I wonder how much he knows about my world."

"If you wish to do what I think you want to do," Aragorn said, "That would be inadvisable."

"Sauron knows about my world," Tsunade stated intently. "He knows what is happening . . . I need to know what he knows. And besides, it will further diminish any suspicions of a trap."

It is nighttime. Aragorn and Tsunade stare at the covered Palantiri on the steps of to the White Throne. He glances back at her, then walks up to the Palantiri. Aragorn gingerly reaches out and uncovers it and Tsunade immediately feels that monstrous Killing Intent billowing from it as Aragorn looks away from it. He steels himself and looks back to it, then grabs it and picks it up. Tsunade watches as it turns the color of flame and that familiar eye appears within it while she can hear that horrid speech.

"Long have you hunted me," Aragorn grated. "Long have I eluded you . . . No more." Then holds up his sword for Sauron to see. "Behold, the Sword of Elendil!"

Tsunade is impressed that he is able to stand up to that powerful being. When she first met Sauron, she had felt as if she were about to be crushed. She tenses as Aragorn drops the Palantiri back onto the step and stumbles back. She notices the Evenstar fall to the floor and shatter.

She hurries up to him as he is struggling to regain his thoughts. She can see the horror on his face then looks down at the Evenstar, now shattered into dust.

"What happened?!" Tsunade gasped.

"I saw Arwen dying!" He gasped.

"Now it's my turn," Tsunade said as she stares at the Seeing Stone.

"Remember, you'll be touching Sauron's mind, so he cannot completely deceive you," Aragorn said. "But he can still twist the truth in the effort to break you."

Tsunade nods and turns to face the Palantiri once again. Slowly, she stretches out both hands and clasps it, then closes her eyes. At first there is nothing, until that monstrous Killing Intent boils from it and flames encompass her vision. Her mind fills with the presence of Sauron as he comes to her as that flaming eye, which has the pupil taking on a man shape and rapidly flow over her so as to make her think she is falling into him.

_**YOU**_.

As that horrible voice boomed through her mind. Tsunade steels herself and snarls defiantly at him with shrunken irises.

"Hello, Sauron," she said in a scornful tone. "I never got to properly introduce myself the last time we met. My name is Tsunade and I am the Hokage of Konohagakure, of another world. A world you know about. How much do you know of it? Tell me!"

_**IT IS DOOMED, TSUNADE, HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE . . . YOUR WORLD IS DOOMED . . . BEHOLD!**_

She sees her world as clearly as if she were transported back there.

She sees the sky black with churning clouds, and huge bolts of lightening crashing everywhere on it thousands of times within any given second. She sees wind blowing huge trees around like leaves. Massive twisters scouring the land. Whole forests burning. Waves seemingly a mile high washing over the land. Hail the size of boulders falling from the sky. The ground shaking and shivering like a small blanket in someone's hands. She sees villages and towns shattered or burning or being washed away, or both.

She sees Konohagakure along with the Hokage Monument as she had last seen them. In an instance, they are replaced with a massive crater.

And then there are the dead to be seen. All nine of the Tailed Beasts. The animals and the people, especially the people. Male and female. Adults and children. So many. Beyond count. Strangers, and of people she knew.

"Sakura!" Tsunade gasped with horror as tears flow down her cheeks upon seeing her dear disciple, now dead.

Raw grief floods Tsunade and she is finally shown the source of that apocalypse in all of its grotesque glory: the Ten-Tailed Beast.

Those images disappear, only to be immediately replaced with all of the people she had ever known or met. They are all in an undead state and glare at her with accusing eyes.

_**EVERYONE DIED BECAUSE YOU FAILED TO STOP MADARA.**_

"No!" Tsunade snarled as she begins to feel the weight of guilt upon her.

_**DAN AND NAWAKI DIED BECAUSE YOU GAVE THEM YOUR GRANDFATHER'S NECKLACE.**_ As the three of them get singled out.

"No!" Tsunade gasped as that guilt gets heavier, and this time shame begins weighing in.

_**EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT DIES.**_

"No!" Tsunade pleaded as the shame outweighs the guilt.

_**YOU BRING MISFORTUNE!**_

"STOP IT!" Tsunade shrieked as she struggles against the overwhelming shame.

In that next instance, she gasps at the feeling of faintness and discovers that she had fallen to the cool marble floor. She looks up to see Aragorn standing above her while holding the Palantiri now concealed within that sackcloth. She gasps and gets back up.

"Oh Aragorn-sama!" She groaned. "I saw my world! I saw the Ten-Tail destroying everything! I saw all my friends dead! He also knew my past and threw it in my face!"

"Deceit is ever at its most dangerous when mixed with truth," Aragorn said.

"All it really means is that my world has suffered damage from the Ten-Tailed that Madara unleashed," Tsunade said hollowly as sorrow fills her.

"Come, we have work to do."


	23. Chapter 22

The army is marching out of Gondor by the thousands with Aragorn, dressed in armor with the sigil of Gondor, leading them. Alongside him ride Gandalf, Legolas, and Eomer. Gimli rides with Legolas, Pippin rides with Gandalf, and Merry rides with Eomer. Tsunade is walking alongside Gandalf and Pippin, her cloak and haori off for what she knows is to come. Her thoughts are troubled by Aragorn's warnings about Sauron and her second meeting with Sauron.

"Half-truths," she muttered to herself distantly. "Half-lies."

"Did you say something, Tsunade?" Pippin asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking aloud," she answered dismissively.

"About what?"

Tsunade's eye twitched. "About how nosy you tend to be," she grumbled.

"Pippin, leave Tsunade to her thoughts," Gandalf said firmly. "We all have a lot on our minds as it is."

They finally arrive before Morannon, better known as the Black Gates, which shields the Black Land, better known as Mordor.

"Those have got to be the biggest and meanest looking gates I've ever seen," Tsunade said with humorous awe.

"All the better to intimidate any who oppose Mordor," Gandalf said.

"Where are they?" Pippin said.

"Inside, I can feel them," Tsunade answered as she feels the legions of faint Killing Intents wafting from behind those gates. "They're expecting us and waiting for the right moment to attack."

Aragorn looks back then rides forward. Gandalf joins him and Tsunade falls into pace. Legolas follows, as does Eomer and a Gondorian standard bearer. They stop before those colossal hideous gates.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn shouted at the Black Gates. "Let justice be done upon him!"

There is a moment of silence. The gates make a loud rumbling creak and open to emit someone riding upon an armored horse. The rider is dressed in black and wearing a high and grim-looking helmet that leaves only his mouth exposed.

"Who is he, Gandalf-sama?" Tsunade whispered.

"He's a living man and one of Sauron's lieutenants. He calls himself the Mouth of Sauron."

The Mouth of Sauron stops his horse before them.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome," the Mouth crooned in a smooth metallic baritone that seems to sound both pleasant and terrifying, then tilts his head and smiles broadly to reveal large stained rotted teeth and necrotic gums. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed," Gandalf snapped. "Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Aha, old Greybeard," The Mouth crooned mockingly with a smile as if meeting an old friend, then makes a frown. "You want Lord Sauron to leave these lands forever?" His tone mockingly pitiful. "Wherever shall he go?"

"How about into the Void?" Gandalf sneered. "I'm sure Morgoth will appreciate his company."

"Or how about," the Mouth mused as he smiles broadly to show off his disgusting teeth and gums once again, "another world?"

As he quickly smiles down at Tsunade, who glares back up at him with shrunken pupils.

"A world now weak and in despair," the Mount crooned mockingly. "A world now ripe for conquest while its strongest warriors rot back into its dirt."

Tsunade clenches her fists as she snarls while her irises shrink and her veins pop out on her forehead. She starts feeling the urge to punch him in the mouth.

"What's the reason you were sent out to taunt us," Gandalf snapped, causing the Mouth to pay attention to him once again. "If it's nothing important, get back inside and wait to die with the others."

"Ah, but it is, Gandalf Greyhame," the Mouth crooned with a sneer. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

He holds up Frodo's mithril shirt. Tsunade gasps with horror as her heart skips a beat.

"Frodo!" Pippin gasped with horror.

The Mouth rasps with a pleased tone as he sneers, then throws the mithril shirt at Gandalf, who catches it on a reflex.

"Frodo!" Pippin gasped louder.

"Silence!" Gandalf hissed down at him.

"No!" Merry cried.

"Silence!" Gandalf snapped at him.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see," the Mouth crooned tauntingly. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host . . . Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain . . . ? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

The urge to punch that ugly mouth at full strength gets stronger in Tsunade as she clenches her fists tightly while her face twists with rage and tears stream down her cheeks. She suddenly contains herself as Aragorn casually rides toward the Mouth with a casual expression, causing the Mouth to regard him. She grins as she feels Aragorn's Killing Intent.

"And who is this?" The Mouth sneered. "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

With a shout and a quick swipe of the reforged Sword of Elendil, Aragorn beheads the Mouth of Sauron. Tsunade smiles broadly.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli quipped.

"I do not believe it!" Aragorn growled back at them as he steadies his horse. "I will not!"

The sound of the gates opening gets their attention and legions of chanting Orcs come marching out.

"Pull back!" Aragorn shouted. "Pull back!"

The gates continue to open ever wider to reveal legions of Orcs marching out and chanting. They begin to circle around the Army of the West.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers!" Aragorn bellowed as he gallops up to them, then begins to pace his horse back and forth in front of them. "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me . . . ! A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, STAND! MEN OF THE WEST!"

_Every bit as good as Gaara's speech._ Tsunade smiles broadly as she feels her Will of Fire burn, raising her spirit. She looks around to see that the Men are unsheathing their swords, along with Merry and Pippin.

_If Aragorn-sama were a ninja, then he would make a great Kage_.

The massive armies of Mordor continue to march out of that gate and encircle them, cutting off any escape route.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," she heard Gimli grumble.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas said.

"Aye," Gimli agreed. "I could do that."

Tsunade smiles at them then turns her attention back to the ever encircling army of chanting Orcs. She can see Trolls amongst them too.

The gates are now fully open and she can see Sauron in the distance on top of that tower. She can feel his monstrous Killing Intent as an image of getting swarmed by Orcs flashes through her mind. The armies stop their march, showing that they have them completely surrounded. There is a moment of silence as the tension is wound so tightly.

With her spirit now high, she now knows she can do . . . that.

_Yes! Finally!_ Tsunade thought and unleashes it, causing the tattoo on her forehead to turn into lines and flow down her body.

Her Strength of the Hundred Technique.

Aragorn slowly steps forward as if in a trance. He stops and turns back to them with the look that Tsunade had seen so many times during the wars she had fought in. The look of someone who has accepted death.

"For Frodo," Aragorn whispered.

He turns and charges toward the armies of Mordor. Tsunade is quick to keep in pace with him. She can hear the rest behind her charging forward in one long loud shout.

She unleashes her Killing Intent into the Orcs ahead of her, causing them to briefly seem themselves as getting smashed to pieces, and they hesitate. Tsunade leaps high, so high, and delivers a Heavenly Kick of Pain upon part of the hordes of Mordor, creating a small explosion that knocks a dozen Orcs away. She immediately tears into the tidal wave of Mordor with the fury of ten Trolls. Orcs go flying by the dozen with splattered skulls and torsos. Time seems to have no meaning within this seething chaos of death.

Yet for every Orc she kills, a dozen more seem to take their place. A Troll attacks her, but she jumps at it and kicks it furiously, causing it to fall backward onto more Orcs. She quickly follows through with another Heavenly Kick of Pain upon the Troll's chest, feeling its sternum shatter and its heart rupture beneath its armored chest and continues against the Orcs. She ends up taking a few stabs, but her technique rapidly dispels the wounds.

An all too familiar scream erupts from up above and Tsunade glances upward to see Ringwraiths coming on their Fell Beasts.

_It just got worse!_ She thought.

That is when she sees huge birds slam into their Fell Beasts.

"The eagles are coming!" She heard Pippin shout.

Tsunade continues to fight. Once she clears enough Orcs away, she spots another Troll stalking up to Aragorn who is prone on the ground. She immediately launches herself toward it and kicks it in the side of its face, causing it to stumble and fall once again. She grabs its huge sword and pins the Troll to the ground through its chest. She lands near Aragorn and quickly hoists him up onto his feet.

"How're you holding up?" Tsunade shouted with her back to him to guard.

"I'm doing well!" Aragorn shouted.

More Orcs descend upon them and Tsunade tears into them, sending them flying.

Tsunade next feels the glare of Sauron off them and she can see all around that the Orcs and Trolls seem to be hesitant in their attacks. She looks up to see the Ringwraiths break away and fly into Mordor.

_He must've discovered Frodo-san!_ She thought fearfully.

That moment of worry causes Tsunade to get speared in the leg and wince as she stumbles a bit. She recovers just as quickly and rips that spear out of that Orc's hands, then rams it through his head as she can feel that wound rapidly closing. The battle continues to rage. Ever more Orcs come upon her, along with four Trolls as well.

A long loud piecing scream of pain suddenly fills the air. Tsunade turns to the source of it and discovers that it is coming from within Mordor, from Sauron as she can see the Eye shivering and shaking off in the distance as black clouds swirl around him.

Tsunade watches with awe as Barad-dûr crumbles. Before it could crumble completely, the Eye that is Sauron disappears in an explosion that shatters the rest of it.

"Frodo did it!" Tsunade gasped with immense relief.

A blast wave comes roaring out of Mordor and washes over them. The army of Mordor turns to flee, but the land itself begins crumbling away, creating a chasm that swallows up the fleeing Orcs and Trolls. The land collapses all the way up to the Black Gates, causing them to disappear into the chasm and finally comes to a stop near and alongside the Army of the West to create a triangular point of land. Tsunade looks back to see the rest of the Orcs still running away as fast as they can run.

She lets go of her technique and continues to watch the destruction of Mordor with joy. Her joy turns to shock as Mount Doom erupts.

_No! Frodo-san!_

She looks to see Gandalf raise his staff and send a light up. Three eagles descend from the sky and the others are quick to move aside for them to land. She watches as Gandalf gets up onto the back of one of the massive eagles then take flight, followed by the other eagles. She watches as those eagles fly toward Mount Doom. She joins the rest of the Fellowship.

"If Frodo and Sam are still alive," Legolas said. "Then Gandalf will find them. Eagles have the sharpest eyes of all living creatures."

They stand around for awhile watching the sky as does everyone else.

"They're coming back," Legolas said.

Sure enough, Tsunade can see the three eagles returning. She wonders if they were successful in finding them.

"They're carrying Frodo and Sam!" Legolas announced.

Everyone around them cheer. Tsunade feels a surge of hope as those eagles get ever closer. They soon alight onto the ground once again and Gandalf jumps down. The eagles gently release an unconscious Sam and Frodo onto the ground. Tsunade rushes forward to check them over, mindful of the eagles standing near. They are covered in grime.

"They're alive!" She announced happily and everyone cheers even louder this time.

She looks at the Hobbits once again, stroking their hair. They seem to look so different from the last time she had seen them.

"Mordor is no more!" Gandalf announced. "Sauron is no more! His power is shattered forever!"

The Army of the West cheer all the louder now. Gandalf raises his staff to create a glow that silences the cheer.

"Now I must make haste to Minas Tirith with the heroes of the hour," Gandalf announced.

With that said, the eagles make their move to pick them up once again and Tsunade is quick to get back. The eagles take flight once again and fly toward Minas Tirith with Gandalf and the Hobbits as the rest watch their departure.

"I'm going to get there as fast as I can," Tsunade said to Aragorn, who gives her a nod.

Watching where Gandalf and the eagles went, Tsunade bounds toward Minas Tirith at full speed. She reaches the White City and stops to watch the eagles touch down outside the gate with Gandalf and the Hobbits. She watches as the eagles take flight once again and she speeds toward Gandalf, who watches her coming. She finally reaches him.

"Ah, good, good, I knew you'd follow, my dear!" Gandalf said with relief. "Now help me with one of them to the Houses of Healing."

Tsunade picks up Sam while Gandalf picks up Frodo; together they go into the city and up to the Houses of Healing. Along the way, Gandalf informs whoever is listening that Sauron has been defeated. Cheers erupt throughout the place and word soon spreads of victory.

"Get some Athelas into them," Gandalf said as he lays Frodo on a bed. "Aragorn helped brew batches of it before leaving."

"That's an amazing healing herb," Tsunade mused as she too lays Sam on a bed nearby.

"Yes, but only a direct descendant of a Númenórean king can release its healing powers," Gandalf said. "Hence the reason why Aragorn brewed up the batches of it."

They get the king's foil tea into the Hobbits by pouring it down their throats. The Hobbits are next taken elsewhere by attendants to be bathed and dressed, then placed in separate beds in separate rooms where they sleep peacefully.


	24. Chapter 23

The rest of the Fellowship eventually arrive and they are informed of Frodo and Sam's good health.

"That is wonderful!" Gimli beamed. "The lads will pull out fine!"

"Excuse me," a healer said to Gandalf. "But Master Samwise Gamgee has awakened."

"You better go in first, Gandalf," Tsunade said.

They follow Gandalf and wait outside as he goes in.

"G-Gandalf?!" Sam was heard wailing loudly with disbelief. "Y-You're alive?! Oh bless my soul! You're alive!"

Tsunade shares a smile with the other members of the Fellowship. Merry and Pippin run in and there are shouts of joy. Tsunade enters all smiles.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sam shouted joyously.

"Sam, it's great to see you again!" She exclaimed as she walks over to him and clasps his shoulder.

The others come in and Sam expresses his joy at meeting them again. Tsunade can see that he is worse for wear, but still okay.

"How's Mr. Frodo?!" Sam next asked fretfully.

"He's sleeping fine, Samwise," Gandalf stated assuredly.

"You both did it!" Merry exclaimed. "You both got to the Crack of Doom and Frodo dropped the Ring into it!"

"Yeah, he did," Sam said disquietly.

Tsunade picked up on his tone that it did not go the way that she thought it did.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that Gollum tried to take the Ring from Frodo," Sam answered. "Only to fall into the Pit of Doom with it."

Tsunade can gauge the caution in his tone. As if he is measuring his words, of what to say.

"At least that little freak wasn't able to interfere with your mission," she said.

"Are you well enough to get up and greet him when he wakes up?" Gandalf asked.

"Y-Yes, yes I am," Sam answered. He gets up and together they go over to the room where he is sleeping.

"I will wait inside," Gandalf said. "The rest of you wait out here."

They do so. It is not long before they hear Frodo's voice to be followed by laughter. Merry and Pippin are the first to go in. Next is Gimli. Tsunade goes in next.

"Tsunade!" Frodo exclaimed happily.

She smiles broadly at him. Like Sam, he looks worst for wear, but is okay. Legolas comes in next, followed by Aragorn. Sam comes in last of all and there is an awkward quietness between them.

"So you were finally able to get the Ring dropped into the fires of Mount Doom." Tsunade said without it meaning to be a question.

Frodo looks to her with a sad look for the moment.

"Yeah" he finally answered.

Tsunade senses the guilt in his tone and looks to Gandalf. She also sees the weight of judgement in his eyes over Frodo's answer as well.

"Anyway," Tsunade picks up happily, "with the Ring destroyed, Sauron is destroyed as well. This world will now have peace."

"And for a very long time to come," Gandalf added.

"Now to figure out how I am going to get home," Tsunade said.

"The time for you to know will come," Gandalf said, "after the King of Men is crowned."

Tsunade looks to Aragorn and nods with a smile.

As it goes, there is a celebration over the victory of Men and the vanquishing of Sauron. There are also funerals for the dead, especially for Theoden. The days pass. At one point, Eowyn and Faramir get married, with Tsunade being Eowyn's maid of honor for this ceremony.

That day finally comes.

The grounds of the Citadel of Minas Tirith are packed with its citizenry and honored guests. Tsunade is amongst them. Up on the steps into the Citadel are Aragorn as he faces Gandalf who stands upon the threshold. Gimli stands to Gandalf's left holding a pillow with a silver crown crafted to look like leaves resting upon it. Gandalf takes the crown from Gimli and holds it high for a moment, then slowly places it upon Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf next announced.

Aragorn turns to the people and everyone starts clapping and cheering.

_This is the day I find out how to get back home!_ She thought eagerly. _Still, I must be patient_.

There is also apprehensiveness in her eagerness over what Sauron had shown her.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all," Aragorn addressed the crowd. "Let us together rebuild this world. That we may share in the days of peace."

Everyone claps and cheers once again as white blossom leaves blow from the White Tree toward Aragorn and he begins to sing in a soft melodious haunting song, causing everyone to go silent. Tsunade feels a sense of both happiness and sadness stir up within her. Of something ancient that has come, and at the same time lost.

He finishes singing and there is a moment of silence. Aragorn starts walking down the steps. A soldier commands the crowd to make way for the King and they are quick to, with soldiers of Gondor lining either side. Faramir and Eowyn stand at the sides and they both of bow their heads to him, as does Eomer from the other side. Tsunade is standing a little further down and also bows to Aragorn as he passes her and gives her a nod as well.

The Elves approach him with Legolas in front. Elrond is at the back. Tsunade watches as Aragorn greets him with a clasp of his shoulder and says something to him in Elvish.

The Elf holding the banner of Rivendell moves it aside to reveal that the holder is Arwen. Aragorn and Arwen approach each other. There is a moment of hesitation between them, only to end as they kiss passionately. Tsunade giggles at the display of affection. Everyone claps.

Aragorn and Arwen walk hand in hand and Tsunade follows them. She sees them stop before the four Hobbits standing side by side wearing their best. The Hobbits bow.

"My friends," Aragorn said with humble surprise as he gestures while taking a step forward.

The Hobbits look up at him questioningly.

"You bow to no one," Aragorn next said with gentle firmness, and he bows. Arwen bows too.

Everyone bows, including Tsunade as she understands that it was them, especially Frodo, who helped rid this world of Sauron.

The festivities begin in earnest.

"Lady Tsunade," a familiar voice said from behind her and she turns.

"Elrond-sama," she said in a tone happy to meet an old friend. "It's good to see you again."

"And it is good to see you again as well," he said with a smile. "There is something you must know."

"And that is?"

"When you feel that the time is right, and it will be soon . . . You are to return to Mordor and have faith."

"Return to Mordor and have faith," she repeated.

"Yes."

Tsunade mulls over those words, then slowly nods. "I think I know what you mean."

"I know you do."

"I . . . won't be returning to Middle-earth ever again, will I?" Tsunade next asked suspiciously.

"No, you will not," Elrond said flatly.

Tsunade nods with acceptance. She feels happy that she will be able to return, yet sad that she will have to leave her new friends permanently.

The time for departure finally comes and it is on the same day that the Hobbits are to leave for the Shire. Tsunade is standing outside of Minas Tirith. There to see her off are the Hobbits along with Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen, and even Eowyn.

Tsunade sighs deeply as she looks them over. That bittersweet feeling arises in her once again. She addresses them one final time.

"Well . . . This is it . . . We had a great adventure together . . . But when I return to my world . . . I won't ever be able to return to this Middle-earth."

"We'll miss you, Tsunade," Frodo said sadly.

"Yeah, I'll miss you all too," she said huskily. "I will say a personal goodbye to each of you."

Tsunade starts with Eowyn.

"Goodbye, Eowyn-chan." As she briefly clasps her shoulder. "I hope you and your husband live a long and loving life together."

"Goodbye, Tsunade," Eowyn sighed with moistening eyes as she briefly hugs her.

Tsunade moves on to Aragorn and Arwen.

"Goodbye, Aragorn-sama, Arwen-sama." As she also briefly clasps their respective shoulders. "It was great knowing you both."

"Fare you well, Tsunade," Aragorn said.

"Fare you well, Lady Tsunade," Arwen added sadly.

She moves on to Legolas.

"Goodbye Legolas-sama." As she clasps his shoulders briefly.

"Fare you well, Tsunade." As he also clasps her shoulders briefly as well.

She moves on to Gimli.

"Goodbye, Gimli-san." As she clasps his shoulders.

"Goodbye, Tsunade." As he touches her right hand.

She moves on to Gandalf.

"Goodbye, Gandalf-sama." Clasping his shoulders.

"Goodbye, Tsunade my dear," he said with a sad smile as he clasps her shoulder briefly. "Thank you greatly for everything you have done for us." His tone gentle yet profound.

Tsunade smiles and nods, then moves onto Merry and Pippin and crouches before them while clasping their respective shoulders.

"Goodbye, Merry-san, Pippin-san. It was nice knowing you both."

"Goodbye, Tsunade," Merry sighed, his eyes glistening.

"It was great knowing you, Tsunade," Pippin added, his eyes also glistening.

Tsunade smiles and finally moves on to Frodo and Sam last of all. She crouches and clasps Frodo's shoulders.

"Even if your mission did not go the way you expected it to go, Frodo-san, know this," Tsunade said. "It was you who carried that Ring to the utmost end. No one else did."

Frodo smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you, Tsunade," he whispered.

She smiles and nods, then turns to Sam and clasps his shoulders. "And you helped him all the way along, Sam."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Sam sighed.

Tsunade smiles sadly and clutches the corners of her cloak while taking a couple of steps back and slowly turns so that she is able to gaze back up the row at them one last time. She quickly turns her back to them and bounds away as fast and as intently as she can toward where Mordor used to be. Her tears flow freely now, both from joy that she will be returning home and from grief that she will be leaving her new friends forever.

She arrives at the titanic chasm that is seemingly bottomless. She stops for the moment to stare at it. Taking a deep breath, she steels herself and runs full speed toward it. Once at its edge, she takes that leap of faith.

Tsunade becomes aware of a sandy ground coming up to her fast and she braces herself to land. Once she lands, she looks up to see that it is what she had seen in Galadriel's mirror. She straightens and turns around to look out over the sea, knowing that her past self is seeing this.

"I'm okay!" She yelled.

She gasps as something overcomes her and holds up her index finger, then jabs it into the ground with all her might. She ends up creating a tiny crater and splits the ground for up to twenty feet away. She straightens with an overjoyed look while staring at her finger, then starts laughing.

"Yes!" As she raises her fists high while looking up at the sky with a closed eyes and smiling. "Oh yes! I'm back to my full self again!"

She basks in the relief of having her jutsu fully restored, then calms and pays closer attention to the environment. The sky is overcast, yet there doesn't look to be any catastrophic destruction. Everything is so calm. It feels like the end of a great battle and a bitter peace has settled over the place.

Tsunade thinks of Katsuyu and attempts to summon her, only to receive nothing. That is when it finally hits home that the Slug Summon is dead. No doubt killed by the Ten-Tailed.

"Katsuyu," she croaked as a pang of grief stabs at her.

That makes her wonder if she is going to run into the Ten-Tailed.

Tsunade bounds up the hill and is greeted with the sight of utter devastation. The entire landscape is pockmarked with craters. Trees are smashed and burned. She bounds across the devastated landscape and comes upon a ruined village with skeletons of its denizens. Since they are skeletons, it means that they were killed some time ago. She does not sense any survivors and moves on.

She decides to visit Konohagakure, wondering if it really is gone and concentrates on the environment near the village to get a fix on where she should go. She teleports herself to a spot that will give her a clear view of the place, only to be greeted by the titanic crater the size of the one which now covers Mordor. All around in every direction, there is nothing but scoured ground as far as she can see.

_It-It can't be . . . ! No . . . It is!_ As she sobs while tears cloud her vision.

The village her grandfather had a hand in building and ultimately led. Destroyed thrice, first by the Nine-Tails, then by Orochimaru, and then by Pain. Yet it was rebuilt afterwards.

This time, however, there will be no rebuilding.

Tsunade takes deep breathes as she struggles to rein her grief in.

_There has to be other survivors! I cannot be the only person left alive . . . ! I need to think! Let me see if I can pick up anyone_.

Tsunade concentrates her jutsu intently into trying to pick up chakra signatures. She extends her senses far. If there are any civilians, she will be able to pick them up. At first, there is no one.

_There! _As her hope soars. _There's a group of people! And one of them seems familiar!_

They are too far to figure out who is who, only that they are there. Tsunade decides to instead bound there as opposed to teleporting so as to avoid any unwanted surprises either for herself or for whoever that may be. Let them see her coming.

She bounds across the post-apocalyptic landscape. As she continues to get ever closer, she can discern that they are more spread out, yet close together. Suggesting a village. The closer she gets, the more pronounced this certainty becomes. She discovers that not all the forests were destroyed as a section of forest has survived.

She now has a visual on the village and sees one person in particular sitting upon a treetop. That person perks up and quickly stands, probably thinking that she is an enemy. Tsunade now opts to run up to them so as to have them meet her on the ground. The person does so and as she gets closer, she begins to notice more detail to them.

_It can't be?!_

Tsunade is close enough that she can make them out fully and her heart skips a beat as she becomes overjoyed that it is someone dear. Sauron had obviously hid their presence from her.

She finally slows to a walk upon coming to the person in question.

"Who are you?" The person demanded. "Show yourself."

Tsunade pulls her hood back to reveal herself. Tears streaming down her smile face.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama?!"

"It's been a long time, Naruto," she rasped. "But I'm back!"


	25. Epilogue

Tsunade ends her reflection on her adventure as she looks at Naruto with shimmering eyes.

"Is something wrong, granny?" Naruto asked.

"I was just thinking about my time in Middle-earth," she answered with a croak. "And of when I got back."

"That was some adventure you went on! I can't wait to read it when you finally finish it!"

"I hope I can finish it soon. I have little free time as it is."

Tsunade stares at the red and orange twilight that lights up the clouds over the western horizon, and ultimately up to the sky above. With the layers of clouds, the twilight is more surreal.

"Twilight is much more beautiful than it used to be," she noted.

"That's because of all the shit that got thrown up into the atmosphere by the Ten-Tailed," Naruto answered.

There is a moment of silence between them once again.

"Naruto, what do you remember from your history lessons about life before Konohagakure was established?"

"Ah, let's see . . . Oh yeah!" As he snaps his fingers upon remembering. "There was the Warring States Period. It was a time when there were more ninja villages than you could shake a stick at, and all they ever did was fight and kill each other. Most people, whether ninja or civilian, lived for an average of thirty years."

"How did it end?"

"It ended with Madara and your grandfather forming a truce and creating Konohagakure. This in turn inspired the other surviving ninjas to create their own truces and it ended the Warring States Period."

"Very good," Tsunade mused. "Now what did the end of the Warring States Period bring about?"

Naruto thinks silently for a moment.

"It led to the rise of Five Great Shinobi Countries, and a rule was established: only one ninja village per country. In order to maintain balance and peace, your grandfather conveyed the first Kage Summit and divided the Tailed Beasts he had dominion over amongst the other five major ninja villages."

"But it didn't work," Tsunade next added morosely. "If anything, it actually antagonized hostilities. "

"Which led to the First Shinobi World War," Naruto pointed out. "That war ended with an armistice treaty. The Five Great Shinobi Countries and their respective ninja villages were heavily damaged. But the peace lasted for only twenty years because during that time there was economic unfairness between the five countries. This led to factionalism, which gave rise to militancy and expansionism."

"And it caused the Second Shinobi World War," Tsunade added, "a war I fought in. So many ninja and civilians died needlessly because the medical-nin had yet to exist. I lost two people very dear to me in that war. After that war, I worked hard to have the medical-nin established and they became the norm. After a time, the five countries dwindled and lesser countries began picking fights with them. It caused the Third Shinobi World War, another war I also fought in, and that gave rise to the Akatsuki, which included Pain and Tobi in their ranks."

Tsunade next takes a deep breath and rasps a quavering sigh as she hangs her head hiding her eyes in her bangs as anger wells up in her.

"And now we have this." Her tone low and grim. "A world nearly mauled into oblivion; the Summon and Tailed Beasts all dead; everyone we've ever known is dead; humanity, along with most animal species, now endangered. And all because of the Fourth Shinobi World War!" Ending on a snarl. "A war caused by two madmen who wanted to impose their twisted ideals upon everyone!"

"I don't understand? Where are you going with this history lesson?"

"Don't you get it, Naruto?!" Her tone severe as she glares at him with shrunken pupils. "Each war was bigger and more destructive than the previous one, but all were started by the same thing: too many ninjas with too many grudges or ambitions, or both . . . ! If a Fifth one were to ever break out, it will end all life! We ninjas can't keep behaving this way!"

"Fine, but what're you gonna do about it?!" Naruto clamored with annoyance. "You can rant and rave all you want, but if you don't know what to do, then you're just a loud-mouthed idiot."

Tsunade sighs deeply as she lowers her head once again and closes her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose in the effort to rein in her emotions.

"You're right . . . you're right," she answered softly as she waves dismissively for a moment, then raises her head to look up at him with a sad look. "It's no good for me to complain about it. It's just, I'm so angry at all this carnage that continues to be perpetrated . . . I need to know what needs to be done to prevent another such war from ever happening."

Tsunade then gasps as her pupils shrink upon getting an epiphany.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You once told me that as far as you knew," her tone intent, "there might be less than a hundred ninja still alive out there!"

"Yeah, I did."

"We find them and convince them to join together in creating a ninja village. That ninja village will be the only ninja village in the world."

"Do you think it'll be possible, granny?"

"Let me put it to you another way . . . If you were to go back in time before the Warring States Period and tell everyone that there will be only one ninja village per country, you would've been either laughed at, or told it would be impossible. Then along came that period of hostility and it killed off so many ninja that it created a power vacuum that the daimyos were able to exploit. They were able to impose a measure of authority that enabled the one ninja village per country rule."

"And with virtually every ninja now dead, especially the more powerful ones," Naruto added, "this one ninja village for the entire world should become a reality."

"Yes, and I will make that a reality. For too long we ninjas did nothing but fight amongst ourselves because we were so many, so petty, and so scattered far and wide. We gave no regard to what we were doing to the world, and innocent civilians ended up getting killed for nothing more than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Furthermore . . . whether by intention or accident, we ended up breeding monsters like Madara, Orochimaru, Pain, Tobi, and the list goes on and on . . . If that doesn't stop, then the next monster we breed may cause that Fifth Shinobi World War which will end life as we know it. There must be only one ninja village for the entire world. The ninjas of that future won't be able to fight amongst themselves and cause more hardship . . . Will you help me, Naruto?"

He stares at her for a moment in silence.

"Yes," he finally answered firmly. "Yes, I will help you because you're right. The surviving ninjas out there are probably trying to rebuild their villages even as we speak."

"Then we will just have to convince them otherwise," Tsunade answered flatly.

"I'm heading back now," Naruto next said as he thumbs over his shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you." As she waves him off.

Naruto walks away and Tsunade stares at the glowing western horizon one more time, alone with her thoughts.

_Only one ninja village for this world . . . It may work, given that so many ninja are now dead. It won't be easy though . . . I wonder if my time in Middle-earth did something to fire me up like this? That world was going through hell . . . At least their torment is over . . . But I won't ever be with them again . . . Frodo-san, Sam, Merry-san, Pippin-san, Gimli-san, Gandalf-sama, Aragorn-sama, Legolas-sama. I wish you all the best_.

Tsunade smiles as a tear trickles down her cheek. She turns away to follow Naruto.


End file.
